


Behind the Castle Walls - Part 3

by SonicoSenpai



Series: Behind the Castle Walls [3]
Category: Lamento -BEYOND THE VOID-
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Renaissance, Cats, Corporal Punishment, Demon Sex, Discipline, Explicit Sexual Content, Fear, Forced Bonding, Forced Nudity, Forced Submission, Frottage, Guilt, Humiliation, Indentured Servant, Intimidation, M/M, Massage, Master/Servant, Master/Slave, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Consensual Spanking, Non-Consensual Touching, Nudity, Pain, Painful Arousal, Painful Bonding, Painplay, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Punishment, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Recovery, Spanking, Tails and Ears, Taxes, Tenderness, The worse pain I'm in the more my characters suffer, This part starts off really bad, Trauma, Underage Sex, Violence, Working Off Debt, cats in heat, consider yourself warned, incubus, pleasure and pain, sex after rape, therapeutic writing, touga/sanga
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2019-06-23 00:39:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 44,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15594384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonicoSenpai/pseuds/SonicoSenpai
Summary: When Konoe comes of age (16 in Sisa), the tax official shows up at his home in Karou. It turns out, he owes nearly 11 years worth of taxes on his home--which has been unpaid since the death of his mother. In lieu of payment, the knights of the castle take him into custody as an indentured servant, to serve at the Lord of Ransen's palace, for a term of 15 years.At this point in the story (start with Parts 1+2 if you're new), Konoe has just been rescued by Rai. Konoe was caught by Froud, who had come to collect his "debt" by brutally raping him after a rather perfect night spent with Rai. Konoe's life was probably saved because he was able to call out to Rai with his Sanga song--and Rai heard him. Konoe passed out in the last chapter after hearing Rai injure Froud severely (and probably kill him).





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Konoe will be having relationships with several characters from the Lamento Beyond the Void series in this fan-fic. I wanted to do something with castles and knights--but it's going to be a little... twisted. And some of them may possibly be acting a little out of character.
> 
> I'll be adding tags as necessary. It's my usual rather nasty style, so be warned. I didn't start off using chapter summaries, but I am now--in the notes at the end of the chapter. Just avoid this one if you're triggered.
> 
> Also, I don't own Lamento - Beyond the Void or their adorable characters. They belong to Nitro+Chiral.
> 
> I *know* you guys aren't going to like this chapter. I apologize in advance. Stick it out with me, or just read the summary. God, I feel like such a sadist!

I’m jolted awake, my body exhausted and sore, but I’m alive. Rai came for me—he _heard_ me—but what happened? Where am I? I’m completely disoriented, and I hear an unpleasant noise—a muffled sound—someone struggling—someone struggling and pleading—but I can’t tell what’s happening.

I open my eyes wide, and the room is dark and familiar.

This is Master Leaks’ chamber, and I’m lying on my back in his bed, paralyzed after using my song, and my wrists are restrained with those weird magical sashes. What is going on? Why am I here? 

I feel like I fell from the frying pan into the fire. I strain to sit up and look around, but my stomach muscles will not function. It’s hard to see anything, but I can hear Leaks’ voice.

“Ah, your little Sanga is awake, so we can begin your punishment now, my dear son and heir.”

I hear the desperate sound of pleading—it's a familiar voice—muffled—but I cannot tell where it’s coming from. Someone else is in here with me, someone dear to me. No— _don’t let it be Rai!_ My heart starts to beat out of control.

“When I originally called those devils to the castle, I knew about their dangerous traits, but those were greatly outweighed by what they could provide with their skills as far as protecting this castle and the realm. I thought I _taught_ you this. We’ve had this _exact_ conversation before, only, what, seven years earlier, when you fought the _same_ devil and took his eye? I was _sure_ I’d taught you a lesson you would never forget.”

Again, I hear a muffled response. Ah—it _is_  Rai. I recognize his voice, even through the gag. Tears brim in my eyes, and I know to what Leaks is referring—the punishment, that whipping he gave Rai, after which he couldn’t walk for three days. Rai was only defending himself when he attacked Froud when he was so young!

“At least nod your head if you understand my words.”

Why is Leaks speaking like this? I try to struggle against my bonds and try to sit up, craning my neck to look in the direction of the sound. My neck actually functions a little, and what I see astounds me. It is my Touga, but he is bound, from head to toe, with the same black sashes that bind me, and his beautiful silver hair and pale skin are covered in blood—and I don’t know if it’s his or Froud’s. He is on the floor at Leaks’ feet, able to see me quite clearly. He is gagged, unable to speak. 

I’ve never seen him so vulnerable—and it looks like he has tears in his eye—and he looks genuinely  _afraid_. That frightens me more than I can say.

“Rai!” My voice is hoarse, and I can barely speak when I see his expression, and he shakes his head once, slowly, as if to say, “Do not make a _sound_.”

His warning does no good. I’m _terrified_.

“Please! Sir, Master Leaks, please! Let him go— _please_!” I beg. “Please don’t hurt him! This was _my_ fault— _all my fault_!”

The master of the castle throws me a dark look.

“Be quiet, kitten!” He waves a hand at me, and my voice is silenced. I can move my mouth but no more sound comes out. Is it a spell? It scares me, and my fur fluffs out in terror. “I _know_ what happened. The devil of joy came to collect some perceived debt he believed he was owed, and then my heir went out of his mind when he saw how you were injured. Now, I’m left to dole out justice for the death of that supposed immortal creature! Even if he _were_  at fault, understand, I _cannot_ have my heir indiscriminately murdering those who serve at my behest right under my nose—especially not after I’ve _specifically_ told him to stay away from that very _same_ devil!”

Leaks sighs exaggeratedly, one hand on his temple, signaling his irritation and waving the other in the direction of the bed. Mirrors appear directly above me and also over the headboard. 

Addressing Rai again, Leaks continues, “I _thought_ your last punishment was severe enough to make my words sink into that stubborn brain of yours—I heard you couldn’t walk for three days—but you apparently need a reminder. Now, perhaps I have something even more precious to you than you realize.”

“Mmm—mmm!” I can hear Rai pleading from behind the gag, but he is unable to move.

“Mind, I realize your little Sanga has already been through a lot today, and it is not my wish to do him permanent harm. However—if this is the only way to teach you your role, so be it!”

Only at _this_ moment, I realize Leaks’ intentions. He is going to punish _me_ on Rai’s behalf for Froud's death. I am _filled_ with fear _—_ adrenaline pulses through my body when I remember the first time I visited this chamber, and _that_ was how he treated me for his own pleasure!However, at the same time, I am grateful that I will not have to witness the silver cat being punished for rushing in to save me from something that was, in fact, my fault. In some ways—suffering punishment on his behalf is much better than the alternative. 

I try to make eye contact with Rai—try to make him _see_ me—and he is furious—angry, beside himself with rage and panic. I want to tell him that it’s _all right_. I will do this—I will _willingly_ submit to _anything_ if it means I don’t have to watch his punishment. I realize it may be hard for him to see—but Leaks won’t be able to hurt _me_ as much as he would be able to hurt Rai. I _know_ he won’t, if only because I’m the smaller cat.

“I release your voice for the sake of pain and begging,” Leaks says to me, wiggling his fingers over me again.

I feel the restraints curling over my arms and pulling my body up and turning me over—so I am now facing down on the bed. My tail lashes back and forth nervously.

“Please,” I beg. “Don’t make him watch. Isn't it enough for him to know I'm being punished, and see the effects later?”

“Ha, little one, _that’s_ your concern? Out of everything you could say, you think he shouldn’t have to watch this?” I feel a soft touch to my tail, right at the base, and my fur fluffs out in a fearful response. “Rai is the heir to _Sisa_ , not just to this castle. Like hell, he won’t watch this! And you don’t even know what is in store for you yet. I want this _burned_ into his mind! Even as the heir to all the land, one can’t always get what one desires. Even before one’s eyes, what one desires may slip right through one's fingers.”

Burned into his mind? I tremble with fear. “What do you mean?”

I hear Rai growl, but I can’t see him when I’m face-down. However, I sense someone else has entered the room, and I know who it is by his scent even before his claws reach out to touch me, stroke me, pet my body in that slimy, too-familiar way, and I try to shrink away. This is going to be bad—especially with Rai here watching. This is _not_ what I expected—not at all. 

It’s _Verg_. He drags his claws down my body and greets me with a growling voice. “Oy, this could _not_ have come at a better time.” I feel his claws slide down my spine and slip between my cheeks boldly, and I try to squirm away. “We are going to have some fun together, Chibi.”

“No— _please_ —no—don’t touch me!” I yell, and I feel the devil stroking my bristled tail, and I can hear Rai’s muffled protests. I don’t want him to see this—I don’t want him to him to see _me_ like this! I don’t know which is worse—that this is happening, or that Rai is watching this happen!

That’s when an electric shock shoots through my body, starting at the base of my tail—and it _hurts_ —sending a pulse through my hips and then waves of pleasure ripple through me—and then, a throbbing, yearning for my master’s touch begins to pool in my lower half as I am painfully aroused by someone who is _not_ Rai. The bite on my leg sears painfully, and I let out a low growl. 

“See, kitten, this will make things a little bit easier for you, even despite the bite,” Verg purrs. “I’ve been wanting to do this to you since you first arrived, but I never dreamed it would be like this. This couldn’t be more pleasurable—for me.”

He pushes my legs up underneath my body, and I try to resist, but I can’t even move.

“Come now, I know you can’t be _that_ tired—or does singing exhaust you so much? Won’t you get on your hands and knees for me?” I feel his hands stroking my back and my ass and my thighs—slipping in between them—and I am so sore there—and I want him to stop.

“Please—don’t touch me,” I beg again.

“Get up,” he growls, but I can’t. “Get up!” I just don’t have the energy—even when he yanks my body into the position he wants, I collapse back down onto the bed.

“I can’t— _please_ —I can’t,” I whisper, and I feel a sharp, stinging slap on my ass, and Rai growls fiercely from behind his gag.

“Leaks, lengthen his restraints, will you?” Verg asks.

My body is pulled back roughly, my stomach and erection dragging painfully across the mattress—I briefly wonder if I will have rug burns later—but I can’t really be concerned with it the moment. My legs are made to dangle off the end of the bed. Only my tail is able to move, and it trembles fearfully, at the base.

“Ah—ouch—ah—please!” I cry—and I scream when I’m spanked again. I’m in the perfect position for such an activity, my toes barely touching the floor. And I can hear Rai, hissing and growling from behind his gag. “Rai—just— _please_ —don’t look!” I start to beg. “Please don’t watch!” 

I can’t do anything to defend myself—all my power is taken from me—and I’m about to be violated for the second time today—this time, right before my lover's eyes!  _Why_? For the sake of teaching him a lesson?

This is crazy!

I’m crying now—loudly—and begging—and Verg is toying with my body—he is _playing_ with me. I feel his hands stroking my thighs—spreading them apart on the bed playfully so my toes no longer touch the floor and I feel completely helpless.

“ _Please_ —not like this—and Rai—don’t watch—just—close your eyes!” I am begging desperately, but I can still hear his voice, and he is angrily hissing and growling from behind that gag. I know he is still watching me. I don’t want him to see this. Tears are flowing down my face without ceasing.

“Are you crying already, Chibi? I have barely touched you! Well—I’ve spanked you, I suppose—but you know, I think you actually _like_ that, don’t you? Don’t you enjoy a little pain with your pleasure?” Verg hisses into my ear—but his chin is tilted up while he is talking to me, and I can hear Rai hissing in response. I wonder—is Verg looking at Rai while he is talking to me?  
  
I cry when I feel another stinging slap on my ass, and my tail is grabbed again—and another shock rushes through my body. I cannot reach the floor anymore, so my entire body lifts up off the bed this time—and I scream in pain. My ears ring sharply and continue ringing—then the waves of so-called pleasure course through my body—but they _aren’t_ pleasurable. They are painful now—making the bite on my leg throb, making my dick throb. _Excruciating_.

I feel both his hands rubbing my cheeks, spreading them apart, massaging me. He’s talking to me, too—about my body—and I try not to listen to his words.

“Froud—that guy—he did a number on you, didn’t he? He did a little to get you ready for me, I think, so you don’t need much prep from me at all, it seems. Opened up this little pink bud to a blossom for me. But you do look a little sore. Are you a little sore? Maybe right here?” 

I scream when I feel his clawed finger pressing gently against my entrance—so intrusive—a burning pain, a searing pain—that makes me shiver violently, but I'm unable to move, unable to pull away. If just his finger hurts so much—and I don’t think he even pushed it in—what is it going to feel like if he puts something bigger inside me? I feel sick.

“Please—don’t—please—I can’t,” I beg.

“Oh, but Chibi, the sound of your begging, it’s just too much for me to handle. I’d much rather you feel pleasure, of course. But this can’t be helped. Let me see if I can help at all with that. I have a special gift for you. This may hurt you a little, at first, but it should help you overall, I think anyway. Try to relax.”

I hear Rai crying out from behind his gag, and then I let out a terrified, pained scream. It’s a clawed finger intruding almost delicately on my tender insides—it's utterly disgusting—and it hurts even more than when he pressed against my raw, sore entrance. 

My body is still paralyzed, but reflexively, my hips buckle and my claws draw, and my fangs bare, and my fur bristles. Also, I turn my head to the side and vomit, all over the master's fine bedding. I haven't had much to eat today, but I can't help it. I'm so disgusted and in so much pain, all the bile just all comes up. I'm coughing so violently that my ears ringing, my body is wracked with pain and heaving.

“I said, _relax_ ,” Verg says, slapping my ass sharply. “It’s not going to help if you don’t relax.” That hand spanking my ass slips around dangerously to my front—which is painfully aroused.

My coughing and screams stop suddenly.

“N-no— _please_ —don’t—d-don’t touch—don’t touch me,” I barely manage to whisper.

“It will help you,” Verg says, his voice honeyed, his finger still inside my body, and something releases in there—it’s hot and liquid—what _was_  that?

I think Rai is begging and pleading behind his gag. I think he knows what is happening, but I don’t, and I am terrified.

“There we go—now we just wait a few moments and it should work soon. Then—you will _also_ feel pleasure. Won’t that be nice for you? See, now, Froud wouldn't do such a thing for you, would he? But as the devil of pleasure, that's what I'm about,” Verg whispers in my ear, still gently stroking my cock. It’s so disgusting. I don’t want him touching me—I want _Rai_. I don’t want anyone else, and this is _not_ the bite. This is me.

“Please stop, just let go of me! You don't have to do this,” I beg, through desperate tears. “And you—Rai—close your fucking eyes! Don’t you fucking watch this!”

Verg has pulled his finger out of me and is now tenderly stroking my ass, watching my face closely as he strokes my cock—which is responding. I mean—anyone’s would respond if they were touched in this way—but mine is responding even more because of the incubus bite.

“I don’t _want_ you,” I say directly to Verg’s face. “This is only because of that incubus bite. I _despise_ you. Your touch disgusts me. You disgust me.”

“Oh ho? Does it now?” Verg asks. “How does this feel, then?” He lets go of my cock for a moment and grabs the base of my tail, shocking it again. This time—after the initial painful shock, waves of true pleasure flow through my body, which surprises me, since my body hurts so much. It’s terribly confusing, and a few shocked pleasured sighs come out of my mouth. “So? Is it disgusting, too? What did you think?”

“What is happening to me?” My voice sounds strange in my ears—everything sounds like I'm listening to it through a tin can, and my ears twitch. “What is wrong with me? What did you do to me? What did you put inside me? Get it _out_! I want nothing to _do_ with you! I only want _Rai_!”

“And despite the pleasure you are feeling, you _still_ cry—look how beautiful you are when you cry and when you scream." Verg points my chin up to the mirror, forcing me to look at my reflection. I'm _utterly_ disgusted with the mess I see there. I look completely aroused. "No wonder the green devil couldn’t help himself. I think I won’t either,” Verg kisses my lips, almost chastely.

I feel revulsion at his touch, and I spit. Verg smacks my ass—another sharp stinging pain—which makes me cry out loud in response—but something else—a shudder of strange pleasure floats within my body, pooling in my hips. It’s incredibly disturbing. I hate this!

My thoughts are interrupted by the frightening sound of clothes rustling, and another sharp growl from Rai. I _refuse_ to look in the mirror. I will _not_ watch myself be violated in this way. I also feel leather pants pressed up against my bare thighs for a moment—and my tail is grabbed at the base—and I’m given another shock.

This time, my entire body lifts up off the mattress—and just after the initial shock of pain, when I expect those waves of pleasure to spread through my body, instead I feel torn open for the second time today—my tail is yanked upward, my cheeks are roughly spread apart, and my insides are speared with what feels like a burning knife.

I scream like I’ve been torn asunder—the wounds from Froud are reopened a second time—and I smell the scent of blood. And _then_ —the waves of pleasure pulse unpleasantly through my body from that shock Verg gave to my tail—and my screams get even louder and dissolve into something unrecognizable. I am hoping and praying that it _isn't_ pleasure. I am so disgusted—with Verg, with Froud, and most of all—with _myself_.

I feel liquid dripping down the inside of my thighs, along with the tears down my face, and I hear myself screaming at the same time, “Rai— _please_ —don’t look—close your eyes—look away— _please_!”

And a growling sound comes from Verg behind me.

“The white kitty is ignoring your wishes, Chibi,” he speaks slowly, emphasizing each word with another painful thrust—and I cry out with each one, though my cries are becoming weaker and weaker. “You are much too beautiful—subjugated like this—to look away from, I believe. I _do_ admire your spirit, though. And you—you feel _mighty_ fine—even as sloppy seconds, I have to say…” He makes an off-putting grunting sigh of pleasure, indicating his own delight and indulgence.

I receive another shock to my tail—which sends more waves of disturbing pleasure through my body—and each wave pulses over the searing pain—confusing me, confounding me, and utterly disgusting me and making me scream and cry. I feel like a _monster_. 

He brutally pulls my hair, lifting my torso up off the bed—making me scream again—ramming into my body over and over. But mercifully—it doesn’t last as long as I think it might. I continue my cries and pleas, and soon enough, Verg finishes, pulling out with a growl and grunt, climaxing all over my ass, my back and in my hair—spraying me with a sticky white mess of cum.

When he finally pulls out of me, I’m left a sobbing mess—crying, broken, sticky, bloody, shaking, trembling, but I can finally lift my head. I lift my head to look at my Touga in the mirror. The expression on his face looks like mine—he looks hopeless, broken, and utterly helpless—and to my horror, I see tears on his face.

I have to be strong—I _should_ have been stronger for him. What can I do for him now? The only thing I can think of is to mouth the words, “I’m okay,” before collapsing back to the bed, without being seen by Verg or Leaks. But I saw his eyebrows raise in acknowledgment.

I also hear a slow clap. What the hell?

Looking up in the mirror, I see Leaks towering over my body. I have blood dripping down my legs, and cum covering my back and my hair. I'm disgusting.

“You do not fail to disappoint, little one. Your voice has soothed me once again. I was thinking of whipping you after this as well, but your performance was _perfection_. Rai, my adopted son and heir, I want you to take a good look at this kitten here, and remember that what you see is _your_ fault. He is a broken crying mess of fur and fluids, all because of _you_. He is in pain because of what _you_ did. Keep in mind that if you should  _ever_ step out of line again, it will be this kitten who takes your punishment from now on, _not you_. Do you understand?”

I can see Rai in the mirror, and he looks defeated. And he looks so sorry. I also detect a murderous intent sparking in his eye that was _definitely_ not there before.

“Now, I will be sending Konoe to his room tonight. If you can behave yourself and show repentance, I will permit you to see him tomorrow. Otherwise, I will leave him to Razel and Verg for further training. Do you understand me?” 

I see a slight nod from my silver cat.

“Take the heir to the baths so he can clean himself up. And send someone else for the Sanga. He is to sleep in his own cell tonight. He is not to have any care till the morrow.” 

I’m exhausted, and more than anything, I simply want to rest in Rai’s arms. Not being with him tonight will be torture. I feel silent tears falling from my face, but I close my eyes after I watch my silver cat dragged away.

Moments later, a soldier comes for me. He scoops me up gently without making a sound and carries me from the room. He is very gentle, surprisingly so, and I fall asleep, completely exhausted, in his arms when he carries me to my cell. 

* * *

When I wake, I realize I am _not_ in my cell.

I’m in a small room, a little larger than my cell with an open window and it is dark outside—the moon of shadow is shining in the sky. I am lying in a bed with a stranger sitting at my side.

“Ah—you are awake. You need food, and your body is in desperate need of care,” the soft familiar voice says. I turn my head towards the voice, and I’m met with earnest deep blue eyes. It’s _Asato_. “I think you should let me care for you first. You are severely injured.” 

I can barely move, but I’m not sure I want Asato or anyone to touch my lower half right now, so I shy away from his touch. However, I find it so difficult to even change my position that I can’t really fight him off or protest.

“Ah—please,” I say. “It’s very tender.”

“I know. You are a small cat, and they were not careful about preparing you. Weren’t you in heat? Is this the silver cat's doing?” Asato sounds angry.

“No! Rai was _very_ kind to me. He was very careful. This was—I-it was—I-I was punished,” I reply.

The black cat drops the cloth he has been using to clean the blood off my ankles back into the bucket. It makes a rather loud sound.

“This was a _punishment_? You were punished... like this?” 

“Twice,” I say, almost listlessly. My voice sounds hollow and empty. “Froud raped me, and I called for help. Rai found me and killed Froud. Then, Master Leaks restrained Rai and me, and had him watch as Verg raped me a second time, to punish Rai for killing Froud.”

“That—that is more brutal than anything they would have done even my own hometown of Kira, and Kira is fond of clever, brutal punishments,” Asato replies. “Why didn’t Leaks simply punish Rai?”

“He _did_ punish Rai. After seeing his face, I think it was more painful for him to watch that than anything Leaks could have done to him personally.”

I feel the cloth against my calves now. Asato is gently cleaning the blood from my legs—and that doesn’t hurt. But I’m a little nervous the higher he climbs, and my body starts to tremble.

“Perhaps you should have been sent to Bardo. This may sting a little.”

“Please, Asato—maybe just leave it for now? _Please_!”

“I think it’s for the best to clean you up. You may have tearing that can leave permanent damage. If I clean off the blood, I will be able to tell. Let me do this for you.”

“But Leaks said I was to be sent to my cell without any bathing or care for the evening. I was to be left alone. And if he finds out I had help, I may be punished additionally. Or you might suffer. I can’t do this again, Asato!”

“Konoe, you need to calm down.” Asato gets up for a moment. “Here, why don’t you drink this?”

I’m given a small cup. I am slightly reluctant, but I am terribly thirsty. Also, I don't have many options here, and so I take a sip. It burns my throat going down, but then immediately numbs my throat afterward.

“This is awful. What is it?”

“It will help you. Drink all of it. It will help you relax.”

“What is it?”

Asato doesn’t answer, just waits for me to drink it, expectantly, so I comply. I do worry about being punished, or worse, Asato being punished. Or _even_ worse, Rai being punished. What is Rai doing now? He was covered in blood. How much of it was his? I hope he is all right. I hope he is receiving care.

Suddenly, the room seems to tip to the side a little.

“Whoa!” I'm surprised by the sudden movement.

“Lie down, now,” Asato urges, pushing my head back to the mattress. “Close your eyes.” He strokes my hair gently. “I will return you to your cell after cleaning you up, and I’ll be sure to leave the bucket there with you, so it looks like you cleaned yourself up, all right? You have no need to worry.”

The world looks very blurry, so I obey and close my eyes. My body also starts to feel numb, for which I am very thankful. I can hardly feel anything when Asato starts to clean off the parts of me I was so hesitant to let him touch—he is very gentle, very kind—and I wonder why.

“You are very kind to me,” I whisper.

“It would be foolish not to be kind to Konoe,” Asato replies. "Konoe—Konoe is very beautiful and very special."

I drift off to sleep.

When I wake later, the world is still a little blurry—and I’m still in Asato’s room. It’s dark now, and the moon has moved some in the sky, so it’s late at night—but I am _not_ in my cell. I cannot really move my body, and it feels numb and heavy—but I feel very warm. There is something heavy covering my back—heavy and warm—and I realize Asato is in the bed with me, sleeping soundly. 

Wait—I _cannot_ be here. What if they come for me in my cell and I’m not there? I don’t want to be punished again! I can’t let Asato be punished, and I cannot let Rai be punished—and I can’t let Rai see me be punished like that again. That would be too painful!

I try to wake up the cat sleeping next to me, but I can’t move enough of my body. I can move my tail and my head, so I try squirming around. I try to talk, but no sounds come out. What was the stuff I drank? I try to hum, and I can’t even do that.

I get frustrated and worried, and the only thing I can do is cry quietly. More tears—it’s all I can do. Eventually, my breath hitching is what wakes the sleeping black cat, and he is mortified to find me in tears.

“What is the matter? Konoe, why are you crying? Are you in pain? What do you need?”

I need to speak, and I can’t.

He tries guessing. "Does it hurt?"

“Fraid.” I manage.

“You are afraid?”

I nod.

“Ah. I see. Why?” 

“Cell.” 

“Ah. Oh! Yes, of course. I just didn't want to leave you there alone and injured and cold. Come, if you wish.” 

He scoops me up carefully, wrapping me in a blanket, again, treating me like I am something delicate and fragile, and he walks out of his room, silently. He moves without making a sound through the halls, keeping to the shadows. 

He opens my cell door and sets me down gently on the mattress, curling me up on my side so I face the door, then he covers me carefully with the blanket but leaves my butt open to the air. It feels too vulnerable, but I can’t move. I look up at him, waving my tail desperately. 

“No—please—” I don’t want him leaving this injured part of me so exposed—especially not if I can’t move or defend myself, even if it’s hidden against the wall.

“Shh, you’re all right. It’s okay,” Asato rubs my ears gently. “You will be fine in here. The medicine I gave you should wear off in another hour or two, and no one will bother you during that time. No one will see you, and you should expose that skin to the air. It will be better for healing. I know it feels strange—you are such a shy kitten. But first, you are beautiful. You have no need for shyness. Second, there is no permanent damage. Don’t worry. You are still lovely. Just relax and sleep.” 

“Mmm,” I understand his point, but I’m uncertain.

“Would you like to come back to my room? Would you like me to stay with you?” Asato asks. “I will stand guard if you like.”

I consider. Why is he being so kind to me? I can’t ask him to do either of those things.

“N-no, ’s okay,” I reply, my words coming back, and my teeth chattering just a little. 

“All right. You will be fine. I promise. You sleep, now. Try to rest.” Asato strokes my ears again. “These ears—they are so soft.” He lowers his face to mine and gently whispers, “You know, Konoe, if you were mine, I would never, ever let you be treated this way.”

My eyes widen at the comment, and a small shiver goes down my spine. This was _not_ Rai’s fault! It _wasn’t_. I don’t think—at least—I don’t consider it to be his fault—although, if I know him even a little bit, he is probably blaming himself now. I feel terrible about this. I really do. Tears brim in my eyes again.

“Ah, don’t cry. You need to sleep, now.”

Asato carefully brushes the corners of my eyes and touches the tip of my hooked tail. My fur fluffs up in response—a little bit fearful. But he turns on his heel and leaves me in my cell, closing the door behind him, locking me inside.

I hear his very quiet footsteps retreating, and I am alone now.

More than ever, I miss Rai—I miss the silver cat—with my entire body and soul. The thought of him suffering alone, grieving over what he witnessed, thinking that my pain was his fault and his responsibility—it is too much to bear. I burst into tears thinking about it. I miss his scent, I miss his strong arms, the feel of his soft white tail wrapped around my body, his warm body next to mine, the sound of his voice and the rumbling of his purr.

Eventually, however, I exhaust myself, and I cry myself to sleep, alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER SUMMARY:
> 
> Konoe passed out--from overusing his Sanga song--and he wakes in Master Leaks' chamber. Leaks is very, very displeased with his heir, for killing Froud. He does not care about the reason. Perhaps there was a good reason to kill him, sure, but he does not care. Froud was Leaks' responsibility, and Rai knew this, and now, Rai is going to pay for it.
> 
> And now, Leaks has the perfect weapon to use again Rai: Konoe. At first, Konoe is relieved that he doesn't have to watch Rai get punished by Leaks since he doesn't think he could handle that.
> 
> Rai is restrained and gagged with those lovely magic snake sashes and gets to watch this whole affair.
> 
> Konoe has his wrists restrained, and our favorite devil of pleasure makes an appearance. Basically, he brutally rapes Konoe--giving him an aphrodisiac which confuses the shit out of the poor kitty's body--and shocks him and spanks him, really enjoying doing this in front of Konoe's lover. Many times, Konoe yells for Rai not to watch, but he does just the same. It's brutal and mean.
> 
> And Leaks rather enjoys it. Enough so Leaks doesn't feel the need to whip Konoe in addition--like he had originally planned to do. However, he does keep the two separated for the evening, sending his "son and heir" to the bath to clean himself up, and sending Konoe to his cell.
> 
> A soldier comes to collect Konoe, who is devastated not to have Rai's comfort right now. But he is exhausted and goes to sleep when he is carried off to his cell.
> 
> However, when he wakes, he does not wake in his cell. He wakes in Asato's room. Asato is pissed. He knows Konoe has been hurt, and he's sure Rai is at fault in some way. Even when Konoe tries to explain it, Asato won't have any of it. He offers to help clean him up, and Konoe is like, um, no. Asato gives him some catnip liqueur--super strong medicinal strength--to drink, which basically numbs him up, sedates him, and puts him to sleep.
> 
> When he wakes again, he's still in Asato's room, with Asato sleeping behind him, and he can't move or speak. He gets really worried about being caught--and either him, Asato, or Rai being punished because of it, and he cannot stand the thought. He wakes Asato with his crying--Konoe cries a lot in this chapter, poor baby.
> 
> Asato brings him back to his cell and sets him up for the evening, telling him that if he were his, this kind of thing would never happen to him.
> 
> Konoe tries to go back to sleep but ends up worrying about Rai and missing him terribly. He cries himself to sleep.
> 
> [This was a really, really shitty chapter for the two kitties! But I have to get them motivated for the takeover. And seriously, I write mean shit when I'm in pain.]


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings: references to past rape and abuse, threats of rape, recovery issues, trauma.

I wake, shivering in my cell. I have a blanket covering me, but the temperature in here is colder than I’m used to—there’s no fire, but more importantly, there is no cat warming me. I cannot believe how quickly I’ve become accustomed to his weight, his size, his even and quiet breathing.

Tears are already sliding down my face and I haven’t managed to open my eyes all the way.

I think the moon of light may be in the sky—it’s hard to tell since my cell is mostly underground and my window is so small—but I’m all alone in here. I don’t want to discount the care I received from Asato—he was kind to me—but more than anything, I want to be with my Touga. He should be here soon, shouldn’t he?

The thought of being left to Verg is too much—and my stomach turns over just thinking about him. Remembering the feeling his hands on me, how cruel he was, how he uses pleasure as a way to get back at others or subjugate them. I feel my revulsion climbing up in my throat as bile.

The more I think about it, the more I remember, the more my skin crawls and my stomach roils—and I find I am gagging, feeling myself heaving and choking. I need to find that bucket—and I make it just in time. Nasty yellow bile projects from my mouth, and when I violently cough it up, it’s horrible. It reminds me of Verg—the bile I’ve left in the bucket—yellow, bitter, unpalatable. It leaves my body shaking and weak.

And then I freeze. I remember Leaks’ words, as he spoke them to Rai. He _might_ be able to see me today if he repents. Otherwise, I will be left for additional training with Verg and _Razel._

_Razel._

Thoughts of the red devil shoot through my mind, and the latest one, the memory that sticks the most, is the one in which he had me pinned against the wall outside the dining room when I was dressed in all my finery after having spent all day suffering from Verg's and Igaryx's attention. He was caressing my cheek, moving his hands over my body as he spoke, as I recall, to emphasize various points. His words still echo clearly in my head:

“What I wouldn’t give to drag you to my chambers this _instant_ , to teach you a lesson in humility! I’d beat you till your lovely voice could no longer cry for mercy, caning this fluffy little tail till it stops all suggestive movement. Then I’d strip this excess finery from your body and take you over my knee, spanking this tight little ass until your cheeks were the color of my hair. Then I’d fuck you—taking you gently at first and then pound you so hard you couldn’t walk for days and _still_ make it the most _memorable_ night of your life. You’d be _addicted_ to me—coming back to me again and again for more in spite of yourself, in spite of your useless pride, in spite of the punishment I’d continue to inflict on your body.”

I remember the response my body gave, too—he had grabbed my tail, spanked me, palmed my cock, giving me little tastes of his intentions toward me—but the brutality of what he had in mind brings tears to my eyes and make shivers run across my body—I’m quaking in terror of just the memory of him. He is insane!

Froud has had his way with me, and Verg has had his way—now the only one left is Razel. I am shaking in fear that Razel will be angry that was not invited to the party in which I was apparently the main feature. He will want his own turn. I’m _sure_ he will find a way to take it—perhaps collecting me when I least expect it or cornering me in the hallway.

Now, instead of hopefully waiting for my silver cat’s footsteps, I shake with fear that Razel has something horrible planned for me and is lurking just outside my door. 

I am still trembling in the back of my cell when I hear someone approach. I do not look up, and keep my face turned toward the wall, even when the door is opened. I am too scared to even breathe!

“Konoe?” a soft voice questions me. I recognize it as Asato’s, yet I do not look up. I still may be punished for his help last night, and even my tail quivers in fear. Perhaps he has been sent here on Razel’s behalf. “Konoe, are you all right?” 

I do not respond, simply staring at the wall.

“You have been given bath privileges, Konoe. You will feel so much better afterward, and Bardo will care for you,” Asato says.

I still can’t say anything. My chest aches with loneliness—I am missing the silver cat. The bite on my leg is burning and throbbing, and I’m crouched low on the dirty mattress.

“What is wrong, Konoe? You are acting strange. Didn’t you sleep?” Asato comes to scoop me up, and I visibly flinch, and I actually let out a small shriek when he tries to pick me up.

It does not stop him. He tries to meet my gaze while holding me in his arms. But I feel much too vulnerable—I’m naked, broken, bruised, hurting. I am _afraid_. I don’t wish to be touched. There has been entirely too much touching over the past 24 hours—I am afraid of any more. I am afraid—even of him.

“M-m-may I p-please w-walk?” I beg, my lashes sparkling with tears.

“Konoe, you cannot possibly walk!” Asato sounds slightly annoyed. “What has come over you?”

Just the realization of what is likely to happen to me today—that’s all. I’ve only realized that what happened to me yesterday is likely to happen _again_ today, instigated by Razel this time, and I am powerless to stop it!

“Please, may I just _try_ to walk on my own?” I’m begging Asato with tears sliding down my face.

“If you must, but you must not be late or delay,” Asato says. 

“Thank you, thank you so much!” I don’t forget to thank him profusely, but I get the strange feeling he’d rather not have only my _verbal_ thanks. It could be paranoia on my part, but a creepy sensation crawls up the nape of my neck. 

I stumble after him, holding my thin blanket around me like a support, needing to grab the walls beside me to keep from falling down. Graciously, Asato allows me to walk the length the row of cells before he sweeps me up over his shoulder and carries me on his way. In truth, it does take me a long time to stagger around on my own. 

A small startled yelp comes out of my mouth when I’m handled so suddenly and without warning—I don’t _like_ being touched without warning, and I cry out again—which is unusual for me.

“What is wrong with you, today, Konoe? You know, I’m not going to hurt you, right? I’m only taking you to the baths. You will feel better. However, you are expected now, and I cannot delay.”

I try to settle down and obey, but I’m restless, afraid, and nervous. My thoughts are running close to the edge of panic. Am I being cleaned up for Razel’s use? Will he be coming to collect me? Or will Verg be seeing me again? I can’t stand either of these thoughts, and I desperately try to push them from my mind, but they take over my brain mercilessly, and I cannot control them.

Asato quickly brings me into the bathhouse, carrying me directly into the shower room while calling for Bardo. He sets me down on a stool there, where I try to relax, listening to the sound of the running water. When he leaves the shower room, I feel peace when I am alone. I try to take a few deep breaths, my breath shuddering. These showers—this is where I sang for Rai only a day or two ago, isn’t it? 

 _Rai_. How is he doing? Is he suffering? Is he blaming himself? Is he feeling as lonely as I am? Is the image of what was done to me burned sufficiently in his mind? Will he ever want to touch me again, or have I been spoiled for him? Has he had enough? Has he discovered that being close to me, being intimate with me, is actually a _weakness_ that others can use against him? Will this close off his heart to me for good? 

A few more tears slip silently down my face. I ignore them, looking down at my bare feet.

I feel a hand softly touch my shoulder—and I jump to my feet with another surprised yelp, trying to escape—all my fur bristling fully. I’m still a mess—my fur is sticky, my hair is covered in, well, I don’t want to think about it, but I can still smell Verg’s strong scent surrounding me from yesterday. I feel disgusting. I leave most of my blanket behind when I jump up, so I try to cover myself with my hands since my tail won’t stay still.

“Hey, it’s all right, it’s just me. You’re all right. Remember? This is a _safe_ place. _Relax_ ,” Bardo says, his voice calm and quiet. “Listen, I know you’re not feeling like yourself right now—but we’ve got to get you cleaned up, all right? Think you can do it yourself or do you want to do it like we did last time with the towels? How is the bite on your leg faring?”

So many questions—I don’t know where to start. In fact, I can’t even form one single word, even when I open my mouth. I stare at the tiger cat, and he gently pushes me toward the shower, which is already running.

“Come, you’ll feel better,” he coaxes gently.

Using cloths like he did last time, he helps clean my body with soap and water, and using a comb for my hair, he shampoos my hair several times—and it feels good to get all the residue and that stickiness that I don’t want to think about out of my hair. I flinch every time a towel or the comb touches me, though my movements become less pronounced as the shower drags on. A few more tears fall when I watch the soapy water go down the drain, and I feel my chest hitch in a strained sob.

“That’s is—just wash it away. Wash that experience away. Go ahead and cry if you need to. It’s all right.” Bardo combs conditioner through my hair as well and we rinse it, and then he helps me dry off.

I skip soaking in the pool, however—as nice as the large pool looks—and he guides me to a cot instead. 

“You may not like this much, honey, but I’ve got to check you out. I need to see what they’ve done to you. Rai—he told me what happened yesterday.” He lays me down on my stomach, and my body starts to shake and shiver.

Speaking to me like he would a small wounded animal, Bardo gently guides my legs underneath my body. He folds them underneath me, so I’m on all fours, and then he has me lower myself down on top of my legs, curling up in a small ball. My lower half is resting on a cushion on top of the cot, which raises me up a little, so he has better access to that part of me.

I feel him give my tail a gentle stroke, along with my ears. I feel very, very exposed, and very, very vulnerable. And even just sitting like this—it _hurts_. My stomach aches and I feel nauseous. My tail quivers.

“Sh—you will be all right. Are you in pain? Are you afraid?”

I nod my head.

“Okay, let’s start there. Why don’t I give you something for that, first?” Bardo pulls a small flask from the basket at the side on the floor, and he pours some liquid into a cup. “Drink.”

I obey—and it has that strong, burning minty taste. Is it catnip liquor?

“It should numb you up in a few moments and help you relax. We will wait for a bit. May I brush out your hair and your fur while we wait?”

It’s nice that he asks, and I give another brief nod.

I flinch every time the brush touches me, but I notice that each time, it gets a little easier to handle. Am I becoming used to it—or is that the medicine working? 

Soon, I start to feel a little numb, and my stomach settles a little. It doesn’t hurt anymore, and I start to relax—I even give a small sigh when Bardo moves the brush to my tail. He brushes out the fur on my tail carefully.

“Is it working? You look a little more relaxed, much less tense. I’ve never seen you like this, though. I’m so sorry this happened to you.”

I want to ask about Rai, but I can’t form the words. All that comes out is, “Rai?”

“Hmm? How was Rai? Hmm. He will be all right. Although, he was very upset. He wanted to visit you right away—but I discouraged him. I told him if he disobeyed Leaks’ orders, you might be punished again, and more severely the next time. Now, they have a tool they can use against him, and he knows it. He’s never been in a position like this. He’s a very strong-willed cat—and he has always been strong on his own. But caring about you the way he does—this is a new experience for him. Kitten, I know this seems sudden, but I think that big silver cat cares about you more than he cares for his own life. He feels responsible for what happened to you—both for Froud and for Verg.”

I sigh quietly. But what happened with Froud was my _own_ fault, I think.

“There—your fur looks beautiful. Now, I will examine you. It shouldn’t hurt. If it does, let me know and I will stop.”

I feel empty—my heart is empty inside—and I feel Bardo’s cool and lubricated fingers (without his claws, thankfully) carefully examining me. There are a few places that burn and sting terribly, even with the medication, and I cry a little, but I try not to move. 

“So—I see no serious damage, but it looks like you were not properly prepared nor were you lubricated sufficiently. You have some micro tearing inside. I’d suggest letting this part of you heal—and it _will_ heal, easily, within a few days or a week. No stitches are needed, so that’s good. And you will go back to being as good as new.”

I will _never_ feel the same again—not after what Rai witnessed, I think. Why did he have to watch? Even when I asked him not to? _Why_?

“Let’s get you a robe, OK? Although—you will heal better if you leave yourself open to the air.”

“Rai?” I ask before Bardo leaves.

“What about him?”

“Soon?”

“Ah—I’m not sure. I’m not sure who is coming to pick you up. He is supposed to be able to see you today, I’ve heard.”

Bardo steps out for a moment, leaving my body open to the air. I feel so vulnerable. My body shivers again—from the tips of my ears to the tip of my tail. What if Razel comes? What will I do if Razel shows up? 

I’m really afraid. My body is paralyzed with fear, and I'm covered with sweat.

Bardo returns and slips the robe over my arms and onto my shoulders, leaving it there as a blanket, covering me.

“Ah, you’re shaking. Do you need something else? I wonder, do you have a fever? Why don’t you just rest a bit?”

“Please,” I beg.

“Do you want me to tie the sash, too?”

“Please.”

I turn to my side and Bardo ties the sash, and I curl up, making myself as small as possible. I flinch again as I feel a soft touch against my ear—it’s meant kindly, but my ear flicks down.

“I’m so sorry,” Bardo whispers. “Just rest, if you can.”

He brushes the hair from my face, stroking my ears gently and also kindly ignoring the tears that drip from my eyes. I’m so scared. What if Razel comes? What am I going to do if Razel comes?

I continue taking deep breaths, trying to find the remaining peaceful numbness from the catnip liquor that Bardo gave me. I try to let myself fall into that numb feeling—and try my best _not_ to think about Razel—but in the back of my mind, all I can hear is that warning voice— _what if Razel comes to collect you? What will you do then?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Konoe wakes in his cell, missing Rai something fierce. He is not quite feeling himself, needless to say. He's a bit traumatized, to say the least. He realizes now that since both Verg and Froud have fucked him, Razel will be super pissed--and he remembers the specifics of Razel's threat the day when Verg had Igaryx bite him.
> 
> Konoe at first was excited to see Rai again, but now is shaking with fear in memory of what Verg did (vomiting when he does) and then in anticipation of Razel is going to do to him.
> 
> Asato ends up coming to pick up Konoe to take him to the baths. Even he notices something isn't quite right.
> 
> Bardo helps Konoe in the baths, and he is nice to him, but poor kitty is very jumpy--and it's natural to be this way, of course, after his experience. He also gets an exam, and Bardo determines that Konoe will be all right--well, considering what happened, he has no serious damage, anyway. He gives Konoe some catnip liquor anyway, for the exam and for pain.
> 
> And then lets him get dressed and rest. Konoe tries to sleep, but he can't seem to get him fear under control.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally an update!
> 
> Triggers: (vague) references to past severe abuse. Konoe is somewhat traumatized.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a short update, but better than nothing, right? We need to get this kitty back on his feet!

I wake up to shouting.

“I don’t give a shit! I’m here now, and I’ll deal with the consequences! Just let me take him out of here!” I think, but I’m not sure, that it’s Rai shouting. I haven’t ever heard him so angry, and it’s a scary sound. I flinch at the tone of that voice.

I can hear Bardo talking to him, trying to calm him down.

“Talk to him _here_. If you weren’t given specific instructions that you’ve been forgiven, that you’re now permitted to take him back to your chamber, _he_ will be the one to suffer the consequences of your mistake, and he can’t take anything else,” Bardo is trying to keep his voice down. “You know that red-haired demon is probably more than eager to get his hands on him, don’t you?”

I hear a fur-raising growl in response—it literally makes all the hair on my body stand up and fluff out.

“Just—let me see him. I won’t touch him, I won’t take him anywhere. I need to make sure he’s all right.”

Bardo sighs.

“Afterward, I’ll talk to Leaks and make my proper apologies and get permission.”

“All right, but don’t take him anywhere. And you’d better be snappy about it.”

“It’s not like I could leave before now,” Rai snaps, irritatedly. “My door was barred from the outside. Why do you think they keep me in that damned tower?”

I hear footsteps approaching and I cringe, despite myself. I take a deep breath, trying to relax my body—and with that breath, I inhale a lungful of Rai’s scent. Ah—it smells _so_ good—so comforting—so _right_ —and I burst into tears.

“What—what is this?” All the fury, all the rage he was just expressing melts, and he pulls me into his arms, his nose in between my ears, indulging my scent the same way I am his.

I can’t speak—my body is so wracked with sobs. It feels weird to have anyone touching me—I still feel so dirty—and to have him holding me makes me feel so guilty! I can’t calm myself.

“Shh, shh. It’s all right. It’s all right. You’re safe now. I’m here.”

“But you can’t stay!” I burst out. “You have to leave me again! And even if I can come with you, that could happen again—and it could be worse! I’m your biggest weakness, don’t you see that? I’m the worst thing to have ever happened to you!”

My tears make my words crumble, and I feel like something is coming apart in my chest.

“Stop this—you’re _not_! Stop,” Rai says softly. “You’ve got it all backward. This was _my_ fault. Froud took you because of me—because of what _I_ did. You were punished because of what _I_ did. Will you ever forgive me? I couldn’t sleep last night, wondering what had become of you—what would become of me if you couldn’t forgive me. I missed you so much.”

I look up at Rai, who is peering down at me. He brushes tears from my eyes.

“There is nothing to forgive,” I say, and I press my nose against his shoulder, and I whisper, “You’re supposed to do the same to me.”

I feel Rai push his nose against my shoulder, tentatively. It feels warm.

“What are we going to do?” I ask.

“First, you need to relax. I’m going to hold you till you are calm,” Rai says simply.

“You said you wouldn’t touch me,” I whisper quietly.

“The old man can’t see over here,” Rai murmurs. “Second, I’ll beg forgiveness like the heir is supposed to do. Then, you and I are going to work on this song of yours. We now only have two devils left—and we will get rid of them, too—but I’m not willing to pay that price again.”

I shudder slightly.

“I’m so sorry.”

Does he think—does he hold _himself_ responsible for what Froud did? What Leaks had Verg do to me? He watched—he saw _everything_. I can’t imagine seeing something like that. The incubus bite on my leg burns terribly—throbbing in the midst of all of this—and it starts to interrupt my thoughts.

Interrupting them with thoughts of how nice his hands feel on my body.

Why am I thinking about that now?  
  
I tentatively stroke his hair, running my claws through it gently.

“How are your wounds? Have you received care? Bardo tried to tell me, but I confess I wasn’t listening very carefully.”

“Yes,” I answer. I don’t elaborate.

“Konoe, how are your injuries?” I feel a nudge on my chin, and he is expecting me to meet his gaze.

“I have some internal injuries and tearing that did not require stitches, mostly due to violence and lack of lubrication,” I say mechanically. “I am to rest that area of my body for a few days or up to a week and I should heal.”

“I see,” Rai sighs.

“I feel…” I start and let my voice fade away.

“What. What do you feel?” Another nudge on my chin, but I do not look up. “Konoe, I would like to know how you feel.”

I kind of _have_ to respond if he asks like that—that sigil will burn me if I do not obey. Does he realize that? I still hesitate, and I do not meet his gaze.

“Dirty. Used. Broken. Like you should never touch me again.”

A small gasp hits my ears and immediately two strong arms pull me close.

“No, no, no,” he whispers quietly. “That isn’t right. It isn’t true. There is nothing that you could do, nothing that could happen to you, nothing that could be done to you that would change how I see you.”

“But you saw… _everything_!” It comes out in a small hiccup.

“That was to injure me—and to injure you,” Rai whispers. “To control us both. It’s how he works—how the lord of the castle operates. He’s cruel to the bone. It was the most painful thing I’ve ever experienced—I would have done anything to exchange places with you. You have deserved _nothing_ that has happened to you. And everything that has happened to you is _my_ fault.”

I feel him stroking my ears with one of his hands, keeping the other one wrapped around me tightly.

“Listen, we can get through this—if you will fight by my side. Don’t give up, little one. Although, I don’t blame you if you don’t want to have anything to do with me after this.”

“No—that’s not…” I start again.

“Shh. It’s okay. You are precious to me. Let me do what I have to do, and I will come back for you, all right?”

His arms release me and I start shaking again immediately.

“Are you cold? What’s the matter?” Rai looks very concerned.

“I’m afraid,” I confess.

“Ah, I’m so sorry,” his expression and his face look broken. “I promise, I will come back.”

He gets up and leaves, saying something to Bardo on his way out. I hear Bardo murmur something in reply.

Within a few minutes, someone else comes for me—and it _isn’t_ Rai. I feel slightly sick.

It’s Asato, and that’s only a little bit of a relief. He leans over and peers into my face.

“The silver cat sent me,” he says, without much expression or enthusiasm. “It’s _his_ fault this happened to you. It’s _his_ fault you are hurt like this. But he asked me to watch over you till he is allowed to again. Come with me.”

What? _No_ —I don’t want to. I don’t _want_ to go. I want _Rai_.

“Wait—he said he’d come back,” I protest, but it’s too late. I’m already scooped up in Asato’s arms. I flinch a little when his hands brush my ass and thighs.

“I know, and he will, but until then, you’re in my care,” the black cat says.

He wanders out of the bath, giving Bardo a nod and wave.

I’m shivering in Asato’s arms when we walk through the dim hallways of the castle, scared out of my mind that we will come across Razel or Verg.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally an update to this little fic. 
> 
> Asato takes a broken and suffering Konoe to his room and has some harsh words about the heir. He is asked to bring Konoe to the master of the castle's room.
> 
> Plans are made, between Leaks, Rai, Razel and Konoe.
> 
> Trigger warning: references to sex and violence.

Asato returns me to his room—the room I found myself in yesterday evening for a few hours. He places me gently on the bed and then leans against the wall, his arms crossed.

My teeth are chattering, though it takes a moment to realize what the sound is before I realize that I’m making the noise. It’s the sound of my teeth rattling around in my mouth.

“You do realize, don’t you, that it’s _his_ fault you are suffering,” Asato repeats.

I stop abruptly. Asato has moved from the wall to the bed, perching next to me. I feel him stroking my back through the thin blanket.

My face is deliberately turned toward the wall, but he still looks at me. I can see him trying to make eye contact, but I keep my face turned toward away. I don’t want to hear this. I thought he was my friend! I feel tears burning my eyes.

“He asked me to look after you—because he knew he couldn’t do it himself.”

His hand drops a little lower, and even over the top of the blanket, I don’t like how it feels, touching my ass and my thighs.

“Please don’t,” I beg. I don’t know if I’m asking him to stop talking or to stop touching me or both. My voice comes out covered in the tears I’m trying to hold back. “It may be my fault he is getting punished, for all you know. It’s the first time the master of the castle has been able to use another person against him.”

“So if he loves you so much, why won’t he release you? He could just let you go! To stop your suffering!”

I sit up, pushing Asato away from me.

“First, Leaks would never allow it, because I owe a debt to this castle. And second, at this point, I would never leave him here, alone, because I am…” I look away again.

“You are what?” Asato asks.

“I am his _Sanga_.” I look directly into Asato’s blue eyes. He is definitely surprised.

“You’re a Sanga?! I have heard a new voice has been heard in the castle, but I didn’t know the voice was yours,” Asato says quietly. “But you can pair with any Touga you choose. Why not pair with a Touga who can protect you?”

“I don’t want protection!” I exclaim. “I want… a bond with him. His _love_. I’m… drawn to him. And I really don’t have the freedom to choose anyway. I am a slave here. I was brought here for his benefit.”

“Do you think it’s _love_ when a person in power over you who _could_ take advantage of you _doesn’t_ take advantage of you? That’s just common courtesy! You have so little world experience and so little experience with other cats! It’s just how I was when I first came to this castle, too. How do you know he isn’t just _using_ you? How do you know he actually loves you?”

“He came when I called for help,” I say, remembering with revulsion what Froud did to me—how he had it planned from the beginning to end.

“Perhaps he knew Froud would plan such a horrible thing, and Rai had been wanting revenge from long ago. Didn’t the green devil take his eye years ago?”

“He did, but that was long over. He hasn’t thought about revenge in years. And what’s it to you, anyway?” I ask suddenly, sick of his endless questioning. “Why does it matter so much to you?”

“What the heir does is of no concern to me at the moment,” Asato says. “However…”

“However what?” I ask.

“What _you_ do and what is done to _you_ is my concern.”

“Why? What do you care?”

“Konoe—I think you are special— _too_ special to be treated this poorly. Especially if you are a Sanga. There hasn’t been a Sanga in many years, and yet you are beaten and raped!”

I have to confess I’m a little surprised to hear these words from the Kiran cat. Yet I ask, “Don’t you serve Leaks, too?”

Asato glares at me without saying anything.

“You know what Leaks did to me, didn’t you? When you dropped me off with him? There’s no _way_ you couldn’t have known.”

Asato’s glare slides off his face, revealing a much more vulnerable expression in its place.

“Um, well,” he replies, rather sheepishly.

“He wanted me to _sing_ —no, that isn’t quite it,” I say. “He wanted to ‘hear my voice,’ to soothe his pain and troubles. He apparently still pines for my father, his lover. He told me a long tale about how he loved him and ended up killing him—accidentally, it seems—but he is glad to have me to take his place. I’m afraid to be alone with him again, because of what he will do to me. But if he asks for me, you will bring me to him without hesitation, won’t you?”

Asato gives me another sheepish look.

“You have to, I understand. It’s your _job_. So _you_ can’t protect me here, either. I’m reaping what I sowed. I understand that. I may not have known about the taxes I owed on my house and land in Karou since my mother died when I was just a child—but just because I didn’t know doesn’t absolve me from responsibility. This is all my fault.”

“Konoe,” Asato starts.

He’s interrupted by a knock at the door, and the sound surprises me and makes me jump. Sudden sounds and movements still affect me strangely—they _terrify_ me.

Asato gets up to answer the door.

“Is the slave with you?” a voice from outside asks. “The master is asking for him. Bring him to the lord’s chamber.”

 _No._ I cannot go back there. I feel nauseated, and my body starts to shake.

“I’ll bring him right up,” Asato closes the door and turns to me, finding me curled up in a fetal position on the bed. However, I force my body to move—and I get to my knees on the floor, lowering my face to the ground in between my outstretched hands.

“Please, _please_ , Asato,” I beg, my voice trembling. “I _cannot_ go back to that chamber. What was done to me there—only yesterday—it’s too fresh in my mind. I cannot be brought back there. _Please_ , don’t do this.”

“I have to follow the commands given me. You will be fine, Konoe. I will wait for you—”

“Do you mean you will wait outside the door and listen while he beats me senseless?! Or while he watches me being raped again?!” I cry, looking up at Asato’s face, tears pouring down my face. “He is using me to get the white cat to comply with his wishes. I _know_ something must have happened, and I am afraid! I have injuries, and some of them should not be touched, or I will suffer permanent damage! I need to be left alone and I need to heal. I am so scared! _Please_ , Asato! Help me! Please!”

“Konoe, if I disobey a direct order from the lord, not only will he punish me, but he may also punish you and the white cat as well. Is that what you want?”

As small hopeless sound leaks from my mouth. I am trapped and afraid. I don’t have a choice, and my heart is racing fearfully in my chest.

“N-no,” I whisper. “B-but—”

“Then come along. Don’t fight, or you will only make it worse.”

Asato easily lifts me off the floor.

“You are even lighter than when you first arrived. Are you not eating? The palace food is good—you should be getting regular meals.”

I think about his words. I’ve been used so regularly that I rarely get a chance to eat.

“Do not struggle,” Asato warns. “If Razel sees you resisting, he will beat you, and take utter delight in it.”

I shiver with revulsion, and Razel’s threat echoes in my head. He still has it out for me, I know. I don’t know if he desires me, or if he simply enjoys the act of subjugating others. It doesn’t matter either way, however. I need to keep out of his way.

“M-may I walk?”

“No,” Asato says. “We need to get you there quickly. I will carry you.”

I hang my head, my ears and tail drooping, but I submit. I wince when he touches my butt and thighs. They are still incredibly sore. I don’t want to do this. I don’t know how I will get through this. But I submit nonetheless. I don’t want to make anything worse! 

* * *

Asato knocks three times on the door of Master Leaks’ chambers before entering. He walks in, still carrying me in his arms. I do not look up. I have my face downcast, but I can smell my master is still in this room, and that gives my broken heart a little lift.

However, it also makes me wonder… Did his negotiations not go as well as he’d hoped?

“Please deposit him over there.” Leaks’ voice is deep and calm.

I’m dropped on the floor, and I immediately assume a kneeling position—mostly to protect myself—and I prostrate myself before the lord of the castle.

“Ah, he is certainly beautiful when he is submissive,” Leaks murmurs.

“He is always beautiful, and I don’t think a Sanga needs to be submissive,” Rai grumbles. My ears perk up to the sound of my master’s voice, and the sigil on my leg begins to throb. I resist the urge to look up at his face, but it’s a constant fight. My tail starts to lash with my effort.

“See how he fights his rebellious nature? He wishes to appear submissive before me, yet he longs to look up at the sound of your voice,” Leaks says softly.

“That’s not it,” Rai says. “He is suffering from a bite from Verg’s incubus. He is compelled to look toward the sound of his master’s voice.” Then, there is a short pause before he addresses me gently. “Konoe, just relax. Feel free to keep your eyes and face lowered for my sake.”

The sound of Rai’s voice enters my ears like a caress, sending shivers down my spine. My entire body quivers with delight when I hear it. But then—waves of relaxation come over my entire body. I look down and feel at ease. I don’t feel like I am fighting myself in submitting to the master of the castle anymore. I am even able to take a deep, relaxing breath and get my body under control.

“That was surprisingly kind of you, my son,” Leaks says thoughtfully. “I never thought I’d see you care about another person in this way. I’m glad I thought to bring him to the castle. You like this kitten very much, don’t you?”

“I do. He is special,” Rai says. Those words also have a soothing effect on my body—almost in the same way catnip liquor has on me—I feel slightly drunk, slightly numb—even the pain in my body is eased by the sound of his voice. I feel tears pricking the corners of my eyes and I close them quickly to prevent them from falling unexpectedly.

A few moments pass and Leaks turns to me, stroking my ears.

“At ease, kitten. You will be here for some time. We are working out some details.” He turns back to Rai, while I get on my knees, sitting back on my haunches with my hands in my lap. I keep my eyes on Rai. I cannot believe how much I’ve missed him—I want him touching me so much right now. “Konoe, I’ve called you here because we have a small problem, and I think you are part of the solution.” 

“The solution?” I look at Leaks before quickly looking away, remembering that Razel has told me I have no right to look at the lord directly in his face. 

“You may make eye contact with me if you wish. I do so enjoy looking at your face. It’s beautifully familiar,” Leaks says, rather cryptically. That’s right—I do look a lot like him. Why is that?

“Thank you, sir,” I say, although I keep my gaze lowered demurely.

“You see, yesterday, when I came up with that punishment, I may have inadvertently started a feud between Razel and Verg. I wasn’t aware that Razel was also interested in you, little one, and he has been biding his time. Now, he has heard both Froud and Verg have had their turns with you, and yet, he has not yet spent the night with you. I’m at a bit of a loss as to what to do.” 

I glance over at Rai, and he does not look pleased, but he looks terribly, hopelessly resigned.

“I’ve heard you were injured, were you not, from yesterday’s… activities?”

“I was,” I reply. “Bardo says I’m to let the entire area rest and recover for a week.”

“That is what my son has told me as well,” Leaks says. He refers to Rai as his son, oddly, and Rai bristles slightly at each reference. He dislikes it. “I would like to keep the peace among the members of my household. And while it is not my wish to cause you permanent injury, as soon as you are deemed fit for duty, I would like to lend you to the devil of wrath for an evening.”

It feels like a bucket of ice water has been poured over my shoulders, and I cannot prevent a sharp intake of breath.

“But—but haven’t I already been punished enough?” I ask, my voice small and stammering. “ _Please_ —he has threatened to _hurt_ me! What have I done to deserve this?” 

“Nothing at all. It’s only to appease the people who serve me. And you, my heir—you look less than compliant. Do you have a complaint?”

“Leaks— _Master_ Leaks,” Rai tries to regain his composure, “I thought you’d assigned this kitten to _me_. I will be responsible for his training and his behavior. Since when do you value the feelings for the devils, or fairness, for that matter?”

“It isn’t a matter of Razel’s feelings or fairness,” Leaks explains. “This was ordained long ago—while Shui was still living. When I first recruited the devils’ help, I promised them access to a Sanga, but I wasn’t about to give up my own. I figured the next Sanga could spend some time with them. And now, this kitten has fulfilled that obligation with all of the devils except Razel. A single night should fulfill that obligation, and then, as far as I’m concerned, you may take over his training. Surely you have no complaints.”

I look at Rai’s face, and he is trying to keep his fangs covered, trying to suppress a growl.

“Another option is to get it out of the way sooner, and hand your fluffy little kitten to him _tonight_ ,” Leaks says to Rai while stroking my chin gently. “I just assumed for his safety and comfort, you’d want me to wait a few days for him to recover.”

I’m shaking violently, and tears slip down my cheeks. I don’t _want_ to go to Razel. I am afraid of him. 

“Please, sir,” I look up at Leaks, pleading. “Isn’t there another option? Isn’t there something I could do—perhaps for you? Perhaps I could do something for you that would convince you to change your mind?”

“I appreciate the thought, little one,” Leaks says, moving a hand to my ears. “You do remind me so much of your father. And keep in mind, just because I send you to Razel does not exclude you from serving me.” 

A violent shudder rushes through my body, and I feel vomit rising in my throat. I desperately swallow it down—or I try to, at least—but my neck is craned to such a degree that I am having a hard time. Instead, I start to gag. I sound quite desperate. I make a motion with my lips—shaping them in a plea. The idea of Leaks beating me in addition to serving Razel—instead of spending much-needed time with my master—does _not_ appeal to me. I am scared to death.

“Sire, please, he is frightened. He looks terrified. Release him before he gags,” Rai requests politely.

Leaks considers and then releases my chin.

I am able to choke the vomit back down, along with my fear, though I cough a few times, bracing myself on the floor with my hands, still shaking.

“I have to say, I rather enjoy seeing him in such a state of fear. It pleases me. It makes me wonder what sort of sounds might come out of these lips,” Leaks says, brushing his thumbs over my lips.

“Please, sire, in the meantime, may I keep him with me? For his protection?” Rai asks. I can hear his voice trembling slightly. “He is not well. I do not think he would please you as much as you think he would, just yet. He is not himself. Why not give him a few days to recover? He has suffered much and has been traumatized. Honestly, I don’t think he’s even comfortable around me at this point. Let me see what I can do to help him.” 

“Hmpf,” Leaks hums, stroking his chin. “I will give you three days. Then, after dinner on the third day—and I expect you to attend dinner with him, having him dressed—or rather undressed—in something appropriate for his station—I would like him delivered to my chambers. I won’t keep him for the whole night but only to calm my nerves. Whether he sings or cries for me is up to him. If you can get him to sing, it would probably be easier on him, but I doubt he will be up to the task by then.”

Rai sighs quietly.

“As you command,” he replies. He looks down, defeated.

“Then, when he is healed, he will be spending an entire night with the red demon. I will give him a week from today, that is, four days after he sees me for that event.” Leaks looks down at me again. I am still on all fours, shaking fearfully. “Look at me. Do you understand, little one?”

I tip my head up and I nod. 

“I’d like an audible response from you since the timbre of your voice is so pleasant. Learn from this. Whenever I ask you a question, I require an audible response.”  
  
“Yes, sir,” I reply obediently, my voice quivering as much as my body.

“That is all. I suggest you use your time wisely. I’ll see you at dinner three nights from now. You are not required to attend dinner if you do not wish until then unless you’d like the practice.” 

“Thank you, sire,” Rai replies. He stands up and walks over to me.

My body flinches when he towers over me, and I hear a small defeated sound come from the white cat. I can’t help my fearful response. I look up at him sadly, and then, I reach out my hands, stroking his legs, touching the back of his knees tenderly in apology. I hadn’t intended to flinch. It was simply an automatic response.

I’ll be given to Leaks, and then to Razel. I don’t know which is worse—but I dread both. No—Razel will be worse, I think. I think Leaks will simply beat me. It will hurt, but I’ve done that before. He frightens me, but he doesn’t scare me as much as the demon does. I suspect Leaks will not violate me. 

Before picking me up, Rai strokes my hair and my ears several times, tenderly and gently. It feels good. His voice lowers to a whisper.

“We are done here. You’re going to be all right. Try to push all this from your mind. You may come with me now, all right? May I pick you up?”

I nod my head, and then remember to give an audible answer to him as well—but before I can, I’m already in his arms.

Ah—he smells so good—and his arms feel nice around me. He feels more like home than anywhere in this castle. I immediately settle into those arms, despite the pain I feel in my lower half. I try to ignore it, and I press my nose against his chest, breathing in deeply. I just want to be surrounded by his scent. His hair drapes over me—and it’s soft. I let it fall around me, and I close my eyes, enjoying the sway of his footsteps, as we return to his chamber.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rai finally gets Konoe back in his care for some much needed time together.
> 
> He has some problems getting his distracted, but injured Sanga to eat, but is able to come to a compromise.
> 
> Konoe shares some of his feelings and worries, and Rai has a solution.
> 
> There is some sex in this chapter. Probably, I should have waited till tomorrow to post this, but what the hell. This little story is in a dire need of an update!

When we arrive back in Rai’s quarters, I feel even more at home than ever. It smells nice in here and I can finally relax. He doesn’t quite seem like himself, either—but I’m such a mess I can hardly tell.

“Relax,” Rai says—remembering he can command me, soothing me with the sound of his voice. “You don’t have to be afraid, Konoe. You have been flinching every time I touch you. I understand why—but I don’t like it. You can relax. I’m not going to hurt you.”

I look down—he has placed me on the floor in front of the table, and I have curled my feet underneath me. There is a spread of fresh food in front of me—but being in here, surrounded by his scent, there is only _one_ thing I can think about—and it isn’t eating.

“You need to eat. When was the last time to you ate?”

I look at the food, and it’s lovely—fresh fruit—it looks nice—crusty, freshly baked bread, sliced cheese, cold meats, butter, and some other spreads—this cat seems to always have cold food, I notice. He pours something to drink in a glass—and places it in front of me, and then he sits down right behind me.

This isn’t helping—having his body right behind me like this? No—I can’t.

“Um,” I say. Rai piles up some stuff on a sandwich—and he’s piling cheese, meat, and what?—Fruit? Yuck! It’s all on the same piece of bread.

“Open up,” he says, not asking, he’s ordering.

I make a whining noise, but I comply because if I disobey, the sigil burns my thigh. I take a small bite, and he shoves a bite of the sandwich in my mouth. I protest heavily, though the fruit is actually pretty good with the meat. I’m surprised.

“What? When was the last time you ate? _Eat_. Don’t be difficult.”

“I don’t want it,” I turn my head away, pushing out my lower lip in a pout.

“Come on, what’s the problem? You’re so much lighter than you were—just eat-” but I don’t let him finish his sentence. Instead, I turn around in his lap and kiss him—climbing up and purring, clawing in his hair, grabbing his face, pulling his cheeks his close to mine, and sighing into his mouth.

“You’re being difficult,” Rai purrs into my mouth, stroking my hair and my ears. “And you’re not listening to me. I told you to eat. How are you disobeying me?”

“Because I know this isn’t what you _really_ want from me,” I whisper. “You don’t want me to eat... at least you don’t want me to eat _food_.”

“Konoe.” My fur ruffles up—and a shiver runs through my body when he says my name.

“What?” My voice comes out soft and sexy, and I kiss the tip of his chin.

“I want you to tell me what you have ingested over the past two days.”

“Mmm... I don’t remember... some water? Maybe some bread?”

“Turn around and sit your cute little ass down before I make you,” he whispers ever so softly in my ear—also, he might be petting me through my robe just a little bit, too. “And eat your dinner.”

“Please?”

“I’ll see what we can do _after_ you eat something. But if I take care of your… issue first, you will want to sleep. So drink your juice, at least.”

I heave my body around, settling down directly on top of him—which I realize was a mistake—I should not be moving my body around quite so enthusiastically—and I wince. My ass _really_ hurts—and my tail bristles.

“Ahh—did you hurt yourself? See—we need to take care of you, Konoe. Slow down. We have the time. We should take things slowly. Just relax and eat. You’re all right.”

Not _enough_ time, I think.

“Three days, at least—it’s the best I could do so far—and we can get you to sing for Leaks—and I’ll figure out what to do before you’re sent to Razel.”

“I don’t want to see Leaks again!” I blurt suddenly with food in my mouth. I can hardly hold back the tears. 

“Don’t worry about it now,” Rai urges, stroking my ears and my hair gently. “Konoe, don’t worry about it.”

“But I _am_ worried! He doesn’t really want me to sing—he wants me to cry and scream—and I can’t do that again. I don’t want to be punished again. I don’t know what he will do to me next time. I can’t take anything more!”

“He wants to hear your voice. I watched him—while you were being punished for my sake—and it’s your _voice_ that captivates him. Yes, he loves it when you cry. But I think you could soothe him with your song, too. We just need to figure out how to get you to sing, all right?”

“I know how to sing,” I say. “I just don’t want to do that with him.”

“You sang for me when Froud took you,” Rai comments, still stroking my hair with his hands. “Perhaps you can do the same for him. At least we can train.”

“I don’t _want_ to!” The tears are coming, just about ready to fall again, and Rai puts a finger on my lips, silencing me before I can say another word.

“I already told you this, but I will tell you again. This is my command to you, Konoe.” My fur bristles when he says these words and my body trembles a little. “You need to calm yourself and stop worrying. I said I would help you. I don’t want you to be hurt like that ever again. I won’t send you to Leaks or Razel unless I’m sure you can go without being hurt.”

“But—”

“How are you managing to defy me?” Rai asks directly. He touches the sigil on my thigh, slipping his hand under my robe. It is hot, but it doesn’t hurt as much as it did. “Is this wearing off?”

“N-no,” I answer. My body certainly doesn’t think so, anyway. Unless these feelings are something different. Is this just me— _wanting_ him? Do these feelings have nothing to do with the incubus? The thought terrifies me.

“Then stop worrying. It’s bad for your digestion.”

What a mothering thing to say, I think. I look up, wondering if I actually said that aloud. Apparently, I didn’t since he isn’t glaring at me. But he doesn’t look exactly pleased, either. He looks a little lost, sort of sweetly confused.

“Eat,” he repeats.

I huff a little bit and take another bite. The more I eat, the hungrier I feel, and then I start to feel a little irritated about being so hungry. He was right. And that bugs me. What am I supposed to do? Just submit to him?

It’s my purpose here, after all.

“You know, if I were to escape from the castle, they wouldn’t be able to use me against you,” I say, with food in my mouth.

“You wish to leave the castle?” Rai’s voice suddenly changes. “You would be much safer if you weren’t with me. I know that. I’ve said as much to you before—that I think you suffer because of me. Especially now—my love for you will be used against me, and you will suffer because of it. Do you _want_ to leave this place?”

He hasn’t looked at me directly, but I know what his face must look like.

I turn around—I’m practically in his lap, after all. And he looks like a lost, little boy, in my eyes. My heart breaks.

“No. I don’t want to leave you. I _never_ want to be apart from you, Rai. The last two days have been so painful for me—and that was just two days! I don’t know how I would live without you. But I do wonder if my presence here is making things that much worse for you. I’m a weakness.”

I feel a few tears slip down my face.

“Konoe.” When he says my name, the sigil on my thigh takes its full effect—sending that shivering sensation through my body, expectantly waiting for his command. “You are precious to me. You are my precious Sanga—and I love you with all my being. I would never send you away of my own choosing. But if you want to leave, I will respect your wishes, and I will assist you any way I can.”

“Rai,” I whisper. I’m not stuck here for my entire life? Although, being with him for all my youth doesn’t bother me so much. “Please. I’m only afraid. And I’m feeling... strange. My body has been suffering since Froud and Verg touched me. It’s been longing for... its master.”

I glance up at Rai through lowered lashes. But I’m injured, and I don’t know what to do.

“I’m still injured, I know—but perhaps you might command me to feel no pain?”

“Konoe,” Rai says, burying his nose in my nape. “I’m sure we can work something out that will _help_ you and not hurt you. I would _never_ hurt you—unless you wanted me to.”

I’ve eaten plenty of food, and Rai gives me something else to drink—it’s a catnip potion, I think, in an alcohol base. It tastes minty and sweet on my tongue, but numbs my throat when I swallow it. It also makes me feel a little lightheaded, and frankly, even more amorous than I was feeling a few moments ago.

My heart rate and breathing pick up, and I start to sweat.

“What was that?” I ask, slightly confused.

“That was a healing potion—it should help you relax and also help you be slightly less anxious. Bardo thought you were terribly anxious when he saw you last. This should help. I don’t want you to be afraid of me, Konoe. I won’t hurt you—but if I do something—anything at all—that scares you, I want you to tell me right away, even if you think it’s silly, okay?”

“All right,” I murmur. I feel nice and relaxed, now, though. It feels so good lying back in Rai’s arms—like I belong here.

“Konoe—I want you to stay with me—in the _present_. Don’t think about anything coming up in the future, and don’t let your mind wander to anything in the past. Tonight, what I want from you is for you to stay right _here_ with me—be _present_ —to really _experience_ all of the sensations in your body. Do you think you can do that?”

Rai lifts me up gently and sets me on the bed. Then—he does a few things that are strange. He puts out all the fires—even though it’s a rather chilly night. The fireplace may still be lit, but the screen behind it is very dark, so I can’t see it or hear the flames crackling. Also—instead of oil lamps, I notice he has replaced the lighting with guiding leaves. It gives the room a soft green glow that I find very soothing. And he looks beautiful in this light.

With the fires gone—my body unwinds even more.

“Konoe, I want you to relax first. I want to make love to you tonight—and I will—but I want to love your entire body. Will you allow me to do this?”

“My entire body? What do you mean?”

“Will you trust me enough to let me start, and if you don’t like it, I will stop?”

“Um, all right.”

“I thought of blindfolding you—to help you concentrate on the present sensations in your body, but I think that might be too frightening. So let’s try this without a blindfold. Come on over here.”

Rai is on the edge of the bed, and he gently strips off my robe. I startle just a little bit when he does, but his hands on my skin are so warm. Then, he puts something on the bed and rolls me on top, face down. It’s a furry blanket—warm—I’m not sure, but it feels like animal skin, something silky and soft, almost downy, against my naked body. It almost feels vulgar to have something so wonderful touching my naked stomach, thighs, and dick—which is already hard.

“Uwah,” I protest softly. “Wh-what is this?”

“Don’t worry, it’s easily washed, so don’t worry.” My ear flicks down when he whispers softly into it.

Then, I feel something drizzled on my back—it’s warm, and I can feel the mint tingling my skin. It’s warmed massage oil, I think—and then, Rai’s strong, large hands start spreading it out over my shoulders and back and neck, even down to my bottom, thighs, and legs.

But he works methodically, starting at the top of my body—my neck and shoulders, even my scalp and temples—giving me a firm massage. Strange, almost pained sighs drip from my lips when his hands pull the strain from my muscles and tendons. He works with a knowledge I didn’t know he had, and it feels relaxing and enchanting.

Kneading into my shoulders, his fingers work out the knots that have settled deep in my muscles, and he eases them out. Some of the work is painful, but it feels amazing when he is working—he adds a little more oil as he goes along. When he works on my arms, he pulls them out to my sides, and even works on the joints of my fingers, which feels good since I have been clenching my fists so much. Each knuckle gets attention, and he kisses each finger, too.

It feels like he is increasing blood flow to the limbs in my body—but that can’t be true. It must be an illusion. And then, he works on my back—slowly up and down either side of my spine. It’s heavenly—an absolutely wonderful feeling—even when my back cracks strangely. He doesn’t crack anything in my lower back, and once he gets that low, he starts to massage my gluteal area, hard—digging in with his hands and maybe even his knuckles.

I gasp out loud—especially when the firm touch moves down my thighs and continue. It feels amazing. Then, his large hands flatten and massage both my legs, pulling from the outside to the inside—and I can’t help but spread myself a little wider and allow this touch—even as invasive as it feels.

My calves are massaged in the same way, gently at first and then firmly, and he cares for each leg in turn, stretching out at the hip firmly and then bending at the knee and massaging my foot. My ankle, the sole, the arch, and even each toe gets special attention—I think he even pops a few toes in his mouth.

I’m amazingly relaxed and purring into that furry soft blanket when he says, “All right. Now, let’s have you face front.”

My ears lower in embarrassment, but he graciously allows me a towel to cover my erection.

He starts from my feet and moves up my legs—being careful not to bruise my lower body. He massages my knees, though—and they tickle slightly.

When he gets to my thighs, he pays extra attention to them, slipping his hands between them sneakily. I start getting a little breathless, and Rai notices, but doesn’t pay me any mind. He moves to my hips, massaging the bones carefully, and then even my belly and abdomen, which feels strangely intimate.

He moves up my chest, softening his touch around my nipples, and I inhale sharply at the smooth, slick feeling. It almost feels like he is licking me—only with his fingers—if I close my eyes—and I find myself responding again, eagerly, all my desire pooling in my waist and hips. I find I want to close my eyes, but Rai is right here in front of me—and my curiosity gets the better of me.

I peek through half-closed eyes, lowering my lashes—watching his expression as he touches me. He has a tender, almost reverent look on his face—just from massaging my body. He believes I am something special. It makes me feel so good—especially after...

And I gasp. I realize he will be touching me after both Froud and Verg have raped me—violently. And I start to panic. I don’t _deserve_ this kindness—I feel _dirty_ —I feel _used_ —I feel—

“Konoe.” His low voice interrupts my thoughts. “Are you doing your best to stay here, in the present with me? Not thinking about anything else—no past experiences, nor what may come? That is what I want from you.”

“Rai...” I sob out his name, trying to sit up, but he pushes me back to the bed—no, he _lowers_ me, gently, tenderly. “I-i d-do not d-deserve this t-touch, y-your k-kindness, this t-tenderness. I feel v-violated and d-dirty-”

“Konoe. I understand how you must feel. But I disagree. To me, you are my precious lover, my irreplaceable Sanga, my darling kitten. I want you to enjoy my touch—let me spoil you, treat you how I think you deserve to be treated—just for tonight, try not to think about anything but here and now. Do you understand?”

I nod.

“Look in my eyes.”

I do, lying back, feeling the soft fur of the blanket against my still just slightly oily back.

“Can you do this without a blindfold? Want to try covering your eyes? Or simply closing them?” His voice is so soft, so patient.

“I will close them,” and the moment I do, he kisses both my eyelids. I don’t flinch, either.

He continues the gentle massage, rubbing my shoulders, my arms, and my neck, stretching it out slightly, massaging my scalp and face gently.

I know he is kneeling over my body. I can feel the warmth of his body heat over me, and also the long strands of hair brushing against me.

He leans down and kisses my lips again—gently at first—tenderly.

“Konoe, listen to me.” My ears perk up—they have to, because of that stupid sigil, but I keep my eyes closed. “There is nothing that you could do, nor that could be done to you, that would ever make me love you less. I need you. I want you—all of you—just as you are. Even when you are hurt and healing—I want you. I want to protect you from all the evil in the world—and soon, I will be in a position to do just that. But we must be patient. I will help you with your song. You are so strong, Konoe. You are powerful. And together, we will get through this.”

His words settle something deep in my heart, and I take a nice deep breath. I do trust Rai. I know he can’t do everything in the castle—but he has influence, and he is clever. I trust him. I would walk through fire for him. My heart starts to settle and my body starts to burn with desire.

“Rai,” I murmur. And I shift around in discomfort. My body feels awfully strange—I feel no pain at all, which is weird. “Rai—please—would you let me love you?”

I hear him chuckling a little, and I open my eyes. His face is right there.

“I told you I would take care of you, didn’t I? You can open your eyes if you like.”

I do—and I watch as he strips off his clothes. His vest is unbuttoned and tossed aside. Next comes that silk blouse, untied at the neck and pulled overhead, his silver hair spilling over his chest, leaving that wonderful scent everywhere it lands.

His stockings are pulled off, and then the breeches unbuttoned. He slides them down his hips while facing me—and I see his fur is bristled already—that fluffy white tail arcing happily behind him. Even his ears look slightly larger, and I want to lick them.

He pushes his underwear off his hips as well, and he is incredibly aroused. He makes no attempt to hide from me, and I shiver slightly. He pulls the towel covering my hips—it’s obvious that I’m erect anyway, but I still blush just the same.

“Anything— _anything_ you want,” I say, and I feel my mouth watering as I look at his naked body standing before me next to the bed. “I will do _anything_. I don’t care if it hurts—I only want you.”

Another beautiful smile—pearly white fangs are much more obvious when he is aroused—and I wonder, does he know how handsome he is when he is excited?

“Please—just _touch_ me. I seem to be having trouble moving.”

“Ah, That might be the catnip. It can sedate some cats, and you’re on the small side. But I’m not going to hurt you.” He climbs up on the bed, crawling on top of me, and it nearly takes my breath away again. I feel like I might pass out.

“Oh, gods,” I whisper.

He kisses me, harder this time—my mouth, his tongue—his fangs, my tongue—our lips meeting, and I feel myself purring loudly and lewdly, sighing uncontrollably. I’m unable to control my voice.

And I feel something else—that familiar vibration—just from feeling him so close to me—it’s a song.

“I-I think I may sing,” I whisper. “Is that all right?”

“Please do,” Rai says, “Nothing would make me happier.”

My bones start to vibrate first, deep inside me, and then my flesh and muscles, and then my skin and even my hair. The song starts out quiet and gentle, but it blows up as soon as it reaches the surface of my body, as though it has been stuck inside me, waiting for the right moment to rise to the surface.

It seems to say, “You’re beautiful. You are mine. My Touga, you will always be mine. Never leave me. Thank you for loving me—and I love you with all my heart and soul and body.”

It’s a demanding melody, I realize, but I cannot change it—my eyes are open, and I run my hands through Rai’s hair. He is reaching for something at the bedside table, and I see it’s more of the massage oil. I enjoy our skin to skin contact so much that I don’t think much of it—feeling his chest push against mine. Then, he moves my body, gently, sitting me up in his lap. We are very close, our bare chests nearly touching.

My legs are sprawled out behind him on the bed, the soft fur of the blanket underneath me, and he is looking at my face intently.

“Konoe, I want to pleasure you—well, both of us—together. Is that all right?”

My ears flick forward curiously. I’m not sure what he means, but I’m sure he can’t enter me like this, can he?

I’m about to open my mouth when I feel his hand surrounding my cock—squeezing it—lightly at first—but against something else much smoother, hotter, and larger than his hand. I gasp lewdly and startle, bristling out my tail, a shiver going up my spine and ruffling it out to the tip.

“Give me your tail,” Rai orders me.

I obey—still breathless from that single touch. He’s touched my dick before—plenty of times—but this feels so different. First, the oil is slick and smooth, so the strokes feel like velvet. Second—being pushed up against his cock—which, frankly, is so much larger than mine—so much hotter—it feels overwhelming. I mean, this can’t feel as good to him, but when I look up at his face, and he watching me—he looks so full of passion and lust I can’t believe anything else.

The feeling is so warm, so intimate, and the sensations I’m getting from my cock—his fingers on the back and side, moving us together—and on the front—gods, I can feel a vein, his rim, occasionally his tip and those thick drops overflowing from it—what a sexy sight, right in my lap! It’s so amazingly sensitive I can’t keep quiet.

“Konoe, your tail,” Rai’s husky demand sends another shiver down my spine and back.

He is massaging the base of my tail with his other hand at first but makes his way down toward the tip—my most sensitive part. I start making more noise, the closer he gets. I’m already so close to coming I don’t know what to do.

“Ah—Rai! Please—I’m close—please,” I beg, and spontaneously, I reach out behind him. I’m on his lap after all—and grab his tail with both hands. Trapping its movement, he suddenly stiffens, thrusting up his hips beneath my body, and that makes me cry out. I quickly pop the tip of his tail into my mouth, and a beautiful sound escapes his lips.

It sounds like a gasp and sigh and purr—all at once—and it’s gorgeous.

He leans forward and takes my lips briefly, in spite of his tail in my mouth. Then he leans up and attacks my ear, and I sigh again when he thrusts up once more.

His hand is moving much more quickly, and I feel him press against the tip of my cock—and I purr and almost scream in pleasure. I’m coming—my song changes slightly—and I release right into his palm—my vision blanching and pleasure shooting through my body and up my tail.

Instead of stopping the movement right away, however, he uses my come to lubricate us just a little longer—and then I hear him moan a little louder, give one more thrust with his hips and then he comes, too. He catches his come with the towel I’d used to cover myself.

Those extra movements allowed me to ride out my orgasm in a lovely way, and I am purring like crazy when he finishes.

“I—didn’t know you could do that,” I say quietly.

“Do you feel a little better?” Rai asks. “Before you go to sleep—let me give you something else to drink, okay?”

He gets up from the bed—and I notice he is unstable on his legs, like a newborn foal—adorable, I think. But he is desperate to get me something to drink.

He brings me more juice, which I finish happily.

“Are you hungry? Can you eat more?”

“I’m fine. Thank you,” I say. I smile softly.

He touches my face. 

“There it is—that sweet innocent smile. I’ve missed seeing it, so much.” He kisses my mouth. He also gets a warm cloth—from the fireplace—has he been heating them all this while? And he wipes down my body.

“The oil won’t hurt you, but you shouldn’t be sticky.” He doesn’t do my entire body—I notice—just where I might be sticky and where he is planning to groom me.

He also puts out the guiding leaves and crawls into bed with me.

“Thank you,” I whisper. “I really needed that.”

“This does not mean you cannot talk to me about your feelings, Konoe. I just wanted to show you—without words—that I mean what I say. What was done to you was violence. It was not sex. Do you understand?”

“I think so.” I find myself wiping a few fresh tears.

He licks them from my face and kisses my nose.

“Gods, you are so adorable. But let’s sleep. And you sang for me again. I was so touched, Konoe. I’ve missed your voice. Nothing makes me happier than to hear you sing.”

He cuddles me up in his arms—and we don’t need a blanket that way. He’s so nice and warm. He grooms my ears till I fall asleep, and I finally feel at peace—not worrying about anything.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit! an update! It’s a short one, but long overdue. I’ve been slightly distracted with other fics, but this one will be finished! :)
> 
> Rai and Konoe come up with a concrete plan to deal with Leaks and Razel, and this describes their first day implementing said plan. This is mostly a plot-filling, fluffy chapter, a littl angst.

When we rise the following morning, I’m feeling a little better. I wake to gentle grooming on my ears and Rai’s scent, and I feel relaxed and comfortable.

“I want you to practice your song today. As much as possible—I want you to sing. Your father, Shui, he could play whenever he wanted without this exhaustion, but he was older than you. Perhaps it’s like training a muscle?” Rai murmurs softly in my ears. “I want you to be able to enchant Leaks. You will be safe if you can sing of your own volition. I think you’ll be able to enchant the red demon as well. Do you know what either of them wants from you?”

“What they want?” I echo. There’s a gentle pause, and I think for a moment. Razel’s threat rushes through my mind, making me bristle my fur once again.

“Relax. You’re safe here. Don’t think about their threats or their previous treatment of you. Think about what they _want_. Has Leaks said anything specific?”

“He wants me to _soothe_ him,” I say. “My voice—even my pained cry—it’s what soothes him. I think he regrets killing my father. He... misses him.”

“He is lonely?” The silver cat sounds amazed. 

“Maybe?” I’m surprised, too. “I’m not sure he wants to live anymore. I think he wants to see Shui. If I could have only heard my father sing...”

“I don’t think you have to,” Rai says. “Shui sang a lot of love songs. Perhaps sing something of loneliness? Imagine what it might feel to be lonely?”

I consider. “Maybe he longs for Shui’s forgiveness?” 

“But can you grant such a thing? He might see through it.”

“I think my father forgave him, even as he was being killed.”

“How do you know that?” Rai asks.

“Leaks told me.” I pause for a moment, thinking about the story Leaks told me—completely separating his words from that horrible whipping he gave me. “Do you know why I have Leaks’ face?” 

“What?” Rai looks at me suddenly, turning me around in his arms. “I-I’ve lived here many years, and I know the lord well, but I have to confess, I did not notice.”

I bristle the fur on my ears. What exactly does he see when he looks at me? Has he been looking at my ass this entire time??

“How could you not have noticed?” I ask, unable to keep the accusatory tone from my voice. “Except for the color of my fur, I look like a younger version of him.”

The silver cat looks at me carefully, running his fingers along my cheek, chin, and lips. 

“There are... similarities... between you,” he says quietly. “The color of your eyes and hair, the shape of your ears and chin. But you are your own cat, Konoe. Your ears are much larger. Your tail has a unique shape. Your voices are _completely_ different. Your voice reminds me of your father’s. You have a fire behind your eyes unlike Leaks, a way of expressing emotion with your face and body that is completely unlike him—it makes you look completely unrelated, in my eyes. The lord of this castle just seems... flat in comparison.”

I don’t say anything for a moment. I just look at him. 

“I find you excessively attractive—utterly appealing—and I am not attracted to the lord at all. I have never been compatible with him.” Rai strokes my back gently. “The idea of you singing for him—for any reason—is revolting to me. But the alternative is too horrific to bear. And so, you will sing. Are you happy with my answer?”

My nose is kissed gently, and I purr softly but grumble quietly. The silver cat smiles at me.

“What about the red demon? What does he want?”

Panic rises when I think of him, and my breathing increases. 

“Calmly, Konoe. This is a _safe_ place. I know he has made threats. Do not think of those. Think of what he wants from you.”

Razel’s voice echoes in my mind—it will not leave— _teach you a lesson in humility! I’d fuck you so hard you couldn’t walk for days and still make it the most memorable night of your life._ I shiver with revulsion and bile rises in my throat.

“Oy!” That icy blue eye is peering back at me seriously, having taken hold of both my cheeks. “ _Don’t_ _panic_. Take a deep breath. What is it—exactly—that he finds appealing?”

“Wrath?” The word slips from my mouth. Then I hear the demon’s voice echo in my head again, just before he threatened me: 

> But you—you have a unique way of turning rage and anger into action, unlike any being I’ve seen in my long life. Even now—when your body is taken over by lust—that rage seethes just beneath your skin. I can _smell_ it on you. I want to pull it from you and _devour_ it.

“He thinks I can turn my rage into action! He enjoys it! I could sing about it!” I’m suddenly filled with hope. There _is_ something I can do to save myself—I hope. Except—for that “devouring” part. I wonder what he meant by that? “Will he really devour me?”

“He won’t,” Rai answers. “He may tempt you—to become his servant, however.”

“His servant?”

“I think it’s what Froud wanted from me,” Rai sounds uncomfortable. I’m not sure I like where this is going. 

“Wait—so singing might make it worse?” I ask, a cold chill creeping down my shoulders. 

“It might be exactly what he wants—and it may increase his wrath and temptation. But what choice do we have?” Rai tries to comfort me. “Leaks has given him permission to spend the evening with you, not remove you from the castle, nor do you any permanent injury. So don’t get carried away.”

“You don’t think he will insist on doing what, um, Froud and Verg have already done?” I hate the thought of what Razel might do to me. His hands burn me—is his entire body like that? 

“If he does, _sing_. Perhaps your voice can enchant him. He’s an old devil. What does he want with pleasures of the flesh when you could give him his heart’s desire?”

Another chill shivers through me—since that was my argument as well. But his response—well, his response was a rather strongly worded threat.

“Let’s work on your song for Leaks first. Can you try?” 

He works with me all morning—taking breaks, feeding me, pushing me to my limit, caring for my body gently afterward with gentle massage, then pushing me to my limit again. He keeps me calm, tries to help me visualize what I need to—and I am finally able to sing a lonely-sounding song at the end of our evening together. I’m exhausted—and I fall asleep in his arms, but he wakes me while caring for my wounds, and makes me eat dinner before allowing me rest.

“You are a difficult taskmaster,” I complain, as Rai presses another piece of buttered bread into my mouth.

“It’s all I can do for you.” Rai strokes my ears softly. “Now, sleep.” 

He carries me to the bed and tucks me in, then brings me another potion.

“What is this?” I ask as he helps me sit up to drink it. 

“It’s another healing potion. Just in case, we want your body to heal. How are you feeling?”

“I’m exhausted,” I say honestly. But part of me yearns for his touch as well. I don’t admit those feelings, though. I can feel his desire for me, too—and how much he wants me to sing for him. Maybe I could—just a little. “Rai...” 

I look deep within my heart. He has been helping me—all day—helping me drag out whatever gift this is, or curse, whatever it is that has brought us here. It will help me get through that dreaded evening with Leaks. Perhaps I’ve found an angry or wrathful song as well—it comes more easily than sorrow, quite frankly—it’s concerning.

But now, I feel grateful. For his help, his large presence behind me, his gentle caress, his warm body—that shivering sensation that rushes through my tail as he runs his claws through my fur. And easier than any song I’ve sung today—a light wells up inside my heart expressing my thanks, my desire for him, my gratefulness—and it pours out of me, loud and strong. 

“Oy?” I hear a soft whisper in my ear as the warm light spills from my fingertips. “You should, um, rest... Konoe...” 

Rai isn’t terribly convincing when he speaks in that soft tone. He purrs in my ear, and his body melts around mine, curling up around me like it hasn’t all day, all the tension releasing from his body—and he feels like he belongs here—like I’m _home_. And I realize that this is my home now—for better or for worse, my home is with him.

My song lasts only a few minutes before I hear a pop and sizzle, and the light dissipates from my fingers, and it fades from the room, the melody still echoing softly with the light. My body is filled with relaxation—even more than exhaustion—and I feel my own purr rumbling in response to his deeper one, and I allow myself to close my eyes. Rai’s tongue laps at my ear, nipping gently at the tip, grooming the fur on the outer shell and delving inside, raising tiny prickles on my neck and shoulders. I’m too exhausted to shiver. 

“You’re amazing.” 

Heat rising in my cheeks and ears, I murmur softly in response, “I don’t want to sing for anyone but you. I don’t want to be touched by anyone but you.”

“I don’t want that either, kitten—this is only a temporary measure. Can you work with me on this? I will be beside myself with jealousy and worry.”

Drawn claws brush down my spine all the way to my tail, making me arch my back—even despite my inability to move. 

“Even now, you are so responsive to me.” I can feel Rai smiling against my ear, his soft lips curving up slightly.

“Only because you—” I start to sputter but am interrupted.

“It’s a good thing. I adore it. I love it. Now, sleep.” 

It’s easy for him to say. He doesn’t have someone else’s tongue in his ear. But I am so tired that I am easily hypnotized and I drop off to sleep soon enough. I sleep soundly—a dreamless sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And for good measure, another update.
> 
> Konoe tries out his plan with Leaks. If you’re scared, scroll through to the end notes.

The next two days follow the same routine—and I am confused by my exhaustion, believing today is only our second day together. But with all my singing, time seems to have run together a little.

After lunch, we don’t practice. Instead, Rai pulls me into bed for a nap, making me relax and grooming me, covering me with his scent. The sigil on my thigh is still burning, and I have to obey him. But I’m tired.

After our nap, Rai brings me down to Bardo, but he stays with me, helping me shower and allows me ample time in the pool. I wonder about the special treatment—allowing him to pull me out of the water without complaint, letting him massage that cool, minty lotion onto my skin. The silver cat is strangely quiet. I wonder if it’s because of the argument we got into the last time we were here.

Then, he wraps me in a robe and says, “Let’s find you something to wear.”

“To wear? Why?” I’m feeling amorous, especially after having had that lotion applied, and I want something that doesn’t involve putting clothes on.

Rai’s expression is so sad, and I am shocked by it.

“Little Sanga,” he says softly, “it is the third day. I have to bring you to dinner.”

“N-n—” I struggle with all my might not to protest or panic or cry. And I take a deep breath and swallow my fear. And I try again, my voice soft, my ears lowered. “All right.”

Rai nods firmly, leading me to the wardrobe, and he speaks assuredly. “You know what to do. You will enchant him with your song. You will be fine. I will see you afterward and care for you. You will do just as we’ve planned. You’ve come so far in such little time. You just need to remain calm, and you will be fine.”

I wonder if he is trying to assure me or himself.

When we enter the wardrobe, the yellow demon is waiting, looking smug as ever. He stands up and walks over to me, and I shrink from him, hiding behind the silver cat.

“I do not require your assistance,” Rai says—his voice covered in ice.

“You don’t _require_ —?” Verg sounds offended. “I thought Chibi was to appear at dinner this evening. I could help find something the lord would appreciate.”

“I know him well. I will choose.”

“Are you too jealous to let me even touch the kitten? He does not _belong_ to you,” Verg’s low voice purrs.

“You will keep away from him. If I see you touching him again, I’ll kill you.” Venom such as I have never heard drips from the silver cat’s tone.

Rai pushes me into the wardrobe, keeping his body between Verg and me, and closes the door harder than is necessary. I am roughly pushed up against a rack of silky clothes and kissed—hard, dirty, and rough—as though Rai is claiming me. I can hardly breathe, but my body responds instantly, curling against him rather than struggling. My fur fluffs out, my pupils dilate, my fangs bare. I return his kiss with a purr and sigh, enjoying the feel of his claws on my tail and in my ears.

“I should get you dressed,” Rai says when he finally pulls away. He looks slightly guilty—adorably so. It’s sweet and young, and so possessive. Does he think of me as his?

“I am yours,” I whisper softly, hugging his back when he turns around, burying my nose in his hair. He smells so nice—my master. I hear a soft surprised sound from his chest at my action.

He selects a rather strange outfit for me—old fashioned, I think—and strangely, not revealing at all. It’s layers of fabric—a shirt, trousers, a long vest, a scarf, boots with spats—all in shades of orange and green. It’s not I would choose for myself, and it looks eccentric and mismatched. I am slightly confused.

“Do you think you could sing at dinner?” Rai asks. “For me? If I asked you to?”

He is asking me this as he turns around and pulls the sash from my robe, making my fur stand on end. He smiles slightly, running his hands down my chest and abdomen, drawing his claws slightly to run through the fur below my belly. I am so excited already—and when he touches me like this...

“A-anything,” I whisper. “I would parade through the dining room naked for you.”

Rai chuckles as he brushes his hands against my hips, teasing me so gently. It’s maddening—bordering on cruel, I think, but it feels so _good_! Then he suddenly drops to his knees, making me gasp.

“Wh-what are you—?—Ah—you can’t!” I plead desperately, afraid he may lick me—and he does, taking several grooming strokes against the fur below my belly.

“What?” Rai glances up at me, that pale blue eye sparkling mischievously. “I’m only helping you dress.”

And he does—to my utter disappointment.

“You will have to wait—for the rest. Anticipation comes across easily in your song, and it’s very beautiful.”

I feel my ears heating up, but I allow him to dress me—feeling again like a doll. But he makes me feel so very valued and precious—and I choose to remain in this moment, not thinking ahead of what is sure to be a trying evening or about the past. I just stay right in the moment—with my master—it’s a natural thought.

Rai even brushes the sigil on my thigh when he dresses me, and he says, “Konoe, it will please me for you to please the lord of this castle tonight. Nothing would make me happier than you getting out of this unscathed.”

My heart settles a little. I watch as he dresses as well—royal blue, black, and pale blue—silk and brocade—he looks like the heir he is. He leads me out of the wardrobe, and Verg makes a small sound when he sees me.

“What have you done?”

I look up at Verg. I’ve done nothing—but I realize he was not addressing me.

It feels like the temperature in the room drops suddenly, and I notice Rai glaring at Verg coldly—stepping closer to him, forcing him to look up, again, putting his own body between us once more.

“I meant what I said,” Rai’s voice creeps along the floor in a low growl, raising the fur on my ears.

“And I don’t remember taking orders from you,” Verg growls in response, puffing up his chest.

“Perhaps you should learn from your colleague’s mistake.”

“I know all about his ‘mistake,’ as you recall—and _yours_ —as I was the one administering your punishment,” Verg replies—to my shock. I flatten my ears. “Remember your place, Shironekochan.” He murmurs the devil of joy’s favorite nickname for Rai like it’s something tasty in his mouth, but his face is a lecherous smile, glancing in my direction. It makes me shiver with revulsion.

Rai clicks his tongue in disgust and turns on his heel, in my opinion, wisely leaving the devil of pleasure with the last word. He pushes me out into the hallway, shutting the door behind him, and presses me up against the wall. He kisses me as possessively as he did before—and I can’t help comparing his touch, his desire to possess me, with Razel’s and the other devils. It feels so different. Is it because of what he said to Leaks about submission? He said he didn’t think Sangas needed to be or should be submissive? He _expects_ me to be powerful—despite the incubus bite, he knows I have a will and he enjoys it. He expects me to exercise it. He doesn’t seek to control me or crush my spirit.

Several passers-by murmur as they walk past his large body in the hall—unable to see what he is doing—unable to see my small form behind him. They are respectful in greeting him, bowing their heads or their bodies as they pass, but he ignores them. He is only focused on me. Finally, I am released. And I hear his low voice in my ear.

“I’m sorry I cannot protect you from this. I’m a useless Touga for being unable to keep you from this.”

I look up at him and smile, touching his cheek softly.

“You _have_ helped me, Rai. Thank you. I will be fine.” I don’t know where my confidence is coming from, or if it is real—but I say the words just the same. “Let’s go.”

Rai nuzzles his nose into my ear—I really don’t think my ears have ever been cleaner than they are now. Rai seems obsessed with them. He pulls me behind him and we walk to the dining room. I haven’t been here in a few days, but it seems much larger. I can’t help remembering what I did the last time I was here—vividly—and I blush thinking about it. I wonder if Rai is also remembering because he looks at me with a softened expression.

“Try to keep your clothes on tonight, little Sanga,” he says. _That_ answers my question. I press my lips together, embarrassed, and Rai brushes my ass—purposely. I look up in surprise, and he is smiling. “Your pink ears are so cute.”

He pushes the door open and gives me his arm, leading me into the room boldly. He walks like a prince—like he already owns the castle. He walks me to the head table and motions for me to follow him—there is a place for me beside him—still at his feet, yet he makes a clicking sound.

“Why is my Sanga not provided a chair? I wish to admire him while I enjoy my meal,” he snaps at the waitstaff. It sounds rude to me, but perhaps that’s what you need to do to get things done here. While he waits for a place to be set for me, he pulls me into his lap, stroking my back and my tail freely. I notice that Leaks is also sitting at our table tonight—directly across from Rai.

“Have you developed a preference, my son?” Leaks asks.

A click of his tongue indicates irritation with the moniker, but Rai says, “A Sanga is _not_ a pet. He is recovering and I’d like him to eat.”

“Hopefully, if you will keep your hands to yourself, he will be able to do just that,” Leaks remarks pleasantly. When the staff brings my chair and sets my place and I stand up, I feel the lord’s eyes resting on me, heavily—almost dripping from me. I glance at him and smile gently, dropping my gaze in what I hope is a respectful manner. “What a fetching creature you are, Konoe.”

“Thank you, sir, and for allowing me several days to recover. I have a song prepared for you, especially in thanks,” I reply, keeping my gaze lowered and my voice soft. My own voice sounds strange in my ears—probably because Rai has been handsy with me all afternoon.

“Have you indeed?” Leaks lifts his eyebrows and his glass. “I can’t wait to hear it.”

I am thankful for the clothes—they hide my shiver—and I feel a soft touch against my thigh. Rai’s tail is thumping against my leg. 

“I’m sure you will be pleased with his progress. Now, eat,” Rai says, addressing me.

I am unable to eat very much, mostly due to nerves. Both Verg and Razel are sitting at our table as well, and there is some mild conversation about the state of the kingdom. I feel eyes on me—Razel’s heated gaze. Those clear blue eyes should feel cool, like Rai’s, but they don’t. Instead, they are as hot as a blazing fire, singeing me without actually touching me. His predatory gaze makes me very nervous.

I keep myself calm and lean against Rai’s fluffy tail for support, stroking it in my hand whenever I need to feel him close. It helps that he has groomed me so often—I still find his scent on me, in my hair and fur—and it is soothing.

The meal passes by awfully quickly—faster than I would like, in fact—but it can’t be helped. Rai leans down to me and nips my ear gently, wringing an annoyed sound from Verg’s throat.

“Will you sing for me, little Sanga? Before you go?” he whispers quietly.

The sigil on my leg burns and I raise myself to stand. My first public performance of a song—and I am compelled to do it because my master has asked. I don’t understand until later why he has asked this of me—but I think it serves several purposes. The first is to soothe his heart—and mine. That effect is immediate as soon as my song begins. The second makes it painfully obvious for everyone in attendance that I _belong_ to the silver cat. The song pouring from my body—and my lips as well—is intended for him—for his ears, his soul, his heart. Regardless of what happens next, I belong to the heir.

“Master, I would like to sing for you,” I say quietly, putting my hand on my chest and lowering my eyes.

Rai looks at me in surprise—and it looks convincing.

“Little Sanga, I always love to hear your voice. Please.” He raises his hand and the tables start to quiet, but the room does not fall silent until I start my song. I reach deep inside myself and find the feelings I want to communicate to my precious master, and my bones start to vibrate. My skin resounds and light bursts from my fingertips, encircling the silver cat with a lovely warm glow. He looks golden—like the cat who helped me when I first arrived—the cat who showed me true kindness, despite how rude I was. And that, in turn, spurs on my melody.

 _I am yours. I belong to you. Please let me stay by your side. Everything I have is yours_.

My skin tingles, my fur bristles, my body shivers. Rai’s expression shows me he understands the meaning behind my song, and he loves it—it’s as if he has lived his entire life just to hear this melody.

Not until my song fades—both the light and the warm, clear melody—do I realize the entire dining room has gone completely silent. I dare to take my eyes of the silver cat for just a moment and am filled with anxiety. Looks of longing, yearning, envy, and hunger devour me from every direction—but Rai stretches out his hand to me, and I turn back to him. His soft smile comforts me.

I take a small bow, and Rai tips his head just slightly toward the room—and embarrassing, thunderous applause fills my ears, deepening the flush from the effort from the song. Even the devils at the table are staring at me, slack-jawed, and Leaks—the lord of the castle—looks like he has seen a ghost. I take special care to bow again to Leaks.

“Your Grace,” I say shyly.

“W-was that my song?” Leaks asks, a little breathless.

“Ah, n-no, my lord,” I stammer softly. “I only felt I should sing for my master first—as I will be spending the evening entertaining you. The one I have for you is of a more _private_ nature.”

His ears bristle—his tail fluffs out—and his pupils widen, startling me, but I do not budge from my position, except to bow slightly lower. I raise my eyes slightly—glancing to my right at Razel, and Verg, who appears to be drooling.

“Well, I’ll be damned,” Verg says.

“His father’s voice—like the ghost of Shui—the first time he performed at this place. Do you remember?” Razel murmurs.

“Fuck yes! I was _mesmerized_ —and jealous for days! Why didn’t you do this for _me_ , pretty little kitten?” Verg demands.

“It’s a newly acquired skill,” Rai says. “I don’t allow him to perform for just anyone.”

“Don’t _allow_?” Verg sputters, indignant.

“He is my _master_ , sir,” I say—quietly and earnestly. “You—of _everyone_ here—you should know this.” A small, clever smile appears on my face when I glance at the yellow demon, and he does not look pleased. But Rai takes the opportunity to pull me into a rather loud, wet kiss on the lips and into his lap. He tastes like catnip—minty, alcoholic—and I think he has done that on purpose.

“It is enough. I am ready to retire,” Leaks announces. “Come, little Sanga. I cannot wait to hear my gift.”

“Your Grace,” I answer—much more bravely than I actually am.

“You will do well. You have done _perfectly_. Relax, be strong, be yourself, precious Sanga.” It’s whispered in my ear when Rai licks me one last time.

“Come now, I won’t even keep him the entire night,” Leaks complains.

Rai squeezes my fingers and my fingertips till I cannot touch him anymore, and his tail sticks to my own like a magnet until we can no longer reach. It physically pains me to let go, but I do, and I keep myself humble as I follow the lord from the dining hall.

“Your voice has grown by leaps and bounds, little one,” Leaks says, quietly. He sounds strangely nostalgic as we walk up the stairs to his room.

“Yes, sir,” I answer.

“I heard from your father that his gift came shortly after his first heat and increased the first time he experienced something like love on his skin,” Leaks continues. “I also found that his gift would become more powerful if he suffered trauma.”

“Sir?” I ask, wondering if he inflicted it—purposely—to make my father sing.

“I may have been the cause of some of the trauma—which is why he was so strong at the time of his death.” His voice is so even.

I cannot reply to that.

“I wonder if the trauma you suffered also helped you discover your own gift. You should thank me—and the green devil—for causing your suffering.”

I swallow thickly. I hesitate to think how much better I would sing if I had watched Rai suffer in my place!

“It is not my intention to make you suffer,” the lord continues, as he unlocks and pushes opens the doors to his chamber. I follow inside obediently, without delay. “My desire is to make you strong, so I can leave this kingdom in capable hands.”

“Of course, sir.” I look around the room, anxiety filling me. The last time I was here—

 _Don’t think about it. Just do what needs to be done_.

“Would you like me to tend to your hair, sir?” I ask.

“I think I would. I would also like you to sing as you do so.”

“Of course, sir.”

“How are your wounds?”

“I’m healing well, sir.”

“Has the heir been able to control himself around you? Permitting your healing?”

A little surprised by the question, my fur ruffles reflexively.

“O-of course, sir.”

“That surprises me,” Leaks says. “He’s never been a patient cat, that kitten. Not with anyone—not even with himself. But around you, he seems quite different—almost reverent.”

“I appreciate it, sir.”

Leaks sits down in front of the fire—which is not burning very high—on a soft pillow. I suppose I am expected to care for his braid on the floor, which I am easily able to do. When I approach, and he says, “You will remove your shoes in my presence, please.”

What a weird request, I think, but I obey. Then I begin to carefully unwind the braid around his neck—trying hard not to think about pulling it tight and strangling him with it. I wonder if he truly loved my father.

As soon as the braid is undone, I begin to brush his hair—and I start searching for the song of loneliness I practiced so hard. A warm light spills once again from my fingertips, and my chest is filled with the same warmth. I relax—even in this chamber—wishing myself away. I try to imagine a younger version of Rai—alone in this castle for years, waiting for me to join him, being kept apart from others.

My heart overflows into the song—and I don’t know why I didn’t think of this before—because this is _exactly_ the catalyst it needed! My song is much different from the one that I sang for Rai downstairs, but it retains my clear voice, my own melody—and it’s soft and gentle, almost tender.

And once I start, I dare to start thinking about what it might be like to live alone as a sorcerer—ruling a kingdom like Sisa. What worries would you have? How much would you fear being taken advantage of? How would you determine whether your advisors were trustworthy? All the stress would be painful—and being alone, expecting to solve the world’s problems—it’s heartbreaking.

I suppose he could have done worse that enslave a sixteen-year-old clueless cat like me. He could have left his heir to suffer alone—and he didn’t want that. He didn’t train another sorcerer, and I wonder why not. He has learned... something from his own experience.

As I sing, I brush out his long hair—and I watch Leaks’ form relax, hunching over slightly—and to my utter shock, when I get to the top of his head with the brush, his eyes are shining with tears.It’s a moving sight—although, of course, I have not forgiven him. But I can empathize with him. And I realize that he _did_ love my father. I believe him when he says he misses him, and that his death was accidental.

I sing till I can no longer take a breath—and this is just about the same time that I have finished plaiting Leaks’ long hair into a fresh braid. When my song is complete, my light is extinguished, and I am utterly exhausted, and sadness fills my heart. It is not pity—and it is definitely not forgiveness. Just sadness, laced with loneliness.

I find myself keeling over in exhaustion.

“The true son of Shui, you are,” it’s whispered softly in my ear. “You truly have a gift and the voice of an angel.” I feel myself pulled up off the floor—excessively gently—and I am filled with terror as I am lowered to the same bed in which Verg violated me. I close my eyes, but I am defenseless now. I have nothing else to give, nothing with which to defend myself, and I am filled with horror and fear.

But the master of the castle simply runs his claws through my hair, over and over. I finally allow my fears to settle, though I am still anxious. I had forgotten how powerless I am after singing—though after singing for Rai—I wasn’t. In the dining room I sang my heart out for my master and I was content. I had the energy to still please the lord of the castle.

Eventually, I drift off to sleep. I wake to a wonderful, comforting scent, and a familiar lick on my ear. I’m being carried down the stairs in my master’s arms.

“It’s all right. I hear you did very well, my little Sanga,” Rai whispers quietly.

“I did—thanks to your training,” I murmur against his chest. I still can’t move much, except my tail and my ears.

“It was your strength—your voice—that did this,” Rai whispers in my ear, still waking. “You were _enchanting_ at dinner—you enchanted every guest in the dining room. _Everyone_ wanted to be yours this evening, Konoe.”

“Yet... I only want to be yours.” He smells so nice.

He presses me to eat and drink once we get to his chambers—something light before bed—and he feeds me another healing potion. Then, he carries me to the bed and slowly and carefully strips the layers of clothes from my body. I love how his hands feel on my skin—it feels like my skin is reaching out for him—but he refuses to take advantage when I am unable to move, despite my eagerness.

“I want you to be able to consent with your body, Konoe. And you need rest. So just sleep.” He strips out of his clothes, too, and climbs into bed behind me. I feel his skin right next to mine—and he feels so good—so right and warm—my body melts around his, my tail seeking his out and curling around his as well.

I fall asleep after a few gentle grooming strokes to my ears. I sleep long and soundly—through the night, through the next morning and the next day, all the way through to the next late afternoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just kidding. It goes well—they have dinner and Rai gets Konoe to sing for him. He even dresses him in an outfit like Shui would wear.
> 
> Leaks—and everyone—is impressed with the little sanga’s transformation, and takes him upstairs. Konoe brushes out Leaks’ hair and sings till he’s exhausted—and pleases the lord of the castle. Leaks lets him rest after he’s exerted himself—and Konoe realizes then there is a small flaw of not being able to protect himself only then.
> 
> But Rai comes for him, and he is, miraculously, unharmed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rai and Konoe make plans to deal with the next devil, Razel, and train. Rai comes up with a dangerous plan to reduce the number of devils in the castle, and Konoe agrees.
> 
> Some much needed, tender and consensual sex is in this chapter.

I wake to the late moon of light high in the sky the following afternoon, and Rai is still in the room with me. He glances up at me and urges me to eat.

“Such a mother hen,” I complain, but I take what is offered.

“I worry about that sigil,” Rai says thoughtfully, watching me eat and drink my fill.

“What about it?” I ask.

“Well, it should have disappeared by now, shouldn’t it? I mean, really—how long will it last? I realize it’s a magical sigil and you are technically a magical creature, so of course, it’s natural that it might last a bit longer. But it’s been over a week and I can still command you. I don’t want this to affect you for the rest of your life.”

I glance up at him. I wouldn't mind that so much, actually.

“I want you to be able to choose to be with me if that’s what you want.”

Wait— _what_? I must have a surprised look on my face because Rai chuckles a little.

“I know you were brought to this castle against your wishes. But I’d let you go if you desired it.”

“You would?” I ask, not finishing the bread in my mouth. “You don’t want me to stay with you?” I feel disappointment filling my chest.

“That’s not it at all, Konoe. And don’t give me that look.”

I look down quickly. I have to—because of the sigil and that command. 

“See? I know there’s no _way_ you’re that submissive and obedient without this sigil. I want you with me because it’s what _you_ want and where you want to be, not because you’re forced to be here. I want you at your maximum volition and power, too. You're a _Sanga_. You shouldn't need to be submissive.”

“But even if the sigil weren’t here, I’d still have to remain in the castle because of the taxes I owe. And that might leave me under someone else’s care. For example, under the care of a demon,” I say, unsettled.

“Konoe, I know that. But it might be the sigil that has brought us together.”

“It isn’t. It’s because you treated me with kindness on my first night here. You visited me in the dungeon—in my cell—when I thought you were a gold cat. You were kind to me even though I was disrespectful and rude. I found you attractive and wonderful and caring. More than anything, I wanted to be with you.” 

“Hmph,” Rai says. “You say that, but you may be misremembering because of that bite on your leg. We can't know.” 

“ _You_ could try biting me instead,” I suggest helpfully. “Or perhaps I could bite you. It would be fairer then?”

Rai laughs—a beautiful sound.

“Bite me? Do you wish to bite me? You are full of good ideas, kitten. Still—I hope you don’t change your mind. How is the sigil now? Is it still bothering you? Does it hurt?”  
  
“It might not hurt so much if you licked it for me,” I say in a sultry voice.

Rai looks at me sharply.

“Did you forget your next task so soon? You need to practice your song.” 

“I have been—and I am doing well—!” And then I remember. I am spending the night with the devil of wrath who was looking at me so sharply yesterday. And I press my lips together. “Rai. He is going to hurt me.”

“He won’t. You will enchant him. If you could enchant Leaks, you will be able to enchant him.”

“Rai—I can’t!”

“You can and you _will_. Because it’s what I command you to do,” he says softly and simply. “You will enchant the devil of wrath with your song.” He strokes my hair and ears gently, but I don’t miss the pain in his eyes.

I can’t talk back or rebel against him. 

“Perhaps that sigil _is_ a handy addition,” Rai says. “I might not be able to deal with you otherwise.” He smiles softly at me.

Cruel, I think, but he is joking. I do wonder how he would deal with me if not for the incubus bite. Would he spank me more? The thought secretly thrills me.

“Are you naturally this bossy?” I ask.

“I’m not. I don’t think you need to be submissive.”

I remember what Leaks said about Rai keeping his hands to himself. He has been doing very well letting me heal. I’m afraid of Razel’s plans for me.

“What do you think Razel will do to me?” I ask. “Don’t you think he’s going to do what he said he would?”

“And what did he say he would do to you?”  
  
“Didn’t you see him looking at me yesterday at dinner?” I ask, not answering the question directly.

“Well, I noticed him watching you pretty carefully. I’ll grant you that he looked a bit hungry. Just don’t leave the castle with him. I’m sure you'll be fine,” Rai says, and I wonder if that is for my benefit or his.

“Like I was fine with Verg?” I ask—and then I realize that was pretty cruel of me to say when I see Rai’s face. He is still really upset about that incident.

“Konoe, I don’t _want_ you to sing for any demon,” Rai says, coming a little closer to me. “The idea that he wants to touch you disgusts me. Not because of you, but because it’s _him_. I see you as _mine_. Do you understand that? The only reason we are doing this is that I can’t see another way out of this. I don’t think I’ll be strong enough to kill him in the next three days. Otherwise, I would. But he’s ancient. Like thousands of years old.”

“I wonder if we could get Verg to help us,” I suggest.

“What?” Rai says, looking at me suddenly.

“Yeah. How old is Verg? Do you think he’d conspire against Razel? He would be the only demon in the castle, then. And you could kill him, right?”

“He’s old, too. But it might help to have him on our side. And maybe if we worked together, it might help.”  
  
“I wonder if Verg could secretly use Igaryx?” I ask again as my thoughts wander. 

“The incubus?” Rai asks, stunned.

“Yes. On Razel.”

“How? Binding him to…”  
  
“To me,” I suggest. “Or to you. It would keep me safe. I think.”

“Wait,” Rai says. “I’m not sure that would work. Think about how the ceremony worked. Do you think that could be done to Razel and he wouldn’t notice?”

“Oh,” I say, and I shiver slightly. Of course, he'd notice, and he could fight off the incubus if he's a devil.

“And if it backfired, it could go _very_ wrong.” I hadn't considered that, but what if I was accidentally bonded to him? The thought is terrifying. Rai is silent for a while, but his expression changes. “I may have an idea, but let’s practice your song this morning while I think about it.” 

* * *

After a grueling day and sharing dinner, Rai perks up a little, speaking in a hushed voice.  

“I’ve come up with a solution. It isn’t pretty, and it’s very risky. I’m asking your opinion because _you_ will be taking a risk if we follow this plan.”

I’m interested. My ears perk up, urging him to elaborate.

“You are to see Razel the night after next. It’s already planned that you will see him and I don't see a way out of that. I think, instead of recruiting his help, you and I should _kill_ Verg. Tomorrow night.” 

My fur ruffles up.

“Do you think you have the power to kill Verg?”

“With your help and your song, yes. We will catch him unawares, perhaps in the wardrobe. You might even go in first, alone, to tempt him with a song or even just your body, and I will come in and you will sing for me.”

I consider this for a moment. Killing Verg—the demon who raped me and is eager to do it again—would certainly solve a lot of our problems.

“But wouldn’t that end in the same gruesome punishment? Leaks would be furious!”  
  
“ _That_ is the risk—however, you are already promised to Razel at this point, and we can't get out of that. The more I consider it, the more I think that either way, you will be able to enchant him with your song. And since Verg would be out of the picture, only Razel will be able to punish you. I don’t think he would do what Verg did—he is _not_ one for sexual performances.”  
  
“And I have to see him anyway. So I’m risking what exactly?” I ask softly.

“Well, it’s likely you will be punished again for my sake—and if Razel does it, he may beat you. It will be unpleasant, for sure—but from what you’ve told me of him and what he wants from you, he might do that anyway, even if we don't kill Verg. At least this way, I would see what he is doing, and stay with you.”

“The benefits certainly outweigh the risks, I think, if we can succeed in taking out Verg,” I say. “I think it’s a good idea.”

“I don’t _want_ to see you punished—having you caned or whipped in my presence will be horrible,” Rai clarifies.

“But Razel plans to do that anyway! I might as well give him a _reason_ to do it, right?” I press. “Then—if we keep training, we can kill him or chase him away, once the other devils are gone and we are strong enough.”

“You are willing?” Rai confirms. “I don’t like you risking your body for my sake.”  
  
“You are doing the same if you fight on my behalf,” I point out. “You are going up against a devil. You could lose your life. That scares me much more than a whipping does.”

“Konoe, I won’t lose if you sing for me. I _can’t_ lose. Not against him. And then—the devil of pleasure will _never_ touch you again.” Rai pulls my body close to him, and he touches my ears. “I was thinking if we don’t move now, we run the risk of giving you to Razel twice since you are already promised to him.”  
  
“Do you think Leaks might take me away from you?” I ask quietly.

“He might—for a few days—but he is trying to make you stronger for the sake of the kingdom, and this is the ideal way to do it. I maybe can talk him out of punishing you for my sake, perhaps, and convince him that this way is the best way to get what he desires. Will you risk it?”

“I will,” I promise.

“I think that song of anger came much more easily than the song for Leaks. And to tempt Verg, you may not even have to sing. I think you are ready. So tomorrow, we will make our move.”

“Okay,” I whisper quietly, allowing him to press me into his chest. A few moments of silence pass.

“I want tonight to be special and precious. How are you feeling?” 

My fur bristles when he mentions tonight’s plans. I still have not had intercourse with him since Verg. Perhaps it would be good to try it out tonight—just in case something goes wrong tomorrow. 

“I’m better,” I say, my eagerness spilling into my tone.

“I don’t want to injure you,” he whispers. I climb up into his lap, facing him. His fur bristles and his pupil blows wide for a moment.

“Don’t you desire me?” I ask in a demanding tone.

Drawn claws run down my back lightly.

“How can you even ask me that? I’ve been listening to your song all day!”

Instead of answering, I start removing my clothes—while I’m sitting on his lap.

“Oy,” he whispers, nipping my throat and kissing my shoulders and jaw, “you’re supposed to be taking things slowly.” 

“I am. This is slow.” I grin up at him, standing up for a moment and then slip out of my pants and underwear. Have I stripped for him before? I mean, besides in the dining room? I can’t remember. In fact, my head is a little fuzzy and excited, and I climb back on his lap. 

Immediately, he attacks my ears, stroking my body gently and tenderly, and a loud, lewd purr spills from me. I get to work undressing him while kneeling naked on top of his body. I unbutton his shirt and pull it off his shoulders, unable to take my mouth away from his.

“You’re so beautiful,” he whispers into my ears, licking one than the other. “I don’t want to risk anything.”

“Nothing risked, nothing gained,” I say simply, kissing his neck and throat. “It’s fine. I want to sing for you.” 

Reaching for his belt, I unbuckle it. I manage to get it off his waist and then I go for his pants. But before I can reach the button or zipper, I am suddenly moved—scooped up—and I wrap my legs around his waist. I’m moved to the bed, seated toward the head of the bed, sitting up against the pillows.

“I want to do this properly,” he murmurs.

Rai strips off his pants and crawls into bed in just his underwear. His hair looks so pretty and shiny in the low light. Making me shiver, he pushes me back against the pillows and bends my legs up at the knee. I feel exposed and vulnerable—but also aroused and excited—when he kisses me again, more roughly and urgently this time. 

Almost torturously, he slowly glides his tongue and lips away from my mouth, pressing me back against the pillows when I try to follow him with my chin.

“Just relax,” he says hoarsely.

Plush lips and tongue trail down my throat to my collarbone, and his hands skate across my skin. He is purring, and the vibrations from his body make my purr louder and wetter. I gasp when he adds gentle nipping to the trail of kisses along my collarbone, leaning back and trying to stretch out my legs.

But he settles between them, holding my ankles in place to keep my feet at his shoulders. Having him look up at me and meet my gaze—that icy blue eye is clouded with passion. He’s smiling almost mischievously.

“What?” I ask, feeling my cheeks heat up.

He turns his head to the side, while keeping his eyes on me, and licks the sigil burned on the inside of my leg. It sends a shock of pleasure through my body and I can’t stay quiet.

“Rai….”

Closing my eyes and trying to relax, I feel his tongue brushing through the fur below my navel, getting lower and lower. And then—he drops a kiss on the tip of my erection, which makes my eyes fly open. He’s smirking again. 

“Hmph,” he murmurs.

He takes me into his mouth all at once, keeping his hands on my feet—trapping me in place, and I struggle to keep still. But my hips keep trying to lift up to meet him but I have no leverage. He’s using way more saliva than usual, letting it spill out of his mouth and slide down my body toward my entrance. And he’s watching me slowly come undone. 

I don’t want him to finish me like this—or I didn’t—it feels so one-sided and I want to touch him and make him feel good. He rocks me back slightly, and my body slides down the pillows—and I realize he’s going for my tail.

He grabs it at the base, making it bristle, keeping his eye trained on me, and then the other hand softly brushes over the top of my entrance. I cannot help myself—a helpless meow leaks from my mouth over my purr. My tail is lifting on its own—and I want _more_. 

Chuckling softly, he takes his time. He moves his mouth and tongue around my dick slowly—which in itself is an overwhelming sensation—but I’m following the touch of those fingers behind me. I haven’t had him inside me since the incident with Verg—and an unpleasant shudder rushes through my body, making him pull me from his mouth. 

“Are you all right? Is this okay?” He asks. His look is heated and passionate, and I’d feel terrible if I asked him to stop.

I nod my head quickly. 

“Uh, yeah—I just was remembering…” and I let my voice trail off.

“That wasn’t sex, Konoe. That was violence. I just want to love you. You are precious to me.” He has a gentle look on his face and he grooms the fur below my belly. Then, keeping his eye on my face, he skates his tongue around my dick and toward my entrance—which startles me and sends another shiver through my body. His low voice sounds strange coming from underneath me.

“Is this okay?”

“Please!” I beg, and my hips rock forward. He moves his mouth back to my dick, which is dripping profusely, and a single finger circles my entrance painfully slowly. The touch makes me gasp in indulgence, but the teasing is a lot to take. “Ah— _Please_!”

He hums softly, still watching me, and he slides in that teasing finger slowly and gently—almost as if he’s afraid he will hurt me. It is slightly unfamiliar since it’s been a few days since we’ve connected like this. He pulls his lips off my cock and looks up at me.

“You’ll tell me if it hurts or you’re uncomfortable.”

The sigil on my thigh tingles when he speaks—I wonder if he knows he just gave me a command.

“Relax.”

Again, the sigil tingles and my body relaxes, my abdomen muscles relaxing, my legs stop pushing against the mattress. Even my hands, which were digging in his hair, fall to the side. I take a deep breath as I feel that finger explore me. It feels all right—much to my relief—and his gentle touching continues, pressing inside me, widening my entrance, and he licks my cock while watching my face. 

I feel so exposed—not just because of what he is doing, but because he is watching me so closely. My cheeks and ears are hot and pink, even my chest feels flushed—but it feels nice when a second finger presses inside. He hooks them inside me, scissoring them apart, and drags them across my tender flesh. He deliberately is brushing against that secret spot inside of me, and that sinking feeling of pleasure—a chill—rushes through my body, covering me with goosebumps and making me gasp.

He continues stroking me, stretching me, and presses a third finger inside—while I am getting rather desperate.

“Please,” I beg again.

“What do you need?”

“I-i want to feel you inside me,” I whisper quietly.

The fur on his ears stands on end, making those rounded ears fluffy, and he pulls his fingers out from inside me. He quickly slips out of his underwear, sits up on the bed, his back toward the foot of the bed. He pats his lap.

“Come. Kneel up over me.”

I can’t wait—and I don’t even bother to find out of that was a command or not. My body is thrumming with pleasure, and I climb on top of him, my knees on either side of his legs. He is hot and hard, pressing behind me, and I feel a hand on my tail, pulling it up toward the ceiling, and another on my hips.

Slowly lowering my body down on top of him, I feel his cock pressing inside me. It’s tight—almost uncomfortable at first—but I enjoy the feeling so much. I find it difficult to look at his face while I’m doing this, so I end up staring at his collarbones, bracing my hands on his shoulders. 

“Konoe. Look at me,” he whispers softly.

I have to obey that command—or will eventually—so I lift up my eyes. His expression is heated, passionate, and oozing with desire. _For me_. It sends a shiver through my body and that makes him gasp. The sound ruffles the fur in my ears and they perk up. 

“Slowly as you need to,” he says, stroking my tail roughly, and moving his other hand to cup my ass. 

I do move slowly—keeping my eyes on his—our gaze breaking only when one of us blinks. He’s so hot—not just inside me—but I can feel the heat rising from his skin on my thighs and stomach.

“Gods, you’re adorable,” he whispers—sending another shiver through my body and pulling another sigh from his lips. It’s been a while since we’ve connected like this, really. I’ve missed this intimacy so much.

Part of me thinks it’s the result of the incubus bite, but another part of me seems to realize my body has been accustomed and trained to adore his caresses. Not only because they feel good and make me feel beautiful and wanted, but also because there is a need to bond—a slight tension—between us, and connecting this way seems to resolve it. It’s as though sex soothes our hearts.

Soon, my ass rests against his bare thighs, and he strokes me from my ears to my knees, watching me carefully. I too run my hands over his chest, touch his hair, his ears—and then boldly reach out to his tail behind him. He smiles, showing me gorgeous fangs. I lean up to lick them and he gasps quietly when I move.

Even just a little movement like that? He can feel even that?  
  
“Gods, I’ve missed you,” he murmurs, tilting my chin down and licking the tip of my ear. It sends another shudder through my body and he gasps—again—right into my ear. I _love_ this. 

I slowly rock my hips, raising my knees a little more each time as I do, and his sighs change slightly. When he moves both his hands to my hips suddenly, I feel him thrust up from beneath my body—and _that_ is what I want and need. It’s just right—the right place, the right strength—and a melting meow leaks from my lips.

He repeats the movement—starting slowly at first, keeping my hips steady until I can match his rhythm, and then he moves one hand to the base of my tail, which he grabs tightly. I have to steady myself on his chest. I am trying not to draw my claws—but each time his body thrusts up, they pop out on their own, and he pulls a mewling cry from my mouth as well. 

My cock is rock hard and dripping obscenely, and he leans up and takes my lips, thrusting up into me again. I cry out into his mouth, trying not to bite, and I feel him shudder.

“Sing for me, little Sanga?” He whispers. This is a request, not a command, however.

No sooner does he request it does all my emotion spill out from inside me. The song bursts out of my chest as though his simple request pulled it from me. The feelings within me are helpless and taken, but also tender and loving—I just want to give myself to him. His purr is so loud it’s almost a growl. 

The light from my melody exposes him more—giving him an angelic look—the look of a savior, I think, and the cat I first saw down in the dungeon on my first day—and I enjoy his beauty for a moment before realizing the light is also exposing me and how I am acting out so shamelessly. Though I’m embarrassed to be seen like this, he seems to enjoy it, and I can’t be bothered to suppress my actions.

“Please—faster,” I whisper quietly.

He obliges, gripping my tail a little tighter and keeping my hips steady. He pulls away from me for a moment.

“Touch yourself.”

My fur bristles at the suggestion, but I'm hardly aware of my right hand moving from his chest to my cock, stroking gently so as not to overwhelm myself or come too quickly. He continues thrusting from beneath my body, and I match his rhythm and stroke just the tip of my erection with my palm.

I have to move one of my hands to his shoulder to steady myself, as I approach my limit. He is still watching me—and I am watching him, too, from underneath my lashes. I still feel my cheeks and ears blushing—and my pants are getting louder and more obscene.

“Soon…” I whisper.

He brings me in closer and takes my lips once again, letting my sighs pour into his mouth. I feel like I’m being taken from every orifice, fucked from all directions—and I submit to these feelings. It’s wonderful.

Before I realize what is happening, my body is swept past my limit and bursts into a climax. He continues pounding into me from below—even when I stop rocking my hips—and I feel him release inside of me, slowing his thrusts to gently ride out his orgasm and extend mine. He also makes some noise—which is slightly unusual. He’s been much more vocal tonight that I ever remember before—soft grunts and breathing turning into sighs and gasps.

I collapse against his chest and he pulls me into him close, while still inside me. Feeling his bare chest pressed up against me, both our stomachs wet with my come—the sticky sweaty feeling is nothing but comforting.

I’m exhausted—relaxed and content.

When he helps me climb off of him, my insides are very sensitive. I feel his come dripping down the insides of my thighs but can’t be bothered to care about it. He pushes me onto my back into the bed, and then stands up.

He fetches warm towels—he wipes both of us down with them carefully—and uses one for my shoulders and neck. It’s so nice and relaxing, and it makes me purr softly.

“You are perfect, kitten.”

I preen under his praise, a wave of delight shivering through my body, making the tips of my ears twitch and tingle. He throws the towel off the side of the bed and pulls me up against his chest.

“Rai,” I say, lifting myself up onto my elbows.

“Pokey,” he complains softly, moving my arms so my elbows don’t poke into his chest. I still meet his gaze, tilting up my chin. 

“I love you.”

When the words fall from my lips, his ears fluff out cutely and perk up toward me. I also hear his long white tail thump against the bed. And he looks uncertain.

“Konoe—”

“I trust you. I would do anything for you. If this plan doesn’t work out the way we intend—if I am punished again in your stead—that’s all right with me.” I push my nose into his shoulder gently and purr. “I would much rather be the one punished than have to watch you suffer. It’s my lot here, after all. You’re the heir. It’s the least I can do.”

“Konoe.”

“They can’t do any permanent damage, right? I’ll always be yours. So please, don’t worry. And _look away_. Why didn’t you look away last time?” 

He sighs softly.

“Would _you_ have been able to look away?” He asks. “If our positions were reversed and you were in the same room as me, and I was being punished for something you had done. Would _you_ have been able to look away?”

I think about this—and really imagine it. I can’t, at first. I don’t want to. But I know what has been done to this cat since he has been at this castle, so it could—and it _has_ —happened. Rai restrained on a bed and being whipped? That’s too much to bear. But being raped? Bile rises in my mouth and I feel sick. And if it were for my sake—

“No,” I confess. “I wouldn’t.”

He hums gently, pressing my head flat against his chest and licking my ear.

“You understand why I couldn’t look away. I was helpless—unable to protect you—and it was my doing. If I looked away, it felt like I was abandoning you. If not for me, you wouldn’t even have been in that position.”

“But I wouldn’t have met you, either, and we wouldn’t be here like this now,” I point out. “It’s a high price, but I am willing to pay it.”

“For now. We won’t have to do this forever—not if our plan works.” He rubs my back in small circles, and his hands are wandering lower, to my tail and my butt. He loves petting my tail—and I love his hands on me. 

I cuddle up close and tuck my face comfortably against his chest. There is almost no give to this cat, and yet—there is a place for me, like a puzzle piece. I feel like I have always been meant for this spot—and this space. I purr contentedly and close my eyes.

“Sleep, kitten. We have a big day ahead of us tomorrow.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plan to catch Verg unawares begins.
> 
> Trigger warning: non-con touching, attempted rape, violence, major character death.
> 
> I'll leave a summary at the end of the chapter.

The next morning we finalize the plan. I don’t feel very hungry at breakfast, but Rai has me eat just the same, encouraging me—he would say—commanding me is what he is actually doing—to get some sustenance in my body for the day we have ahead of us.

He walks me down to the wardrobe and waits outside. Before sending me in ahead of him, he kisses me on the lips.

“Do whatever you have to do to get the devil’s guard down. I’ll give you five minutes—that’s enough time to distract him but not enough time for him to hurt you. When I come in, sing for me.”

I nod my head, acting much more bravely than I actually feel. I duck my head and push open the door, taking a deep breath. It smells like sex—it always does in here—the air is thick and heavy, and it has an instant effect on my body. I can’t help remembering the last time Verg had his hands on me, and it’s horrible. 

“Ah, good morning, Chibineko. To what do I owe the pleasure?” Verg looks around me, surprised. “And where is your master?”

“He sent me ahead,” I say quietly. “He wants me in something sexy today.”

“He sent you _alone_? To me?” 

“Master Leaks called him in for a meeting while we were our way. He will be here soon,” I look down at my feet shyly. It’s easy to do—acting coy—because I don’t want to meet Verg’s eye. I can feel desire pulsing from him in heavy waves, even as far away as he is. 

“Well, come in, come in. You’re always welcome. Take off your shoes.” I do as he asks and he grabs my arm and pulls me into the wardrobe. “Something sexy? What’s the occasion?” 

“Ah, well,” I hesitate slightly. I’ve thought about what to say carefully before now, so I just say what I’ve planned ahead of time. “We haven’t exactly, um, connected since, um, that punishment, and he wants it to be special.” 

Verg’s eyebrows lift. 

“You’re saying he hasn’t fucked you since I had you?” He looks doubtful. I wonder if I’m actually a terrible liar, or if he has some hidden talent that I am not aware of.

“N-no. I’m a little nervous and he has been very patient.” I go for the gold, and look up to meet those strange eyes—one grey and one green.

“Huh. That surprises me. For several reasons. The first is that I have known the heir for a very long time. He is _not_ a patient cat.” Posed with his arms folded across his chest, Verg examines me closely. “The second is that with that sigil on your leg, he could simply command you not to be nervous.” 

“I suppose, but he hasn’t done that. I think, um, he likes me a little nervous.”

“Does he?” Verg asks. He approaches me quite closely in the small space of the wardrobe. I think this would be a bad place for Rai to fight him, but I may be mistaken. I back away, but the devil gets close enough to sniff my ears. “The third reason is that his scent is _all_ over you.” 

My ears flatten and my tail bristles.

“Well, he has been grooming me—a lot,” I say.

“Has he? Well, if he has been so patient, let’s make it worth his while.” Verg grabs the collar of my shirt and pulls it—and the buttons pop off one at a time. It scares the shit out of me. I don’t like this one bit. “I think I know _exactly_ what would suit an occasion such as this.”

He grabs the waistband of my pants and yanks, tearing the fabric at the seams. I shudder in horror as I stand there—with my shirt hanging open while in my underwear. I feel terribly exposed and vulnerable—but that’s the idea, I remind myself.

“Please,” I whisper. “Don’t.” 

“Look at that sigil. It’s still there—dark as ever. I wonder if it’s because of your own magic that it took so well—or your willingness to submit to both Igaryx and Rai? Are you naturally so submissive?”

I don’t answer. He strips the shirt from my shoulders and drops it onto the floor. Now, I’m shivering in just my underwear, my fur bristled, my claws drawn and fangs bared. I feel blood flooding into my ears and cheeks.

“Surely you don’t do this to him, do you?” He touches the tip of one of my fangs and I look away instantly. “This is _not_ how a submissive Sanga should act.”

He runs his claws down my waist, and I try to pull away, but there’s nowhere for me to go. I’m terrified he will shock me—I can't believe I'd forgotten about that ability. I get very nervous when I feel his hand resting on the base of my tail.

“Also— _I don’t believe you_ ,” he growls softly into my ear, sending a frightening shiver down my spine. “You’re a _terrible_ liar.”

“What?” I gasp—and right then, a painful electric shock runs through my body, starting at the base of my tail. It makes my body ache with pleasure right after making me jerk.

“You smell like him. I know what he smells like, you know. Why are you lying about this? Is this some kind of trick?”

“N-no!” I stammer, but another shock courses through my tail and down into my legs, making me cry out in pain this time, buckling my knees. Verg has a grasp on my shoulder, though, so I don’t fall.

“Do not lie to me, kitten. What are you really up to?”

I gaze up at him, tears in my eyes.

“N-nothing! H-he _sent_ m-me here! I h- _have_ to obey!” I say, desperate and pleading.

He examines my face carefully, moving the hand from my shoulder to my chin, lifting it up to make me meet his eyes directly. His sharp fangs are exposed, and he is angry. Plus I can smell the same scent he released just before he raped me just a few days earlier, and I am scared stiff.

“I know that. I made that happen. My question is, _why_?” 

“I t-told you. H-he wants it t-to b-be special!”

Verg drags me out of the wardrobe, jerking me roughly behind him—and the natural morning light exposes my pale skin and my nudity. 

“Wh-what about the outfit?” I plead. 

“What outfit? He wants sexy? I’ll give him sexy!” Verg grabs the waistband of my underwear and yanks them—the fabric pulls painfully against my ass and tail, and I cry out in fear when I hear the tearing of the fabric. 

 _Please_. _Please don’t make me wait too much longer!_

Another painful shock shoots through my body, bristling my fur freshly, making all the hair on my body stand on end, and I cry tears this time. My body longs—no, it _yearns_ —for its master, and this pain is unbearable. He leans down to take my lips and pulls me against him roughly, just before he pushes me face down onto a chaise.

I can’t resist, but I hear his buckle coming undone and I scream in terror. I can’t do this again. 

“Please—don’t touch me!”

“Your master wanted sexy, didn’t he? Let’s give him what he wants. Nothing is sexier on you than a little bit of dirty desperation,” he growls into my ear.

A hand traces the line of my ass, slipping between my cheeks. To my shock, I feel a huff of hot breath back there—is he smelling me? My gods— _disgusting_! I shiver and try to squirm away and I can’t. 

“You were lying. I _knew_ it. He took you just last night, didn’t he?”

I try to calm my racing heart—my pulse pounding in my ears. I _have_ to call for Rai—right now. I cannot wait even a minute longer. I don’t know how long I’ve been in here, but this is not going how I’d planned. I have to calm down and sing. 

I take a deep breath, trying to ignore the creak of leather behind me, the sound of a button popping open, a zipper sliding down, and the vice-like grip on my hips, even as another shock courses through my body. I try to let my surroundings fade away and I bring Rai’s gorgeous face to mind.

_I’m doing this for him—for us. Now, come to me!_

My voice bursts out from my chest—making my body jerk upright and slip out of Verg’s grip. The song pours from me like a cloud—like a thunderstorm, really—and it’s loud and powerful and frightening: still melodic, still beautiful, but filled with power from the depths of my being.

To my utter relief, the door bursts open, and a flash of silver shimmers in my vision. He is moving faster than my eye can follow—from my song? Maybe? I hear the strike of metal and a beast-like growl—and he takes the devil of pleasure completely by surprise. Verg is literally caught with his pants down, and he barely manages to get his hands off me before I hear the awful sound of metal sinking into flesh. 

“The fuck is this…?!” I hear Verg’s voice fading—and I squeeze my eyes closed and keep singing. I hear a harder sound—metal hitting bone—and the sound of something heavy rolling on the floor. My skin is sprayed with warm liquid—blood? Verg’s blood? Gods—it better not be Rai’s!

The sensation makes me open my eyes and I look behind me. Verg’s body is lying on the ground—and it’s headless and nearly motionless. Only his tail twitches, like a dying snake. His head has rolled away from the impact of Rai’s blow and is on the floor some distance from the body.

I’ve never seen such a gory display, and I vomit up my breakfast right on the chaise. But I’m flooded with relief, too.

Rai is _furious_ —his white fur bristled and sprayed with blood. He’s breathing heavily, holding both his sword and dagger in his hands. He looks like he is glowing, the red from the blood standing out incredibly dark, almost black, on his body.

“Konoe.”

I can’t seem to stop shaking.

“Konoe.”

A hand touches my bare skin and I flinch.

“It’s all right. You did great. You can stop singing now.” His voice and touch are soothing.

I’m still singing? The room is still bright and glowing, and I try to silence my voice—but I can’t get it under control. He takes me into his arms, covering the front of my body with the demon’s blood as well. It doesn’t smell metallic like Ribika blood does. It smells slightly sweet, which is weird and strange. I wonder if it’s really blood at all.

“Are you hurt? Did he hurt you?”

Rai sounds very calm, despite his wild look. He rubs my back gently.

“Gods, I need to get you cleaned up. I wonder if I can get you out of here before someone hears—”

And the door to the room bursts open again and several guards enter.

“Sir!” One salutes Rai, surveying the bloody scene before him.

Another soldier looks incredibly worried, gasping in horror.

“He touched what didn’t belong to him—for the last time,” Rai states plainly. “I was simply protecting what is mine.”

My body is exhausted. I have been practicing my song all week, so I don’t understand why this level of exhaustion comes over me now. I feel faint and weak, my limbs heavy and tired. Perhaps I sang a different or new song? Perhaps I just used all my power at once?

“Get me a towel and a robe,” Rai commands, unwilling to let go of me.

“Of course, sir.” The guard obeys without question.

I am gently toweled off, though the sticky sensation of blood doesn’t come off, of course. But Rai wraps me in a robe anyway.

“Where are you going, sir?”

“To the baths, of course. I need to get him cleaned up and his injuries seen to. I told you. He was assaulted.”

“Sir, I will have to report this to Master Leaks,” the guard says.

“Do what you want,” Rai says carelessly. He scoops me up in his arms and carries me swiftly from the room. I pass out the moment we leave the wardrobe, relaxing against his chest—though he too is still covered in blood. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Konoe and Rai finalize their plans, and Konoe meets Verg in the wardrobe alone. Verg realizes something is up, however, when he catches Konoe in a lie--Konoe says he and Rai haven't "been together" since that punishment, and Verg, well, he can smell things like that. Konoe's request is for something sexy since Rai wants today to be special, and Verg has just the right idea--making Konoe desperate by fucking him senseless.
> 
> Before Verg succeeds, Konoe manages to call out for Rai with his song, and Rai manages to kill Verg. However, blood spews everywhere and Konoe's song is loud and heard throughout the castle, calling all the guards to the yard.
> 
> Rai brushes them off and takes his Sanga to the baths.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Punishment for killing Verg is performed in front of the entire court and includes an unexpected guest.
> 
> A summary is at the end.
> 
> Triggers: non-con nudity, touching, groping, oral sex.

Rai carries me through some corridors I don't recognize when he takes me to the baths. He doesn’t say anything when he enters the door, only carrying me through the door directly to the showers. He pushes me under the warm water after placing me on a stool, and he strips off my robe. He doesn’t bother getting undressed first, and I feel a little sick when I see all the blood dripping from him and running down the drain. 

What is coming from him and what from me? I cannot tell.

I feel shampoo lathered in my hair and I am scrubbed off with a washcloth—it feels good since it’s Rai touching me, but my heart is still racing.

He finally strips out of his clothes and joins me, and I help as much as I can—as far as my arms will move, which is still very little. 

“It’s fine. Just relax, kitten,” But I can tell he’s nervous. I’m not sure why—is it because he knows what is coming next?  
  
He pulls me into the pool for a minute or two, and I hear Bardo's voice.

“Oy, nice to see you here—but my gods, what did you do to my showers? Are you hurt? Is the kitten all right?”

“He’s fine, I’m fine. That isn’t my blood."  
  
“For fuck’s sake, whose is it?”

“Verg’s,” Rai states calmly. “He touched what didn’t belong to him. And now—I want to get the kitten out of this castle. As soon as possible.”  
  
My ears perk up.

“What? N-no! I’m not leaving! I c-can’t leave!” I protest, trying to sit on the side of the pool but my body is too relaxed and it keeps floating away.

“Bardo—I’ve fucked up. Can you get him out of here—for just a while?” Rai stands up suddenly. “I just realized—this was a really bad idea.”  
  
“Calm down,” Bardo snaps. He folds takes me from Rai’s arms and it feels horrible. “Settle down and think. Brash cats die young.”

“Leaks is going to do something awful to him,” Rai says. “I just know it! I don’t why I thought we could get away with it!”  
  
“Rai,” I say, trying to meet his gaze. “Listen. We knew there was a good possibility of that happening and _I_ was willing to take the risk. I’m _not_ leaving your side. And it worked! The plan succeeded.”  
  
“But at what cost? I can’t watch something like that happen to you again. I realized when I saw Verg touching you. He was about to—”

“I _know_ what he was about to do. But he couldn’t have—because you saved me before it happened.” 

“And Razel?” Rai says. “Let _me_ deal with the consequences. They can't kill me. I'm the heir. After I dispatch him, I’ll come to find you.”

“But—don’t you _need_ me?” I ask, my voice quiet. “I’m your Sanga.”

Rai shuts his mouth and looks very unhappy.

“We could both go,” I suggest.

“I think it’s too late,” Bardo says, looking up at the newcomers to the bathing chamber. It’s an armed guard, a half dozen soldiers.

“Your Grace, we need to take you and the slave to visit Master Leaks.” 

“Give me a moment,” Rai says.

Bardo wraps me up in a robe, tying the waist. I’m dead tired, still, and he sets me on the chair. Rai pulls on a robe as well, then approaches me with a brush.

“See to yourself, first,” Bardo says. “I’ll take care of him.”

Bardo runs the brush through my hair, ignoring the small growl coming from my silver cat’s throat. But Rai finishes his hair and fur quickly and then approaches me, picking me up.

“You come willingly, Your Grace?” One of the guards asks.

“Of course.” He follows them out of the door into the throne room. I haven’t been in here before—and I’m shocked to see the number of cats milling around—there must be fifty cats in here, all waiting for a word with the Lord. It’s a large opulent chamber, and Razel is standing on the step below the dais, where Leaks is sitting.

“Nice of you to join us, my son,” Leaks growls low.

Rai kneels at the foot of the stairs, still holding me in his arms. Wisely, he doesn’t say anything besides, “Master Leaks.” 

I keep my head turned against the silver cat, breathing in his scent. But I can tell he’s nervous.

“Do you remember my words to you the _last_ time this happened, my son?” Leaks asks.

“I do, sir.”

“Now that you have someone precious to you, this makes you much more vulnerable. I thought the last punishment was too much for you to bear, but I was apparently mistaken.”

I hear a small commotion in the back of the room, but I can’t see over Rai’s shoulder. I hear the sounds of shackles and chains—and I smell something oddly familiar, but I can’t recall what it is.

“Please, My Lord, this was my fault,” I say quietly.

“I did _not_ give you permission to speak!” Leaks shouts at me, making my ears flatten. The shackles and chains are coming closer—as is that strangely sweet smell. “Regardless of your part in it, the heir needs to take responsibility.”

I snap my mouth closed, and Rai intercedes.

“Verg was handling him inappropriately. If I hadn’t walked in when I had, he would have been raped.” Rai lifts his face up when he says those words, glaring between Leaks and the devil of wrath. Razel hasn’t moved since we’ve entered, but his body looks oddly relaxed.

Then I understand why: when the clanking of the shackles reaches the front of the steps. Next to me, it’s Igaryx—the incubus—dressed only in those ratty black trousers. And he is staring at me, licking his lips. His wings expand when he sees me, and I flinch. I notice Rai recognizes him as well, and he shudders.

“I think I’ve come up with the _perfect_ punishment for you, my son. You've come to love this kitten, haven't you?”

“Master Leaks—please,” Rai says, horrified.

“For the next few days, your beloved will belong to the devil of wrath. And to make it easier for him to submit, I’ve enlisted the help of a demon you know well. Let’s make a spectacle of this to amuse our guests. Please drop the kitten where you are and back away.”  
  
“This—this is too _cruel_!” Rai protests. “His first sigil hasn’t healed yet—you must understand how painful this will be—”

“I understand _perfectly_. Razel will be put in charge of the young Sanga’s training until the sigil wears off. I’m sure he will help instill obedience and submission in the young kitten.”

Leaks nods his head and Razel takes a step toward Igaryx.

“I won’t allow it,” Rai growls—but Leaks waves his fingers and those sashes appear out of smoke, grabbing my lover’s hands and binding them behind his back. They also grab his feet and restrain his ankles, so he can’t get up from a kneel.

Of course, I drop on the floor—still powerless from my song, and I am shaking. 

Razel leans down to tilt my head up, stroking my chin gently with that warm glove, and then he strips off one of his gloves, showing it to me first and then giving it to Igaryx.

“N-no—please,” I beg. I can see so many people in the room and I will _not_ have them do this ritual to me here! Though I struggle to get up, I am unable to move, my body heavy and exhausted. 

I watch with horror as Igaryx takes Razel’s glove—he smells it, tastes it, put his hands all over it—and a shudder of revulsion courses through me. I think I’m going to be sick—I feel bile rising in my throat. I know he’s going to do that to me next— _here_ —in front of everyone, including my silver cat.

Soon, Igaryx hands the glove back to Razel, who unbinds his wrists. Igaryx is already looking down at me with a smile and something like recognition on his face. 

Razel looks up at Leaks, who nods.

“No—you don’t have to do this,” I plead with the slim grey-skinned creature approaching me. He doesn’t slow, and sharp fangs appear over his lips. “Please— _please_ don’t.” I am crying at this point, and Igaryx kneels down beside me and takes my head in his hand. That long tongue sticks out and licks away my tears, and I hear Rai growling furiously behind me.

“Show his old master,” Razel says to the incubus. “Let the heir see the kitten's face and watch his body respond.” 

Before I know what has happened, my robe has been stripped off my body—and I'm filled with terror and shame. I try to keep myself covered with my tail, but I have no power to fight back. Even when I _did_ have power, I have no strength to overcome him.

“We don’t have to do this _here_!” Rai snarls gruffly.

“Yes, we do. If you can’t keep yourself quiet, I will silence you,” Leaks says simply. “Remember, my son, that all your actions have _consequences_. This is all on _you_.”

A louder growl and a hiss come from the silver cat, and Igaryx seems to regard him with anxiety and the same recognition he gave me. He tilts his head, looks at Razel, and Razel urges him on toward me.

“Go ahead. He’s here for the taking.”

Just like last time, the incubus begins at the top of my head, between my ears and in my hair, sniffing and licking me. He touches me with his skin, too. If my eyes are open, I can see Rai—sitting before me, just watching me.

“Please—close your eyes,” I whisper, tears streaming down my face—and Igaryx licks them up as soon as they fall.

It hurts to have him touching me—my body still longs for Rai. I feel like I am doing something horrible, betraying my master. And then, it occurs to me that I am not only going to have to suffer this humiliating ritual in public but afterward I will be bonded to _Razel_. I will have to obey him or pain will flood my body. How is this going to work? Will it hurt me to disobey Rai as well?  
  
“Konoe,” I hear Rai whisper my name, and I open my eyes. I don’t want to see him watching me. “You can relax. I want this to be as painless for you as possible. Do not struggle or resist. This is my desire for you. Please—this will not hurt you.”

“Enough!” Leaks says, and Rai suddenly makes a soft gagging sound and closes his mouth. It’s the silencing spell Leaks used on me earlier. 

“Please, sir, don’t hurt him!” I beg, having no choice but to let Igaryx smell my nape and lick my shoulders. He’s moving down my back so he doesn’t block Rai’s view.

“You should be much more worried about yourself, little Sanga,” Leaks growls.

I refuse to think about it—and my body is suddenly flopped onto my stomach, the weird ticklish sensation is moving down my lower back, his claws and mouth running up my tail, making it bristle. I feel a tongue slip inside me as my cheeks are spread. Mortification seems to flood in my veins, cold as ice. The ringing in my ears doesn't block out the surrounding casual conversation.

“He is a ripe little creature, isn’t he?”

“He’s gorgeous—and I liked him just for his song before, but hell, if he isn’t beautiful, too."

“You know, some of us saw him naked last week in the dining room. He stripped off all his clothes just to please the heir.”

"I wonder what the devil of wrath will make him do?"

“Ah! I bet he’s a fun little roll in the hay.”

“This is Shui’s boy, isn’t it?”

“Pity the master never shared his muse with us this way.” 

Those comments burn my ears and I try to ignore them—instead, I just look at Rai’s blue eye. I try not to notice how shiny it is, and how tears cling to his plush lashes that they won’t fall down his cheeks.

“Please,” I whisper again. I see Rai swallow, and his chest hitches.

Igaryx growls at me—from behind my body—pushing up my ass and trying to make it stay there. Of course, it doesn’t, since my body isn't functioning. I close my eyes for a minute—expecting him to spank me to force me to obey—but he doesn’t do that either. His hands feel oddly tender on my skin. Unlike what the devil of wrath has planned for me, I’m certain. I know Razel is watching this—he’s standing just a few feet away from me, looming over me. I know exactly what expression I’d see in his eyes. 

I’m suddenly pushed to the ground, turned to my back, and Igaryx starts on my toes. To my shock, a surprising sound leaks out of my mouth when he sucks each toe—and he is watching my face. I am still pointed toward Rai, who is also watching me—growing more furious and helpless by the second. 

I try my best to stifle my moan when Igaryx reaches my dick. I’m aroused from being handled and stroked all over my body. He doesn’t overdo it—but then I remember he will later. For the _payment_. Ugh. My gods—what am I going to do?!

I’m distracted by terror when he reaches my nipples, then glides his tongue up my throat and jaw, nipping me lightly. He also kisses my mouth, my nose, and my cheeks. This leaves him hovering over me, watching me with those red eyes. I flatten myself against the ground as best as I can—but I’m helpless. 

“ _Please_ ,” I whisper, one more time. He licks the tears on my face and the heads back to my lower body. “N-no— _don’t_!”

I glance at Rai again, and he looks miserable. Igaryx stares up at me, lying between my legs. His hand brushes over my existing sigil reverently and he moves to my other thigh. Then, he lowers his lips against the space between my thigh and hip, and he starts to suck and lick and bite. I cry out as soon as I feel the fangs pierce my skin, but his wings flap open—startling me. A shriek of terror escapes, but I can’t fight him. I’m vulnerable—and I’m being bonded to another master—a _demon_.

Soon, his wings settle down and he kneels between my legs, staring up at Razel.

“Good boy. Now, take your payment,” the devil of wrath says softly.

“Please please please please,” small pleading sighs are escaping my lips, and Igaryx looks up at me again. He leans over my upper body and kisses my lips as though to silence me. Does he not enjoy this? He looks a little sad for me.

But that doesn’t keep him from collecting his payment. It helps that my cock is already aroused and dripping—and I feel him sink his mouth around me. 

 _Rai is watching me_. _He is watching as some other creature pleasures me—and I_ have _to come. I can’t fight it. I can’t get out of this—and he’s going to watch me come—in front of all these people._

Thinking things like this isn’t helping. In fact, I can feel myself softening when I notice how closely the crowd is watching me. My gods—how demeaning!

And yet—when I close my eyes—and I try to cover my ears, but I still can’t quite move yet—I can concentrate on the sensations. The faster I come, the sooner this ordeal will end, the less Rai will have to see…

Unless Razel plans to punish me in front of everyone as well. Gods! I quickly push the thought from my mind.

Keeping my eyes squeezed tightly closed, I let him lick me, feel his growling—and it feels so amazingly  _wrong_. My stomach hurts—but he quickly drives me past my limit when he strokes the base of my tail. The fact that he might slip a finger inside me is too much—and I hurry up and come—as best as I can. I picture the white cat between my legs and that helps. 

I moan and purr when I finally am able to come—my hips jerking uncontrollably and lewdly—and I’m ashamed to hear applause as my body starts to relax. My ears flood with heat.

“More of that, Master Leaks!”

“That was certainly unique entertainment.”

“Take the incubus back to his cell,” Razel says. Then a shadow falls across my face. “How are _you_ feeling, kitten? Submissive? Obedient? Like my slave?”

Leaks claps his hands to quiet the noise. Rai is a broken mess—still unable to speak. He looks devastated and seems to be crying silently. Leaks looks directly at Rai when he speaks. 

“Until this new sigil has been worn off, I will give custody of the little Sanga to Razel. If he allows it, you may continue to train him in his song this week—but keep in mind that he will be in pain if you touch him. I would like to see you—all _three_ of you—in the dining room at dinner this week—in appropriate dress.” 

“As you wish,” Razel says. Then he leans down to pick me up. I can’t even flinch away from him—but I’d forgotten how hot his body is, especially against my bare skin. I’m still completely naked, my fur bristling.

“Please,” I whisper. “Can’t I at least say goodbye?”

“You should have thought of that before starting this plan of yours, foolish kitten,” Razel mumbles under his breath. He sweeps me out of the room. I can feel every eye on my naked body as he carries me away. My heart feels like it’s breaking when I leave Rai behind. “And don’t worry. I’ll make sure to keep my windows open so the heir will easily be able to hear your voice.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mean, mean, mean! Though--this is not as bad as some punishments I could come up with, this is bad in more of an emotional way.
> 
> \------
> 
> Rai and Konoe are brought to the throne room, where Leaks and Razel and the entire court are waiting. In order to make a spectacle of this punishment, the incubus Igaryx is brought in to help. He performs a bonding ritual in public--in front of Rai--which bonds Konoe to Razel.
> 
> Of course, Konoe is stripped naked in front of the court and has to listen to all the casual comments as this is being done to him. Igaryx bites the inside of Konoe's other leg--leaving him with two sigils now, then collects payment--oral sex on an exhausted and paralyzed and unwilling little Sanga.
> 
> Leaks says that Razel will be in charge of Konoe's schedule until the sigil wears off, but that Rai may be allowed to continue Konoe's song--if Razel permits it. All three are expected to attend dinner publicly. (This is actually to ensure some safety for the little Sanga--he will at least be seen publicly and be fed at least once per day.)
> 
> Razel picks up Konoe and carries him out of the room, assuring him that while he isn't allowed to kiss Rai goodbye, he shouldn't worry. Razel plans to leave the window open so Rai will still be able to hear his voice.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A long and very painful update to this series. Razel is as good as his word and beats the shit out of the little Sanga.
> 
> Triggers abound in this story and I'll add a chapter summary at the end. There's non-con discipline, spanking, a caning, and whipping in addition to rape in this chapter.
> 
> (Don't you really want to read it now?)

I hear a commotion behind me as Razel carries me to his rooms. It looks like Rai is being taken somewhere—maybe following us—but he is still restrained and struggling. He can’t speak yet, due to the spell Leaks cast on him. Razel turns so I can see him being pushed into a room we have just past. 

“What are they doing to him?” I whisper. The original sigil on my leg burns sharply when I see him handled so roughly, and my heart aches. 

“My guess is they want him to _hear_ what I will be doing to you,” Razel says. “Surely seeing you broken at dinner won’t be enough for him. Still—why do you ask? You shouldn’t be attached to him any longer.” A long gloved finger brushes my leg—over the original sigil that bonded me to Rai. “Ah. I see. This is interesting. It is still in effect? I wonder—will your bond with me be so permanent as well?”

Will it? That never occurred to me, but what if this new bond is as permanent as the one I have with Rai? I would kill myself. A shiver courses down my spine when he brushes my back. He opens the next door—I will be in the room next to Rai, and that makes my heart sink.

“Now I saw what you were willing to do for the silver cat when your bond was first established. I was in the dining room that night as well, you know.”

A blush fills my cheeks. Does he expect me to throw myself at him? I have no such desire whatsoever.  
  
“I realize you will probably not be so willing to submit to me—first, because you are afraid of me, and rightfully so. Second, because you still have the original sigil.”  
  
I am placed on a soft, plush chair, and my body curls up on itself since it has no power.

“Hmm. Are you still without energy from your song? Because today, you will sing for me, too.”

Something burns in my chest—it feels like heartburn, really—when he speaks to me.

“I want to see if your body will at least obey me, even despite your exhaustion,” he continues, his voice low. He takes a seat not far from mine. “I’d like you to stand up.”

My chest and thigh burn at his request and my legs start to move. I’m amazed—I knew Rai could command submission and make me stop speaking and not be afraid, but I didn’t know this sort of artificial bond could make my body move when I was too exhausted to move on my own.

I am standing now, in front of Razel, completely naked and defenseless. I lower my face to the ground, feeling my cheeks and ears burn.

“Go over to the wardrobe there. Choose three implements for me to use on you and bring them to me.” 

Implements? I think curiously, as my body wobbles over to the wardrobe. I open it up—it looks ancient—and I see all sort of horrible things. A wide wooden paddle, several canes, whips, belts, and several things I wouldn’t recognize as instruments for punishment, like a hairbrush. Now that I realize what I’m looking at, I am starting to understand his command. He wants _me_ to choose what he will use to beat me with, and I am horrified. 

Still, I watch with some amazement as my hand reaches out and takes the hairbrush first. I didn’t decide to do this—my arms moved and collected it. Looking at everything else—I have felt that cane and the belt already—and I don’t enjoy the whip. But I don’t know what else to do. So I take the lightest paddle I can find, and try to return. But my feet won’t move. I _have_ to choose one more. _Not the cane_ , I think. It was too painful and he beat my tail the last time. I know I have been able to handle the strap before, so I take a strange-looking short leather belt that is soft and smooth. One end is split into two narrow thongs, but it’s pretty soft and not very stiff.

Now, my hands close the wardrobe and feet automatically walk to Razel, holding the instruments that are about to torture me in my arms like a gift.

“Ah. I see. Interesting choices, kitten.” He rubs my ears and takes them from me. He leaves the paddle and the belt on the table and keeps the hairbrush. “Well. What are you waiting for? Climb up over my lap and present yourself.”

Completely mortified—and letting an embarrassed sound leak out of my mouth—I do as I am told, draping myself over his knees. I can't help myself. My body simply obeys. 

“You will want to grab onto the legs of the chair, kitten, once this begins.”

Something cold and flat is pressed against my upper legs—and it’s quite a bit heavier than I expect when it presses against my cheeks. Razel’s hand empty hand is hot and he spends a little time caressing my butt and thighs. 

I feel like I should beg or plead, but I know it’s useless. I know anything I do or say is going to result in worse punishment. And it starts when Razel’s free hand presses my lower back down against his lap, making me arch my back slightly. He grabs the base of my tail in his hand—for now, just holding it tightly but not pulling.

“I have wanted to do this to you for such a long time, now. And you’ve chosen well. Take a deep breath.” 

My breath catches when I take a deep breath in, and it comes out in spurts and cries when the spanking begins. I can’t hear the brush coming—it just suddenly connects with my ass, making me clench my cheeks at first—but I realize quickly that clenching just makes it worse. He spanks harder if I am not relaxed as well, and I am quickly up on my toes and kicking out my feet—crying out with every blow that is scattered between my cheeks and thighs. The blows to my thighs hurt the most—making me scream with pain—and the longer the punishment continues, the worse it hurts, since my skin is completely red and warm. It’s as if the previously injured skin is touched even lightly I will scream.

The quick succession of volleys stops within about a minute, and I am wailing. My ass feels like it’s on fire. At the time, it felt much longer than a minute, simply because of how much pain it caused, but it can't have been much longer than that.

“Breathe, kitten.” My lower back is released so he can brush his fingertips against my skin. “Take deep breaths. And yes, you’ve learned to relax, which is good for you and much more pleasing to the eye.”  
  
Once more, my tail is grabbed and my lower back is pressed down against his lap—and my ears flatten and the tip of my tail twitches in fear.

“Please,” I accidentally breathe—just before the next series of wallops comes down. My plea changes into a cry—and soon again, I am wailing. Another two minutes of volleys against my bare and already tender skin has tears pouring down my face—and a near constant wail. My ass is burning and my thighs are on fire. I want to reach back and rub them, but I can't move my hands from the chair.

Again, Razel stops, giving me a chance to catch my breath. This time, when he pushes down against my back, he pulls my tail hard enough to lift me off the floor and straighten out my legs. This stretches out the skin on the back of my thighs and straightens out my sit spot—which are the two areas he spanks next—repeatedly and for another few minutes. I am screaming now—and a strange heavy numbness floods my hips with each blow to my sit spot. It stretches all around my hips and waist—and I’m horrified to think that I might actually be turned on by what is being done to me.

However, I am unable to move from this position—as much as it hurts and as much as I want my hands against my ass and thighs to protect them. I am compelled to stay just like this.

“Please—please,” I hear myself begging again, but I know it does no use. And that this is only the first of _three_ punishments I will be receiving. I'm terribly afraid.

The last set was the longest of the three—but I honestly can’t imagine that it was longer than three minutes. When the rhythm of the blows slows down, I feel him winding up for several hard, loud spanks—applied to both thighs and each cheek and each side of my sit spot. I give him what he wants and scream with each one.

I am sobbing when he finishes—and I want to rub the pain away from my ass so much!

“You’re looking nicely warmed up, kitten. Stand up and put your hands behind your head.”

Whining pathetically, I obey—exposing myself to him as I do so. I still want to rub some of that pain away, but I can't move my arms. 

“Turn around.” I obey—the sigil on my leg is burning. In fact— _both_ sigils are burning. The one from Rai hasn’t stopped the entire time. “Gorgeous.” I feel fingers tracing against my bruised skin, and my tears slow.

“Walk over to the dresser and bring me the bottle on top of it.”

I obey, keeping my arms in place, and I rub my ass as subtly as possible as I return with the bottle, offering it up as a sacrifice.

“I didn’t permit you to touch yourself, kitten.” The hand rubbing the pain from my ass stops and falls to the side. “Turn around, bend over, and put your hands on your knees.”

It’s humiliating to expose myself to him deliberately—but I don’t have time to think about how mortifying this position is, since he takes the hairbrush to me a final time—spanking hard and fast, nearly making knees buckle. It hurts!

After another 30 seconds of punishment and just before I collapse, he stops and rubs my butt gently.

“Touch your toes.”

Again, still weeping, I obey, afraid he may not be finished yet. My body trembles in fear, but I hear the bottle opening and some sort of slick liquid is applied to my skin. It feels like oil and it has a strange scent—like mint. It can’t be catnip, I hope—but it smells a lot like it. Smelling it relaxes me and also sends pleasure throughout my body wherever I am touched.

“Spread your legs.”

I comply, complaining quietly but unable to do anything else. His hands cover every inch of my lower back, cheeks, and thighs. He even slips his fingers in between my cheeks and brushes across my tightly closed entrance as though to make it pucker. I shudder in revulsion—or at least, I _hope_ it’s revulsion.

“Gods, I can’t wait. You do remember what I promised to do to you, don’t you, kitten?”

I nod my head. 

“I require a verbal response. Tell me what you remember.”

I swallow thickly, but I have to comply. The memory outside the dining room is fresh in my mind.

“You said you wanted to teach me a lesson in humility, and beat me till I could no longer cry for mercy,” I swallow again nervously before continuing. “You said you’d cane my fluffy little tail till, um, it couldn’t move and then strip me and take me over your knee until my butt was the color of your hair.”

“You have a surprisingly good recollection, kitten. I’m glad I made such an impression. What did I say I would do after that?” Razel purrs, obviously pleased.

“You said you’d take me then—gently at first and then so hard I wouldn’t be able to walk for days _._ And you said you’d make me like it.”

“Well, it seems we are going slightly out of order, as I haven’t caned your tail yet.”  
  
A shudder rushes through my body, bristling my threatened tail—and I am still positioned in the awkward pose of touching my toes and exposing myself to him.

“However, I’m looking at the instruments you’ve chosen, and even as good as your memory is, I don’t see a cane here. So. Take one of your choices and return it to the wardrobe and fetch me a cane instead.”

Another sob bursts from deep in my lungs when I turn around to look at the strap and the paddle. The idea of another hard thing touching my ass is too terrible to think of, so I choose the paddle and limp back to the wardrobe. I don’t know the difference between the various canes he has in his extensive collection—so I choose a short one that looks slightly pliable. I almost choose the birch but change my mind.

I return, my face lowered and offer it to him in both hands.

“What do you have to say for yourself?”

“Um, I-i am s-sorry, sir,” I whisper. I don’t look up. I’m afraid to meet those eyes.

“I’m afraid you have earned yourself additional punishment for this rebelliousness.”  
  
I do look up, now, tears clouding my vision. His blue eyes look almost clear—and I can see a fire burning behind them. He touches my chin gently. 

“You _are_ beautiful when you cry.”

I shudder from those words.

“Now, climb up onto the bed on all fours.”  
  
I turn around and head to the bed—a sumptuous mahogany four-poster on a platform. It’s covered in deep burgundy bedding that feels like silk. 

He follows me and presses my back down, urging me to lower my torso to the bed. My tail is curled up around me helplessly, but I know what is coming. He used that cane on me several times already. I know how much it hurts, and I am terrified.

“Now, stretch your tail out behind you.”

I obey, struggling with myself—because my tail is so sensitive. Rai has been treating it with such tender care that exposing myself to something so violent is almost more than I can bear.

“P-please,” I try to protest, and before I can finish he interrupts me.

“You will not speak to me unless I ask you a question. If you feel the need to cry out, please feel free. I enjoy the sound of your tears.”

My mouth snaps closed, for the most part, but I am so scared that breathy pants bordering on wheezing are escaping from the sides of my lips. I am nearly hyperventilating. I flinch when he runs his claws through the fur of my tail. He has removed his glove, I think, because I don’t feel leather pulling at my fur, and his touch is so hot it’s eerie. 

But I know I’m in trouble when he removes his hands from me. I actually hear the whistle of the cane through the air, and it makes my ears twitch in fear. It makes a cracking sound when it strikes right around the center of my tail, which shivers in pain. The pain shoots in both directions, making me raise my body off the bed by straightening my hips. 

For now, Razel allows this movement, but he growls whenever my tail moves.

I receive a total of ten strokes with the cane—distributed evenly—even one at the very tip which makes me cry out and tears spill down my face. It’s worse because I anticipate each blow through the quiet swishing sound of the cane whistling through the air. And before he strikes me, he takes aim, so I kind of know exactly where the cane is going to land before it hurts.

My claws are digging into the bedsheets and my ass is fully presented—because I cannot lower it back to the bed.

After the tenth blow, there is a small pause—and I catch my breath and gather myself—and he runs his fingers through my fur. I lower myself back down to the bed.

“You took that very well, kitten. Much better than your first time, and indeed, much better than I expected. However, you owe me a penalty for not bringing me the cane in the first place. So straighten up and lift this perfect little ass off your heels.”

Cringing as I obey, afraid my ass will be beaten next, I’m shocked when the cane comes down against the soles of my feet. My toes curl and I instantly lower my ass back down on top of them.

And that opens me up for punishment there. The swishing cane lands squarely on my cheeks—on the skin that has been recently oiled up with whatever it was he used—it scorches me like the cane itself is burning.

I scream and lift my ass back up off the bed as soon as I am able, and my soles are punished again. I cannot keep myself from lowering my body back to the bed, and so my sit spot receives the next strike.

He continues—alternating blows to my ass and feet for some time—I think I probably end up with ten strikes to each—and my body is covered in slim welts when he is finished.

I feel his fingers tracing the lines, and he grabs the oil again, spreading more on my skin—which partly soothes it—both on my feet and the slim lines left on my ass.

“That punishment was not pleasing to me,” Razel says—and his voice is calm and frightening. “You disobeyed and did not maintain the position.”  
  
“F-forgive m-me, sir,” I stammer, still trying to get a hold of my tears. Truthfully, he didn’t command me to stay in position. This was about me doing it to please him.

“I would have thought you would have had a desire to please me, kitten, what with that ritual Igaryx performed on you.” My chin is nudged slightly and I am made to look at his face from my position on the bed. “About that ritual—how did it feel? Did you enjoy being stripped naked in front of the entire court? Did you hear what the courtiers were saying about you—how they admired your body and lusty response? And did you enjoy your lover watching as another creature pleasured you?”

Tears sting my eyes—but I am not feeling broken about that. I am angry as _hell_. I bristle my ears and purse my lips, feeling the fur on my beaten tail bristling painfully. 

“Oh? What’s this? Are you going to answer my questions? I command you to answer them.”

The sigil burns so much when I try to rebel—even hotter than it did when I would try to rebel against Rai, in fact. So I open my mouth and am shocked by what comes out.

“I hated it! I was humiliated and mortified and embarrassed—but even worse, it was cruel to do it in front of my bonded Touga! I was only protecting myself from Verg—that vile creature—who wouldn’t keep his hands to himself. And worst of all is that I ended up bonded to you! I’m forced to obey you! I _hate_ you!” 

Razel smiles at my words, showing me long fangs and a twinkle in his eye.

“You are indeed angry, kitten. If you need to be angry, go right ahead. Express it using your words—don’t stifle it. The way you deal with wrath is unique among Ribika. You make it into the powerful force that it is. You have a gift. You _belong_ with me. _I_  am your true master.”

“I will _never_ belong to you—and I will never enjoy being with you! You are a sadistic tyrant who gets off on other people’s suffering and pain! The only reason you can keep me here now is because you used an incubus to do it, or else I would never yield to you!”

“Ah, brave words from a vulnerable, naked little kitten about to see what exactly wrath can do for his training. Show me your palms.”  
  
“Fuck you!” I yell, but I still stretch out my hands in front of me.

“Keep your eyes open—and don’t you look away from this. Because you’ve _earned_ this.”

That slim cane comes crashing down on the palms of my hands—probably ten times total—making blood pool in my fingertips and drawn claws. I can almost see the pain creeping up my arms, past my elbows, and into my shoulders. I am crying out—without tears, however—with each blow. When he finishes, my palms are red and striped and my claws won’t retract.

Razel applies more of the catnip oil to my hands, rubbing them into the welts, and it stings. He’s deliberately pressing into my palms.

“Ah, I see. These sharp little claws can’t retract now, can they?”

I bristle with anger and pain, and I feel my mouth open again—compelled to respond.

“They do. They hurt.”

“Well, let’s use that to our advantage and your poor little feet, too. Stand up.”

What? I _can’t_! I am sure I cannot walk on these soles—and sure enough, even touching the ground straightens out the skin and bruising on my feet, making them burn like they were freshly whipped. I collapse twice and stand back up each time.

“Walk over to the ottoman there and push it up against the wall.”

I am barely able to obey, wincing with each step. I use my elbow to push the furniture against the wall, and Razel barks at me.

“Use your hands!”

Having any weight on my hands is excruciating—and I don’t know whether my hands or feet sting more. I’m in tears by the time I get the ottoman to where it’s supposed to be.

“Now, straddle it, laying your torso flat against the ottoman, so your ass hangs off of the end. I want your legs straight.”

My legs will be spread for this next punishment, I realize with horror. I bend over across the ottoman obediently, my tail lashing furiously. When I push my hands against the wall, it feels cool but very painful. Razel walks over to me and lowers my hands so they are nearly the same height as the ottoman, making me keep my stomach on the cushion.

“During this punishment, you can hook your claws into the ottoman—if they work—or you can push your hands against the wall. But do not raise them above this position and do not raise your torso.”

For one second, I try to dig one of my hands into the piece of furniture, but it’s painful. My claws are filled with blood and they feel like they might snap. But I can’t retract them, so I keep my palms pressed against the wall instead.

Suddenly, I remember the last piece of equipment is that strange leather belt thing. It makes me nervous to be so exposed—my thighs are really much too exposed, and if I lift my tail, I will be exposing my asshole.

“The last bit of this punishment will be with this tawse.”  
  
Tawse? What is that? Is that what that belt is called? My ears twitch.

“You’ll want to keep your tail out of the way, kitten.” Razel moves it for me—and I feel incredibly exposed, blood rushing into my ears.

“P-pl…” I try to beg, but I cannot speak because of his earlier command. I want to _beg_ him not to damage me permanently.

“I’m glad you chose this, kitten. It will make for an interesting segue to our next activity.”

He keeps his hands off my body this time since my torso is already flat. I coil my tail up to keep it out of the way as soon as he moves.

The leather thong comes down in rapid motions—smacking the skin of my ass again and again—and it feels like it is actually tearing skin from flesh. When he swats the thing against my thighs, I scream—because with less padding and almost to the backs of my knees, my thighs are unprotected. 

I don’t know if the increase in pain is because of the oil he put on my skin earlier, or the fact that I don’t have the power to even try to escape—my hands and feet hurt too much and my tail shivers. But this is the worst punishment he’s inflicted on me so far, and I am _exhausted_. My throat is hurting from my screams and I jump and jerk against the ottoman with each blow.

Also, the blows to my thighs feel like they are wrapping around to the insides of my legs—and it may indeed be the case—but the sting is incredibly intense and I cannot repress my cries. I am sobbing and digging my claws painfully into the ottoman when he finishes. 

Razel allows me to quickly catch my breath, admires his handiwork on my thighs and buttocks, and brushes over my entrance again with his fingers, making me also lift up off the ottoman disobediently. 

“Ah. So you’re not quite in submission yet, kitten. Take another deep breath and prepare yourself.”

Thankfully, this next punishment lasts for less than a single minute—but the blows are applied to my upper buttocks and lower back, and then also a few hard whips fall across my mid back and then nearly up to my shoulders. This sort of pain is new to me—and the pain from this whip is so much more intense than I had anticipated.

“Are you quite finished?” Razel murmurs, letting me catch my breath again. “Let’s see if you’re submissive enough for me yet.”

My tail is grabbed and pulled up, exposing my entrance—and I shudder with revulsion when I feel his fingers tickle me there. It occurs to me that he could probably fuck me right here, and I feel incredibly nauseated. 

I try to give him warning when he continues to brush his fingers across my hole, but I cannot speak. So I turn my head to the side and gag.

“What’s this now? More drama from you? If you vomit in my chambers you will be punished for it. Do you think you can afford to take anymore?”

“N-no, s-sir, p-please sir,” my voice, covered in tears, is shaking. I swallow down the vomit quickly.

To my relief, the tawse is put aside in lieu of more of whatever oil he is spreading on my skin. He applies extra to my thighs and ass, stroking deliberately along my entrance again, and also to my punished and very sore back.

“So, kitten,” he says softly as he is rubbing in the oil. I’m exhausted and relaxed, though I wince occasionally and jerk when the oil touches a particularly sensitive welt. “Do you know what comes next?”

Nausea rises like bile in my throat and I swallow it down desperately. Nodding my head, I do not want to answer. 

“Please. Tell me,” Razel suggests. His fingers are toying with me—just below my tail.

“You are going to fuck me—gently,” I say rebelliously. And I do not finish what I remember he said, making the sigil on my thigh burn in my resistance.

“Oh? Is _that_ what you think? Do you think you _deserve_ gentleness from me?”

“I-it m-may n-not b-be what I d-deserve,” I stammer, and I regret the words the moment I hear them, but I can’t stop speaking! “However, if you want me to enjoy it, you have a _long_ ways to go.”

The hand at my entrance smacks me—right there—underneath my tail, sending shivers of pain throughout my body and bristling my tail.

“Are you _trying_ to earn another punishment? Or would you like me to fuck you without preparing you first? How much exactly do you _want_ this to hurt? Surely, you haven’t remembered that your lover is right next door and has been listening to your cries this entire time.”

The resistance and rebellion fall away, replaced by a broken feeling in my chest. I _did_ forget. I didn’t suppress my cries for his sake, and I _should_ have. If I really loved him—why couldn’t I keep him in my mind?

“Rai!” I scream out. “I-i’m all right! I’m s-so sorry!”

“He won’t reply to you, of course, and it’s much too late now. And how the hell were you able to speak those words when I forbade you to speak unless answering my direct question?”

“You are _not_ my master,” I growl low—and I am quickly punished again—another two swift spanks, right below my tail. I cry out loud at the intrusiveness as well as the pain. 

Right after spanking me, my cheeks are spread even wider, and two fingers are forced inside me—violently. I moan in pain, trying to bite my cheek so as not to cause my Touga any more pain. But Razel doesn’t let up—he’s forcing me open, pulling at the outside rim of my asshole and pushing back inside. I feel his hot body temperature hovering over my back and he whispers in my ear.

“You will get pleasure from this.”

The traitorous words shiver through my body like a magic spell—much to my horror. My dick immediately responds, expanding and changing form against the plush ottoman—and even that makes me respond.

He pulls his hand out and smacks me again, and this time, pleasure shivers through my body along with the pain. I cry out, but it dissolves into a sigh. I’m actually _purring_. 

“That’s much better. I was hoping for something like this.”

The ottoman is pretty low to the ground, so I’m surprised any of this is happening here. But he continues toying with my body—and the older sigil on my leg burns and stings. In fact, it may be my imagination, but I can smell burning flesh in my nostrils. I wonder if it is Rai’s sigil doing that?

My heart feels shattered and disgusted by my body’s betrayal—but then I remember Rai’s words to me in the throne room. The memory in my head sounds in my ears with his voice. “Konoe, you can relax. I want this to be as painless for you as possible. Do not struggle or resist. Please—this will not hurt you.”

I start to submit because of that memory—and I keep my master’s face in my mind. Even when Razel pulls out his fingers and smacks me again and again, I do not respond to the pain. It’s humiliating and it burns the true sigil on my leg, but I do not experience the pain. 

“You’re warming up nicely. But not here. Stand up and face the wall.” 

I slowly climb up off the ottoman, dragging myself toward the wall. He pulls my hips away from it, making me bend over and brace my hands against the wall, wincing when I open my palms. I realize this wall is adjacent to the room in which Rai went and I am also close to the open window. The breeze from the window brushes through my fur and hair, cooling my hot skin.

Razel spreads my legs slightly and brushes down my waist and ass. I hear fabric rustling.

“You are so gorgeous. Cry if you like. Sing if you will.”

His hot erect cock is dragged between my cheeks and then suddenly pushes into me. It’s painful—and I cry out—but then, as before, the pain dissolves into pleasure, and I find myself purring even louder. My tail bristles and I think my claws are trying to draw, but of course, they still will not.

Once I feel him inside me—he is so hot—he begins to thrust in and out rapidly.

“ _Pleasure_ —kitten. You will come undone with pleasure.”

My own cock is hard and dripping, and when I feel his hot fingers encircling me, squeezing the tip almost to the point of crushing it, a helpless protest leaks from my lips. I am panting and grunting and gasping with every thrust—and I search inside myself for the song. For _Razel’s_ song. The angry one—and the moment I realize it’s anger, the song begins naturally.

I begin to sing and the melody streams from my body, making my flesh shiver, even deep inside me around his cock. I hear him gasping with delight behind me. He also grabs my hair with his free hand and pulls it, yanks at my tail while roughly fucking me.

And yes—all those things are pleasurable. And disgusting. I try to hide my voice to protect Rai, but I can't. 

When I am beginning to approach my limit—the song is loud and furious and is captivating the demon fucking me—I suddenly feel his hand move from my cock to my throat. I shiver in surprise and my body stiffens.

“Pleasure, kitten.”

His fingers slowly tighten around my neck, constricting the air that I’m trying to force into my lungs, and he holds me tightly. My song changes—softens in tone—almost as though my life is being sucked from me. He releases his hand for a moment and then tightens his fingers again. I feel a floaty, disembodied sensation and my climax is suddenly upon me. 

I cry out—hoarsely, of course, since Razel still has a bruising grip around my neck—and he pulls my tail up toward the ceiling, nearly lifting me off the floor with each thrust. I hear him growling as I come—and I spill my seed, my cock currently untouched—onto the wall in front of me. He must have finished, too.

When he releases my throat, I gasp and cough and wheeze for air—and my song is fading. I am _exhausted_.

“You are in quite a state.” Razel pulls out of me and lets me collapse on the ground. “I will have someone take you for a wash.”

I’m exhausted. And I don’t know if my song was effective or not. Did I manage to enchant him? I don’t think so—if he’s treating me this way.

On the other hand, he is about to send me away from here. So perhaps he did feel something.

“Sir,” I whisper. “Did I please you, master?”

Really, my question is directed to my Touga, not the demon in the room with me. But Razel answers me readily, surprised I was able to speak.

“I was very pleased. You performed well, and I adore your song. I hope to hear it, again and again, the next week.”

My ears are brushed tenderly and he lifts me up onto the chaise. I’m too tired to move or even try to cover myself, but I watch as Razel approaches the door and pokes his head out, issuing a curt order. 

A soldier enters and stares at me, making me feel incredibly uncomfortable.

“Take him to the baths. He needs to be ready by dinner time.”

“Um, like this, sir?” The soldier asks, probably nervous about my nudity.

“Are you questioning my order?”

“N-no, sir!” The soldier takes a few steps over to me and lifts me up in his arms. I wince when he touches my ass and thighs—I’m sure he saw the punished skin already, so he whispers, “I’m sorry,” when he touches me.

Then, he leaves for the bathhouse, taking me with him.

That was my first afternoon with Razel. I’m glad I survived it—if I can call this survival.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew. What a mess.
> 
> Rai is brought to the room next to Razel's so he can hear everything that Razel does to his Sanga.
> 
> Razel makes Konoe choose his instruments for punishment--and uses a hairbrush on him first. Then, when he realizes Konoe did not choose a cane, he makes Konoe exchange one for a cane (due to the promise he made to Konoe about how he was going to punish him and fuck him before dinner right after Verg and Igaryx originally attacked him).
> 
> Razel beats his tail, which Konoe handles well, and then is punished more when his palms are beaten for being insubordinate and angry in response to a question Razel asks him--who is trying to rile him up to anger. He also ends up with his soles and ass caned as well, and he's a mess before the tawse treatment.
> 
> The tawse is much more painful than Konoe expects, and he gets not only his ass and thighs whipped but also his back. The Razel assaults him and tells him he will now experience pleasure--which technically is a command. He also reminds Konoe that Rai has been listening to his cries the entire time, which devastates Konoe. But he can't control himself anymore, despite this.
> 
> Razel fucks him roughly, choking him, even despite Konoe's singing to him. However, he does send him away to the baths to get cleaned up, letting a soldier take him. So we don't really know if Konoe's song was able to enchant him or not.
> 
> But the Sanga is a mess by the time this first afternoon is over, and he still has dinner to look forward to.
> 
> BTW--I looked up the word "segue" which is how it is actually spelled. It's pronounced like Segway--who the fuck knew? I wonder how many times I've used "segway" incorrectly?


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Konoe is deposited in the bathing chambers to get cleaned up, where he finds his favorite cat waiting for him, attempting to comfort him. Things go as expected between them--heartbreaking and painful.
> 
> And next comes dinner. 
> 
> Trigger warning: embarrassment, shame, and public humiliation.

I arrive in the bathhouse completely nude, still shivering in pain, my body covered in a mixture of sweat, that sweet-smelling oil, and Razel’s leavings dripping down my thighs. Even if I close my legs, I can’t stop from leaking. My hair is a mess and disheveled, and I am miserable. My body aches for Rai, as well, knowing he can’t possibly be pleased with me for interacting with my new master.

The soldier gently lays me on my side on one of the long padded tables used for massage and summons Bardo, who comes out. I can’t meet his eye, and I am still crying softly.

“My gods, kitten, you're a mess,” he murmurs, and my ears flinch when he brushes them gently. “Remember, this is a safe place.” Addressing the soldier, “You can leave him in my care. Dismissed.”

Bardo doesn’t say much when he helps me into the shower. My body screams with pain when he touches my skin—but it’s a strange confused pain. It seems to know Bardo isn’t Rai or Razel, and it’s excruciating. I beg him to stop—asking for towels—and he says my skin is too injured and overly sensitive to use towels.

He washes my hair gently, leaves conditioner in my hair and fur, and then he begins to clean my body. He’s brought a long, low bench into the shower room that I might lie on, so he can clean off the wounds and welts and bruises on my skin.

“Kitten, this is the worst I’ve seen you. Did you anger the demon? Aren’t you bonded to him? It should make obedience and submission to him much easier!”

Trying to quiet my sobs before answering, I take a long shaking breath and open my mouth.

“I am bonded to Razel and am compelled to obey him. But I am also still bonded to Rai, and even Razel touches me, it feels like anyone else I am _not_ bonded to—it’s physically painful.”

“And if Rai touches you?”

“He hasn’t yet, though he was in the room next to Razel’s, listening to every brutality inflicted upon me.” My eyes fill with tears. “I couldn’t keep quiet—I failed him completely!” And I break into sobs again.

“Hush, kitten. These tears won’t do any good. Why don’t we bring you to the warm pool so you can relax and soak? Does your body have mobility again?”

Nodding since I can wiggle my toes and fingers, it’s only a matter of time before I regain the rest of my strength. Bardo carries me to the pool—and his hands feel like they are singeing my skin—I try not to complain. It feels good when I’m lowered into the water and I gingerly sit on the edge. Soon, however, I allow myself to simply float, not letting my ass touch anything except the soothing water. I close my eyes and hold onto the edge of the pool, trying to keep my mind blank.

The soft splash of water brings me back to attention, and I slowly open my eyes. It’s Rai—my silver Touga—in the pool with me, approaching to sit next to me. My heart breaks and I burst into tears when I see him. He looks as hopeless and devastated as I feel.

“I’m so sorry,” I whisper. “Please—I tried to keep my voice down, but I couldn’t!”

“Konoe, I know. And you have nothing to be sorry for, kitten. Don’t cry anymore. You haven’t displeased me.”

When he runs his hand through the fur on my ears, it hurts. It makes the new sigil on my body burn and a painful shock rushes through my body.When I flinch from his touch, I look up at his face, and he looks shattered.

“Does this hurt you?” He asks softly. “Does my touch physically hurt you?” He can’t keep the concern from his voice, and I want to lie—tell him it’s all right and I can handle it because I want nothing more than to feel his comforting arms around me. I don’t know how to answer—but I try to wrap my arms around him, and it’s painful, too—another shock rushes through my body and makes my chest hurt.

Is this what it means to be bonded to two masters? Rai’s touch hurts me, and Razel’s as well—so how am I to be comforted?

I start sobbing loudly in the pool—so loud that I bring Bardo back to check on me.

“What’s the matter? I thought you’d be glad to see Rai,” Bardo says.

“I-i c-can’t t-touch him,” I whimper. “I want to touch him and I can’t!”

“Hush,” Rai urges me, accidentally reaching out to my hair, again making me flinch. “Ah, I’m sorry. Please—don’t cry. This is only temporary, kitten. Don’t distress yourself.”

When I look at Rai’s expression, he looks more than simply distressed. I know he is trying to be calm for me, but he is trying to stay strong for my sake.

“It will go away eventually,” Bardo assures me.

“You are doing just fine,” Rai says, trying to encourage me. “Just relax and stay next to me. Don’t touch me if it hurts. I just want to be near you.”

Even hearing his voice makes me feel better. It feels _right_ —and it makes the original sigil on my thigh hot. Will that ever go away? Why am I still bonded to him? Why has it lasted so long?

“You are in terrible shape,” Rai murmurs softly. “I was hoping to train with you today, but we should skip it. Your song—for the demon—it sounded perfect.”

“It didn’t work, though,” I say, discouraged. “He didn’t show me any mercy, nor do I believe I managed to enchant him.”  
  
“The devil of wrath is a very old soul, Konoe. It’s possible you will need to sing for him, again and again, to enchant him further,” Rai suggests. “And in any case, he allowed you to come here—and alone—before dinner. That is a small victory for us.”

A small shiver crawls down my back when Rai mentions dinner. I _have_ to go. Why? Does Leaks have something in mind for me? Some public humiliation? Something worse than that incubus licking my naked body in front of the entire court? I flatten my ears fearfully, and Rai looks up at me expectantly.

“What’s wrong?”

“Just… dinner. He didn’t require my attendance after Verg's discipline. Why does he want me to come tonight? What does he have planned?” My breath quickens and I feel faint. I am sure—I am absolutely _certain_ —that my body will not be able to handle another punishment like what was inflicted on me this morning. What else is left?

I can’t imagine that I will be publicly fucked in the dining room. I can’t see Razel agreeing to that—so it has to be something worse. Another beating? Razel would enjoy that—he’d enjoy inflicting punishment on me in front of the court. But I’m sure I won’t be able to take it—anything. And Rai will be there to watch. He has also been commanded to attend.

“Can you get me out of here?” I whisper.

“There are guards posted outside the bathing chamber,” Rai says. “I don’t want to hear you suffer any more than necessary, kitten. And this is all my doing. They are punishing you for my sake. I’m so, so sorry.”

He sounds heartbroken, and I am as well. For a little while, I simply float in silence in the water next to him, as close as I can get without physically touching him. I can feel his breath when I sit next to him on the edge, and the tip of the fur on his tail brushes against my leg underwater. I try to touch him with my tail, too—bristling my fur—but whenever my skin touches his body, that strange painful shock courses through my system and makes me withdraw.

What if I _never_ get back to normal? What if I am _permanently_ bonded to Razel? Will I ever be able to touch my lover again? I hate this fear, I hate this helplessness, and most of all, I hate that everything I am able to do and that will happen to me the remainder of this bonding punishes Rai even more than it hurts me. I can't help feeling a tiny bit thankful that I am the one suffering physically. I couldn't  _stand_ watching or listening to Rai suffer this abuse.

“Was it a mistake?” Rai whispers. “Do you think it was a mistake to kill Verg? Is this too high a price to pay for—”

“No!” I blurt desperately, rudely interrupting. “I can’t have you thinking that. It is too painful—thinking I am making you suffer for nothing is too much to bear.”

“You _aren’t_ suffering for nothing. You are suffering for my sake—for the sake of my punishment. We will press on, little Sanga.” He brushes his claws through my ears, and it feels nice—at least at first, until his fingers brush my scalp. That causes physical pain. For some reason, his claws and fur don’t have the same effect.

I realize I was suffering like this every time Razel touched me, too—it’s just he wasn’t using his hands as much as he was the hairbrush, cane, and tawse. When he did touch me—his grip was physically painful. At the time, I guess I thought it was because my skin was so bruised and sore that I didn't notice the painful, awful feeling of someone other than my master touching me. And I feel horrible that I actually felt _pleasure_.

“I’m sorry you had to hear me. I tried to be quiet and I failed. Utterly,” I try to explain, keeping my eyes low.

My chin is nudged by the damp fur on his tail, so as not to cause me pain. But I do gaze into his eye.

“It’s all right. You _pleased_ me, kitten. You did your very best.” I see Rai’s Adam’s apple moving up and down in a strangled sort of swallow. I know he is only saying this for my sake, to make me feel better. I appreciate his efforts. “Your voice is always beautiful to me, Konoe. Even when you cry, it sinks into my heart, making me realize why we are doing this.”

I lean up to kiss his lips—and I graze them lightly—and while the touch is comforting, it’s also painful.

“Kitten,” Bardo announces suddenly—and I bristle my fur in surprise. I'd forgotten he was here. “We need to get you ready for dinner.”  
  
He is waiting on the side of the pool with a towel. Lowering my ears and my gaze, I nudge Rai one last time with my hip when I leave, letting Bardo wrap me in the towel.

“Let me—” Rai starts, standing up.

“You shouldn’t. It will be painful for him and for you both. Maybe tomorrow it will be less painful,” Bardo says.

“You will hurt him, too!”

“This is my job. You shouldn’t be the cause of any more pain, Rai.”

I’m guided to one of the padded tables, and Bardo treats my injured skin with an ointment before he spreads some sort of scented lotion on my body. I am covered from head to toe with this lotion, and I notice it shimmers slightly. That makes me nervous—because I’m almost certain it means my outfit tonight will be revealing. Or worse, perhaps I will be made to reveal myself, in front of the entire court during dinner.

My outfit has been chosen, and Bardo helps me into it. Only a simple lace-up vest and a short pair of breeches—in a lovely gold silk brocade—is all I get tonight. My arms and legs are bare, and the vest exposes a lot of my chest. No shoes—and as always, having bare feet makes me feel extra vulnerable. My soles are still sore from the caning earlier, as are my hands and my buttocks and thighs. I even feel sore on my back—and I can scarcely remember why my back hurts.

I am guided from the table to a chair, where I am to sit and wait. It hurts me to shift at all, but I stay where I am bid, watching Rai get out of the pool and dress in a robe. He brushes his hair and then approaches me.

“May I try?”

I nearly flinch when I see the hairbrush in his hand, but I nod my head willingly. The brush isn’t as painful—it seems that it doesn’t hurt as long as his skin isn’t touching mine. And it feels good—to have the brush pull through my hair and my fur. I sigh softly, comfortably—and am quite relaxed when I hear the doors burst open. I know in an instant who it is.

“You’ll be late to dinner, heir,” Razel growls, watching him pull the brush through my hair. He walks up to me and grabs my body—not even allowing me the choice to obey. A small hiss of pain escapes my mouth when his hands touch me—but they don’t hurt nearly as much as it did when Rai touched me earlier. That frightens me more than I can say, and I fight back tears. Does this mean that Razel is more my master now than Rai? I don’t want to cause any more suffering to my Touga.

Razel carries me from the room without speaking. My body is cringing in Razel’s arms, but even when I flinch from his touch, it hurts me physically—a deep ache in my heart knowing that I’m displeasing my true master. I try my best to relax, and I’m quite distracted—so much so that I don’t recognize the room into which he carries me.

The day has turned to dusk and the chamber is lit by oil lamps. As I look around, glitter catches my eye—as far as my eye can see, there is all manner of treasure in this room. Jewelry—gold and silver—and all sorts of gemstones in every color of the rainbow. This room must be used for storage for all the kingdom's precious jewelry.

I am set down on a chair, and Razel heads to a dresser and pulls out a golden collar, studded with rubies. He latches it around my neck and it feels very heavy. My hands and feet are also given matching cuffs, which also add a tremendous weight to my body. I don’t know if the cuffs and collar really are that heavy, or if it’s just the fact that I am given such stuff to wear that is weighing me down.

“This should help keep your head where it belongs,” he murmurs. To my dismay, a thick golden chain is attached to my collar and I am pulled up to stand. He brushes his hand through the fur on my ears. “No piercing, however. Shall we give you one tonight?”

My ears immediately flatten. I’m terrified of this devil. He wants to what? Pierce my ears? But I don’t speak. If I beg him not to, I’m sure I will convince him to do it, and I can’t handle that sort of pain at the moment.

“That punishment has made you behave much more compliantly. I’m sure you’re excited about tonight’s event,” he purrs.

Leading me on the chain like some pet, I follow him obediently with my tail drooping and my ears lowered in shame. I _know_ I am a servant here—I _know_ that is my place—but being so grossly displayed is still disgraceful. I can feel my ears heating up, and I am sure my cheeks and chest are blushing as we walk through the halls.

Soon enough, however, I am led into the dining hall. Razel yanks me behind him firmly, making me stumble but not quite fall, and he heads to a large table and takes a seat. I see a burgundy cushion next to his chair, and I realize that is probably my place. I remain standing until he pushes on my shoulders.

“Sit. Kneel.”  
  
I kneel on the floor next to his chair directly on the pillow, keeping my eyes on the ground. I curl my tail up behind me.

“You look gorgeous.”

For the entire meal, I keep my eyes downcast. I know Rai is in the room—I can smell him—and he is sitting at the same table as Razel. But I tune out everything—for fear and anxiety—remaining quietly on my knees and letting the sounds and scents flow in and out of my ears and nose. I am not given anything to eat except a few scraps from Razel’s plate. He feeds me with his fingers, shoving them in my mouth and making me lick off the juice. I obey, however—even with this humiliating display.

I can’t avoid hearing the conversation, mostly Master Leaks claiming how lovely I look when I am subdued, and how I will surely provide wonderful entertainment for the evening. At one point, my chain is jerked lightly, and I raise my eyes to Razel who is looking at me impatiently.

“Didn’t you hear me? You are to rise and take a turn about the room. I want our guests to admire you—a magical creature subdued by a demon.”

I keep my eyes low but raise myself up to my feet. They are much better after Bardo has treated them, thankfully. I feel Razel disconnecting the chain from my collar, and then I take a turn about the room. I am sorely tempted to bolt for the door, but I restrain that urge.

“Walk slowly. Sensuously,” Razel commands. I do as he requests, unable to raise my gaze even in the slightest. As I walk around the room, in between the tables, I feel all manner of eyes resting on me—and more than just eyes, too. Hands grab me as I walk past—claws running through my fur and yanking at my tail, grabbing my ass, and making me feel sick to my stomach and horrible shocks jolt my body. I’m glad I haven’t been given much else to eat for fear I might be sick.

“My dear guests,” Leaks says, “you are fortunate to be in my company this evening. After dinner, we will be moving to the ballroom for a little game. Take a good look at the _prize_.”

I let the words flow in and out of my ears, ignoring their meaning as best as I can—only a small shudder of fear coursing down my spine. I can’t allow myself to hear the words or understand them fully. I will succumb to panic and disobey if I do, which would lead me to an instant and very public punishment. Razel attaches my chain as soon as I return to his side, but I remain standing.

The meal has not yet concluded when a servant takes the chain from Razel and leads me from the dining hall out into the hallway. I notice the sounds around me change—my ears don’t seem to be functioning properly. Everything sounds like it’s being piped through a tunnel. The servant leads me into the ballroom, and I look up, stunned.

Plush chairs are scattered throughout the usually empty dance floor, and draped between them are more ribbons than I can count. Each ribbon is gold, and despite the monotone color, the arrangement reminds me of a Maypole, the pole being the lush chaise in the center. The maze of ribbons vary in how they are woven through so many chairs, but it appears that each one ends off the dance floor and is tied to the back of a chair. It’s a lovely sight, but fear courses through my body when I am led to the center of the floor. I am made to drape myself on the red chaise, which is elegant and plush. Also, my chain is attached to the chair, and in addition to the chain, the servant ties a ribbon to my collar—the _only_ one that ends at this chair.

As I look around, there must be at least a hundred chairs—or possibly more—throughout the room, but it appears that all the ribbons but my own weave through the center chaise and then are tied to another chair opposite. A total of fifty ribbons bob and weave throughout the other chairs scattered in the room, and one of those tied to the back of a chair leads to me.

Waiting silently proves difficult. I feel my body start to sweat, realizing that I am indeed tonight’s entertainment. When the doors to the ballroom open, I hear Leaks announce in a cheerful voice for every cat to select a chair on the edge of the dance floor.

“Only _one_ of these ribbons leads to the prize for the evening, which you see so beautifully displayed before you. This is your chance, dear subjects, to spend the evening with the magical creature you see in the center of the room. You have had your appetites whet during dinner—and now, one of you will find his ribbon leading to an evening of pleasure.”  
  
He clears his throat and waits for all the cats to select a chair. I don’t see Rai participating—he is standing next to Leaks, and he is not allowed to participate.  He is watching me carefully and he looks very nervous.

“The winner will be permitted to spend the evening with this lovely little Sanga, and thereby assisting me in his discipline. As long as you do him no permanent damage, _anything_ is permitted.”

Those words make me shudder visibly, and I am very frightened.

He claps his hands magnanimously and soft music starts in the corner of the room. I hadn’t even noticed the quartet of musicians in the corner, and the musicians begin to play a cheerful tune. It's much too light for the occasion, I think.

“Best of luck to you! Begin!”

While I watch in horror, unable to protect myself or do anything in my own defense, I watch as each cat unties the ribbon from his chosen chair and follows it throughout the room. The cats move like a machine—or an extremely well-synchronized dance—their hands never leaving their ribbon as they follow it across the floor.

Most of the ribbons are connected to another cat—only one is connected to me—and I start to shiver uncontrollably with fright. I have no idea what is in store for me at the end of the evening, and I keep my eyes on Rai. I see Razel standing with his hands on his hips—as though he is proud of himself—and he keeps his eyes narrowed on me. I couldn’t escape even if I wanted to, because my collar is keeping me where I am.

As the cats start to pass me by, I feel strangers casually touching me as they pass—usually grabbing at my ass or my tail, even touching my feet or my toes. It’s revolting and it makes me feel ill—as though my body knows it is betraying its master.

My mouth is dry and I suddenly feel a light tug on my collar. Soon, the tugging makes me sit up a little straighter and I realize that someone has indeed found the ribbon that is connected to me. A slightly familiar scent grazes my nostrils, but I do not look up. A shockingly gentle hand brushes my fur with his hand, and I hear a voice.

“It’s my ribbon,” he says softly, and the dance of cats comes to a stop. I still do not look up, but I watch as Razel parades onto the dance floor and weaves his way through a maze of chairs, cats, and ribbons to make his way to me.

My chin is nudged when I see his familiar black sandals in front of my eyes, and I am made to meet his gaze. He examines me carefully, his clear blue eyes seem to pierce my very soul, and I try to shy away. But my neck is craned so I have to face the cat standing next to me.

“This is your master for the evening. You are to obey his every command. If you disobey, you will pay severe consequences. Even if he does not choose to mete out the consequences for your disobedience, _I_ will.”

The cat holding the other end of my ribbon—and now, the chain attached to my collar—is _Asato_ , the soldier. Out of all the cats here, he is the one who selected my ribbon. I can hardly believe my luck, though when I look in his eyes, his deep blue irises are crowded out by his dilated pupils. I’m sure this could have been worse—but he is looking at me as though I am dessert. I remember how he spoke so cruelly about my Touga before. I am afraid.

“Congratulations, soldier! Please, lead your prize into the adjacent guest room that we have set up for your enjoyment,” Leaks says. I hear Rai growling from where I stand, but I lower my face and my ears and follow Asato obediently out of the room and into the hallway.

From there, it’s only a few steps before he reaches the guest room. He pushes open the door and leads me inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary for the weak of heart (but you shouldn't be reading this if you are, lol):
> 
> Konoe is dropped off in the baths, and Bardo helps clean him up, scolding him for angering the demon so much and being amazed he was able to do it despite the bond. Rai joins Konoe in the pool and tries touching him, but every time their skin touches, it shocks Konoe and causes him pain. So the comfort is limited to touching hair and fur and claws. Konoe worries terribly that the bond will never fade, as his bond with Rai has lasted so long.
> 
> Bardo gets Konoe out of the pool to prepare him, which Rai asks to do himself, but Bardo discourages him from hurting his Sanga further. Konoe is dressed in a skimpy outfit when Razel comes to pick him up.
> 
> Razel brings him to the treasure room and fits him out with cuffs and a collar, including a chain, which is particularly humiliating. He is led to the dining room and is seated on a cushion next to Razel, where he zones out as best he can. He is also made to take a stroll through the room, all the while nervous about the eyes and hands that rest on him.
> 
> A servant brings him into the ballroom which has been set up for a game. In the center of the room, there is a chaise, where Konoe is seated--and his collar is attached to the chaise as is a gold ribbon. Surrounding the edges of the room are chairs, all with ribbons decoratively tied to their backs, and the ribbons weave and bob throughout a variety of chairs laid out in the room, like a huge Maypole, with Konoe at the center.
> 
> He waits and gets really nervous, of course. Leaks enters with the group from dinner, and he tells everyone that one of the ribbons tied to the chairs on the edge of the room leads to the prize for the evening, Konoe. So basically, one of the guests will get to spend the night with him as part of his "discipline."
> 
> Konoe is terribly stressed out with all the eager cats moving throughout the room, once the game begins. And of all the people who could end up with him, it's Asato, the soldier he's met before. The chapter ends with Asato leading him out of the ballroom and into a prepared guest room.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Baby Blue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19322092) by [Falka_tyan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falka_tyan/pseuds/Falka_tyan)




End file.
